la vida despues del secreto
by tomoeandikr
Summary: FINALMENTE EL EPILOGO!
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Esta historia es continuación de otro de mis fics pero ahora no tiene importancia ya que esta hecho para que se comprenda sin necesidad de haber leído la primera parte, se lleva acabo en la era Meiji caracterizada por constantes guerras y enfrentamientos en el Japón antiguo, Sesshomaru tiene una hija hanyou llamada Yuri a la cual entrena y vuelve más fuerte día con día. Sesshomaru es dueño de un castillo en las tierras del oeste, Jaken aún sigue con el, Lin ya no esta con vida, y hace siglos que no ve a su medio hermano Inuyasha. Este último vive en Kyoto la capital de Japón en ese entonces (me parece que es así si no discúlpenme ), vive con Kykio ya que si más no recuerdan al ser un cadáver viviente como le decían muchos no podía morir a menos que se le terminarán las almas, Inuyasha se convirtió en un youkai hacía ya muchos años, al perder a Aome lo decidió así, aunque tampoco se separó de Kykio ya que no había peridido el corazón ni los recuerdos de cuando era un hanyou como muchos lo pensaban, a decir verdad seguía siendo parecido al Inuyasha que conocemos solo un poco más fuerte y sin sus adorables orejas que lo caracterizaban en la serie, Shippo vive con ellos y ahora tiene la apariencia de un joven de 15 años y es igual de bueno que cuando era un niño.

Ya habiendo explicado el entorno de mi historia comienza el primer capitulo!

**Glosario**

**Donkan tesso**: arma de Yuri, consiste en lanzar garras como las de Inuyasha pero con veneno en vez de fuego.

Dokasso: arma especial de Sesshomaru

Kyudo espiritual: consiste en la segunda arma de Yuri, es como si lanzará una flecha espiritual con sus manos pero es de corto alcance debido a su corta edad.

**Capitulo 1 " un ataque comienza" **

Para los seres sobrenaturales o con poderes las guerras entre humanos no tienen importancia no les afectan en ningún sentido y mientras ellos tengan su vida y propiedades a salvo nada importa. Para esta familia, ese principio se aplicaba bastante bien, ya que el señor del castillo era un gran youkai, y su fiel sirviente otro youkai de menor categoría, su hija no era un youkai del todo, era lo que en tiempos pasados llamaban una hanyou pero esto en la era Meiji ya no era de importancia

En una habitación llena de luz, con adornos en tonos rosados y una bella decoración digna de una princesa se podía ver dormir a una jovencita de unos 13 años aproximadamente, se despertaba poco a poco, una señora ya estaba a su lado lista para darle su ropa para vestirse, así que la chiquilla se levanto, se puso su ropa la cual no era acorde a la decoración de su habitación, el vestuario era más sencillo, color verde agua, se componía de una blusa que le llegaba hasta los muslos y un short pequeño del mismo color con un listón en la cintura de un color más fuerte, la chiquilla cepillo su cabello de color plateado y lo adorno con dos colitas y dos flores de color rosa. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor del palacio, estaba hambrienta, por ser una hanyou aún necesitaba comer como un humano normal, su padre en cambio no comía nunca, pero no estaba sola su fiel doncella la acompañaba a todos lados, era su nana.

Nana: ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Yuri?

Yuri: ay otra vez mi padre va a querer entrenarme, odio entrenarme

Nana: entiéndalo, esta era parece ser muy problemática y usted necesita saber defenderse

Yuri: pero si nunca salimos del palacio

Jaken: otra vez quejándote, que niña tan quejumbrosa, así nunca vas a ser tan fuerte como tu padre

Yuri: señor Jaken no empiece otra vez con eso

Jaken: basta de hablar, tu padre te espera en el jardín.

Yuri: u u si ya voy

Nana: paciencia Yuri y ya verás

Yuri: si nn

Sesshomaru esperaba a su hija en el jardín, la entrenaba desde que era muy pequeña, el había prometido que aunque su hija fuera una hanyou sería muy fuerte, la más fuerte de todos, por esa razón era estricto con ella, así como habían sido con el de pequeño, así recordaba que había sido su educación cuando era un niño hace ya muchos siglos.

Yuri: padre!

Sesshomaru: Yuri ¿ya estás lista?

Yuri: si!

Sesshomaru: bien

La joven saco unas dagas de una bolsa interna de su atuendo, eran seis para ser más exactos, su padre no le había permitido usar la espada, aún no, le enseñaba como usarla, pero aún no podía tener una, una propia no, solo entrenaba con una vieja espada y a pesar de que ella creía que ya era muy buena con ella Sesshomaru no le permitía tener una, así que las dagas esa era su arma, unas pequeñas dagas, discretas y podía cargar con ellas en todos momento sin ser vistas. Yuri puso tres dagas en una mano y tres en la otra, su objetivo: seis árboles en distintas direcciones, unos más alejados que otros "lista" le dijo su padre y ella lanzó las seis dagas al mismo tiempo, dio en cada uno de sus objetivos su puntería era perfecta. Después de haber practicado algunos tiros, seguía el entrenamiento con su arma preferida, la espada, tomo su espada y su padre otra, increíblemente su padre siempre peleaba con una mano y aún así le ganaba fácilmente a Yuri, esta a su ves atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, se movía velozmente pero su padre siempre le decía "más rápido Yuri, más, concéntrate, hazlo con fuerza, no pierdas de vista a tu enemigo", Yuri aún se preguntaba comiera que iba a hacer todas esas indicaciones si su padre era todo un experto con la espada. Después del entrenamiento con armas seguía el entrenamiento corporal que incluían sus ataques personales que hasta el momento eran dos: Donkan tesso que era un estilo parecido al de su padre su ataque Dokasso, que consistía en lanzar garras con veneno, y su Kyudo espiritual que se era similar a lanzar una flecha con poder espiritual, el único inconveniente era que tenía corto alcance y no podía hacerlo muy seguido ya que quedaba agotada después de hacerla.

Ese día después de haber entrenado arduamente Yuri comía como recompensa, Sesshomaru, su padre, estaba con ella, veía por la puerta destellos dorados, chispas un color rojizo en el cielo "tontos humanos" dijo.

Jaken: ¿Qué sucede amo bonito?

Nana: ¿otra vez ataques muy cerca de aquí?

Sesshomaru: así es, puedo percibir el olor a pólvora muy cerca de aquí

Nana: ay no ¿cree que puedan atacar el palacio?

Sesshomaru: puede ser

Jaken: voy a doblar la seguridad!

Yuri: ¿atacar el palacio?

Sesshomaru: no te apartes de tus armas esta noche Yuri.

Yuri: no padre

Esa noche la nana de Yuri se quedaría a dormir con ella en su habitación, la pequeña aunque más fuerte que cualquiera de su edad tenía miedo, nunca antes había enfrentando algo así, ese palacio estaba tan alejado de los poblados que era como vivir en un mundo aparte pero últimamente los ataques se había acercado tanto que los guardias del castillo, habían tenido que estar al pendiente.

Yuri: tengo miedo nana ¿crees que mi padre este bien?

Nana: ay Yuri tu padre no va a ser asesinado por humanos, el no lo permitiría, como tampoco permitirá que te hagan daño

Yuri: ¿entonces por que me deja sola?

Nana: bueno, el confía en tus habilidades, te ha entrenado tanto que no cree que esto sea un problema para ti

Yuri: bien! No lo defraudaré!

La pequeña no durmió del todo, parecía estar descansando pero en realidad estaba atenta a cualquier imprevisto. En ese momento pudo percibir el olor a pólvora más cerca, tan cerca que parecía estar detrás de la puerta, se despertó, y volteo para la puerta, percibía bien el olor a sangre de humanos muy cerca, tomo una de sus dagas y la lanzó, casi al mismo tiempo se escucho como algo caía al suelo.

Yuri: nana despiértate nos atacan!

Nana: pero como…

De pronto dos hombres confundidos entraron al cuarto, tenían espadas en manos pero aún no sabían por que su compañero había muerto, al ver a la chiquilla de pie quedaron aún más confundida ya que su rostro reflejaba inocencia

Hombre1: ja que divertido esta chiquilla nos va a retar!

H2: no sabe en lo que se mete

Yuri: vayanse de aquí o se arrepentirán

H1: no, te mataremos aquí y ahora

Yuri: tontos.

El hombre que había entrado al principio vio como su compañero cayó al suelo, la muerte: una daga, vio a la niña con incredulidad y al ver una daga en su mano lo comprendió, pero cuando quiso correr ya era muy tarde una daga había sido lanzada y había dado en su blanco, su espalda.

Nana: Yuri..¿estás bien?

Yuri: si claro que si. Vamos nana tenemos que salir de aquí!

La pequeña recogió sus dagas y salió de inmediato corriendo del lugar con su nana, tenían que llegar hasta el lugar seguro del castillo, un sótano especial construido para esas situaciones.

Una batalla se avecinaba, Yuri y su nana en medio del conflicto, Sesshomaru sin saber que su hija estaba en peligro y el palacio en peligro de ser tomado por el gobierno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 " un ataque, un sueño y el arrepentimiento" **

Yuri recorría el palacio casi d memoria, traía tomada de la mano a su nana que estaba temerosa de su vida y de la de su pequeña, no se habían encontrado a ningún otro soldado en su camino pero al llegar al salón principal se encontraron con que se estaba llevando acabo una feroz batalla, los guardias del palacio contra los soldados, Yuri saco sus dagas, tenía que cruzar ese salón para llegar al sótano donde era más seguro que cualquier otro lugar en el palacio.

Yuri: no te preocupes nana pasaremos, no dejare que te pase nada

Nana: pero Yuri podemos morir

Yuri: nn confía en mi nana, mi padre me ha entrenado bien. (p) tal vez con mis dagas no sea suficiente, la única opción que me queda es mi Donkan tesso – bien nana permanece atrás de mi

Nana: esta bien

Los soldados y guardias vieron como la pequeña se paró en frente del salón, parecía asustada, petrificada "la señorita Yuri" grito un guardia, pero los soldados al verla quisieron matarla, si era la princesa de aquél castillo era lo que se debía hacer, Yuri extendió su mano, sus garras salieron a relucir, de ellas emanaba un humo verde claro, al ver esto los guardias se tiraron al piso, otros salieron del lugar, sabían que era lo que significaba ese ataque, garras por todos lados y la posibilidad de morir. Yuri lanzó su primer ataque que acabó con muchos de los soldados, pero aún quedaban algunos que al ver que sus compañeros habían sido asesinados por una pequeña enfurecieron y se fueron contra Yuri que al ver esto se preparó de nuevo y su segundo ataque fue más poderoso que el primero, así cada uno de ellos quedo muerto o inmovilizado en el suelo.

Yuri: vamos nana

Nana: eh…si claro (p) creo que los guardias del castillo nunca vimos a Yuri como una guerrera fuerte y poderosa pero no medimos lo que sus ataques débiles como les dice su padre pueden hacer.

Yuri: vamos nana apúrate

Llegaron al comedor, ahí otra batalla se libraba, no era tan grande como la del salón pero les costaría trabajo pasar por ahí, eso era definitivo, así que las garras de Yuri se prepararon de nuevo, lanzó su ataque pero era más débil que los dos primeros, estaba perdiendo poder, era la primera vez que atacaba en la vida real, así que preparó sus dagas a falta de poder en su ataque, las lanzó y mato a seis hombres de un golpe

Yuri: (P) ay no ya se me terminaron los recursos…no moriremos aquí, nunca, tengo que conseguir una espada, es mi última opción! – no te preocupes nana saldremos de esta

Nana: niña Yuri…

Los hombres se acercaban a Yuri, cada vez eran más y una espada vieja y oxidada era el arma de defensa que tenía, cerró los ojos al ver que el ataque se acercaba "padre" pensó la pequeña y en ese momento escuchó los gritos de los soldados, pensó que era el ataque que había comenzado pero no era así, habían caído muertos por el Dokasso de su padre.

Yuri: padre!

Nana: señor!

Sesshomaru al ver a su hija con vida sintió un alivio que solo el pudo percibir, sintió el abrazo de su hija y lo correspondió con un brazo ya que en el otro estaba su espada.

Sesshomaru: vamos

Yuri: si padre

Llegaron al sótano, la nana y Yuri se metieron en el pequeño cuarto subterráneo "pero y ¿tu padre? " preguntó Yuri algo asustada, Sesshomaru le lanzó un juego nuevo de dagas, esta vez eran doce, Yuri lo miro con incredulidad ¿acaso la iría a dejar sola nuevamente, " ya casi termina el ataque, yo vendré por ti cuando este más tranquilo, no dudes en matar a cualquiera que quiera hacerles daño ¿entendido?" Yuri escuchó bien las palabras de su padre, asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, " si padre lo haré" le respondió, si la dejaba sola significaba que confiaba en ella ¿o no?

Pasaron dos horas y el silencio reinaba ya desde hace unos minutos, Yuri esta impaciente por salir, ya quería ver a su padre y ver si estaba bien, "no salgas Yuri" pero la pequeña hanyou no hizo caso a las palabras de su nana, así que salió con cautela del escondite, tenía sus nuevas dagas a la mano, un olor a muerte se percibía por todo el lugar, pero ya ningún ruido se escuchaba, Yuri estaba alerta había prometido regresar por su nana una vez que ya todo estuviera a salvo, de pronto un ruido en la habitación de a lado hizo que Yuri volteara, era un soldado que apuntaba con su arma a la pequeña la cual lanzó una daga la cual mató al hombre pero al caer el gatillo se activo con un dedo suyo provocándole una herida en un hombro a la pequeña que gritó de dolor al sentir ese calor infernal entrar en su cuerpo, puso su mano en la herida "sangre" dijo, y cayó al suelo de rodillas

Yuri: padre

Sesshomaru: (de pie enfrente de su hija) te dije que no salieras

Yuri: lo siento padre yo…

Yuri se desmayó, Sesshomaru la tomo del suelo, y la cargó con ambos brazos la acerco a su pecho y se dirigió a la entrada del castillo, " revisen que todo este bien" les dijo a todos los guardias ya que la batalla había terminado, "Jaken saca a la nana de Yuri del sótano" le dijo a Jaken al salir del palacio sin decir nada más a nadie.

Sesshomaru corría a toda velocidad, traía a Yuri cargando, se veía pálida, si se quedaba en el palacio seguramente esa herida no sería tratada como se debía y aunque su hija era más resistente a esos ataques ya que cualquier niña de esa edad ya hubiera muerto, tenía que llevarla al doctor muy a su pesar.

Finalmente llegó al poblado, era de noche aún y la gente que se encontraba afuera se le quedaba viendo al ver a la niña en sus brazos, la casa del doctor estaba encendida, así que el youkai pasó sin decir nada. El doctor algo incrédulo al ver a Sesshomaru ahí de pie frente a el, tomo a la niña y la acostó en una camilla

Doctor: no es muy grave, la bala entró y salió del cuerpo de la niña ¿es su hija?

Sesshomaru: si

Doctor: que curioso usted se ve muy joven como para tener a una niña de esta edad, ya está la vende y no se tardará en recuperarse

Sesshomaru: (aventó unas monedas de oro) quédese con todo.

Sesshomaru tomo a Yuri entre sus brazos, y salió de la habitación dejando al doctor más impresionado por su actitud que por la cantidad de monedas que le había dejado.

Todo era hermoso, el campo estaba lleno de flores que olían hermoso, árboles y pájaros silbando se veían por doquier, Yuri estaba en medio, viendo todo, descansando, cuando de pronto un olor que hacía mucho no percibía llegó a su nariz, era el olor más dulce y agradable que podía percibir en medio de todo, era su madre.

Yuri: madre…

Aome: Yuri…¿Qué haces aquí?

Yuri: yo…no se…

Aome: ven aquí

Yuri: (abraza a su madre) te he extrañado tanto!

Aome: hija yo también pero recuerda que los estoy cuidando a ti y a tu padre siempre

Yuri: si lo se… mi padre también te ha extrañado mucho ¿sabes? No lo dice pero se que también te extraña mucho

Aome: n n promete que te cuidarás ¿si? Obedece a tu padre en todo, el siempre te cuidará

Yuri: no quiero irme

Aome: tienes que irte

Yuri: si esta bien nn te quiero mucho madre

Yuri cayó en profundo sueño que no duró mucho, muy pronto otro olor la despertó, pero este no era tan agradable como el de su madre, este era de medicinas muy cerca de ella, abrió los ojos y vio a su padre sentado en la puerta, estaba viendo hacía el jardín

Sesshomaru: por fin despiertas

Yuri: padre…

Sesshomaru: ¿no te duele?

Yuri: no, ya no me duele

Sesshomaru: bien.

Yuri: lamento haberte desobedecido uu ¿Cómo estas tu padre? Y el señor Jaken? ¿y mi nana?

Sesshomaru: todos están bien… tu acabaste con los soldados del salón

Yuri: si así es…pero no se si estuvo bien…maté a muchos hombres y …yo nunca lo había hecho yo…

Sesshomaru: algunas veces hay vidas que no merecen ser preservadas y sobretodo si amenazan con quitarte la tuya

Yuri: padre… (se acerca a su padre y se acuesta sobre su regazo) cuéntame una vez más sobre mi madre ¿si?

Sesshomaru: tu madre era una mujer poco común. Te pareces mucho a ella en casi todos los aspectos.

Yuri: ¿de verdad? nn ¿era hermosa?

Sesshomaru: si

Yuri: (p) entonces la mujer de mis sueños es como era realmente mi madre…mi madre.

Sesshomaru: descansa

Yuri: si padre

Yuri estando ahí en el regazo de su padre se sentía realmente tranquila, así que muy pronto se durmió pensando en esa imagen, en la de su madre rogando con que se le apareciera nuevamente en sus sueños y le dijera que la quería mucho.

Yuri se durmió y Sesshomaru salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta silenciosamente, ahí estaba la nana Hari de Yuri, Jaken y Yukito el capitán de la guardia del palacio, lo estaban viendo con detenimiento, su amo tenía un semblante diferente, tal vez preocupado.

Hari: ¿la niña Yuri se encuentra bien?

Sessho: si, se encuentra bien

Jaken: (p) mi amo bonito s ve preocupado…

Sessho: Yukito, ¿Yuri acabó con los enemigos del salón ella sola?

Yukito: si señor Sesshomaru, fue algo que no nos esperábamos, fue como verlo pelear a usted pero…en una niña pequeña, no creímos que fuera tan fuerte.

Jaken: como que no! Por algo es la hija de mi amito! (p) veo que el entrenamiento del señor Sesshomaru ha funcionado

Sessho: (p) Yuri se ha vuelto más fuerte…me pregunto si tendrá…ese mismo problema…si es así…si as así…habrá que incrementar su entrenamiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 "¿Quién es Inuyasha?"**

Era de mañana, Yuri se acababa de levantar, su nana ya estaba con ella, tenía su ropa como siempre lista y le ayudaría a ponérsela hasta que se repusiera de sus heridas.

Yuri: nana…¿crees que mi padre se haya dado cuenta que mis poderes han crecido?

Nana: de eso estoy segura mi niña, su padre ayer nos dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de usted, pudo defender su vida y de paso la mía n n

Yuri: n n me da gusto que así sea nana

Yuri salió a jugar con Jaken, mientras que su nana estaba viéndola jugar cuando llegó Sesshomaru, no dijo nada pero la nana lo volteo a ver

Nana: mi señor disculpe mi atrevimiento pero creo que debería premiar a su hija…después de todo se ha esforzado tanto por volverse más fuerte..podría llevarla a la ciudad, a ella le encantaría

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ Yuri…prepárate, iniciaremos tu entrenamiento.

Yuri: si padre!

Nana: señor pero Yuri esta herida y podría hacerse daño…!

Sesshomaru: creo que yo se de los límites de mi hija.

Hari: si señor.

Para en la tarde Yuri estaba cansada pero extrañamente su entrenamiento había sido más leve de lo que era diariamente, cuando estaba sentada descansando su padre la volteo a ver y le dijo " prepárate vamos a salir", Yuri se sorprendió, nunca salían a ningún lado " ¿salir? ¿A dónde padre?"

" a la ciudad Yuri", la chica se sorprendió mucho, ¿su padre ir a la ciudad, era genial, nunca iban a la ciudad " bien gracias padre!"

Finalmente Jaken, Yuri y Sesshomaru salieron del castillo, Yuri iba sonriendo y viendo todo a su alrededor, era tan genial ver todo eso, pero muy pronto llegaron a la ciudad, y la admiración de la chica aumento, todo era tan brillante, Sesshomaru se detuvo en el restaurante de más importancia en la ciudad, al verlo llegar y a pesar de que no lo conocían lo atendieron de inmediato, después de todo se veía imponente. Los sentaron en una mesa con vista a la ciudad por petición de Yuri y trajeron la comida que la pequeña pedía, tenía un gran apetito mientras que su padre solo pidió algo de tomar al igual que su extraño acompañante encapuchado, Jaken.

Yuri: padre ¿puedo ir a jugar al patio? ¿si?

Sessho: no tardes

Yuri salió a jugar y una señora al verla se sorprendió por ver su extraño color de cabello "pero que lindo cabello tienes niña, un extraño color", Yuri solo sonrió de vuelta, y se fue a jugar con los niños de la aldea, uno de ellos era más grande que ella de unos 15 años, estaba molestando a los pequeños, Yuri no le hizo caso, no le importaba que los niños sufrieran "ya se repondrán" dijo pero entonces este chico se acerco a ella y la empujo, Yuri cayó a la tierra y se ensucio "maldito mocoso ya verá" fue lo que dijo, se levantó se sacudió la ropa, camino hacía donde estaba el chico le toco la espalda con una mano, este se volteo

Chico: ¿Qué quieres?

Yuri: discúlpate

Chico: ja si como no.

Yuri: que te disculpes o no me hago responsable!

Chico: que ni niña, que no entiende

Yuri: ¿ a si?

Yuri levantó su puño y lo golpeo en el estomago, este golpe la saco el aire pero cuando se recuperó se lanzó sobre Yuri, la tiró al suelo, la intentaba golpear pero esta le hizo un leve rasguño en la cara lo que lo enfureció más, entonces ya para ese entonces todos estaban alrededor gritando.

Sesshomaru veía por la ventana como los soldados molestaban a la gente normal, esto no le molesta en lo más mínimo (por algo Yuri salió como salió no? Jaja) pero de pronto escuchó más ruido de lo normal en el patio de aquel restaurante, volteo para ver que sucedía y solo vio a un grupo de niños gritando y en suelo a Yuri golpeando a un chico. Se levantó de la mesa, Jaken lo siguió y solo pensó "ja ni sabe en lo que se mete ese niño", cuando llegó Sesshomaru solo agarró a Yuri de la parte de arriba de su traje y la puso de pie "déjame, quiero darle su merecido a este…", Sesshomaru solo la vio de reojo, si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico ya hubiera estado muerto pero era su hija y después de todo era su sangre y se limito a decir " Yuri ya basta", al escuchar la voz volteo y con mirada aterrada "padre..yo no fue mi intención…" El chico estaba ya de pie, tenía algunos moretones, pero ya no estaba enojado, solo veía a Yuri y se daba cuenta de lo bonita que era, se acerco a ella mientras que su padre y su madre se acercaban a Sesshomaru para reclamarle.

Takeshi: golpeas muy bien..demasiado bien a decir verdad

Yuri: ¿Qué quieres pelear otra vez?

Takeshi: o o no! Me llamo Takeshi ¿y tu?

Yuri: Yuri ¬¬

Takeshi: sabes …no te había visto por aquí …

Yuri: vivo en las montañas

Takeshi: oo vives en el palacio de la cima del monte!

Yuri: si nn

Sesshomaru: Yuri vamonos

Yuri: si!

Takeshi: nos vemos después!

Sesshomaru: ¬¬

El youkai había salido de ahí haciendo caso omiso a los humanos insolentes, caminaban rápidamente hacía su palacio

Jaken: humanos insolentes…mira que meterse con mis amitos

Sesshomaru: Yuri no te vuelvas a meter con los humanos, son más débiles que nosotros ¿entiendes?

Yuri: pero padre yo solo jugaba y Takeshi….

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ ¿takeshi? Quien es Takeshi?

Yuri: n/n es el chico con el que me pelee, creo que solo fue un…

Sesshomaru: esa fue mi última palabra, ¿entendido?

Yuri uu si padre.

Se detuvieron en una esquina ya que tenían problemas unos soldados con hombres comunes, Sesshomaru prefirió no hacer más alboroto y solo se desvió del camino, de cualquier forma tenía que comprar algunas cosas, para el entrenamiento de Yuri, mientras compraba estas cosas Yuri se quedo afuera de la tienda, le sonrió a dos hombres que la veían con curiosidad por su cabello y sin querer escucho su plática

H1: vaya que color de cabello tan extraño

H2: si pero ya lo había visto antes

H1: ¬¬ ¿en donde?

H2: trabajé en Kyoto en un palacio ¿recuerdas? Ah pues el señor de ese palacio tenía el cabello blanco así como el de esa niña, se llamaba Inuyasha me parece

H1: ¿crees que sean parientes?

H2: pienso que si se parecen mucho ¿no lo crees?

H1: nn si creo que si

Los hombres se alejaron de ahí pero Yuri se quedo pensando ¿otro hombre con el cabello blanco? Definitivamente era otro youkai, su padre la había dicho que eran los únicos en su especie "quizás es un pariente lejano" pensó "le preguntare a mi padre cuando lleguemos al palacio".

Tomó una media hora más llegar al palacio por el desvió que habían tomado, pero al llegar Yuri se quedo pensativa, caminaba detrás de su padre, ya era de noche y tenía que irse a dormir, su padre la dejo en su cuarto, espero pacientemente a que se pusiera su pijama y se sentó en la puerta que daba hacía el jardín.

Yuri: (p) ¿Cómo le pregunto?...mi padre siempre ha sido un poco difícil en lo que a familia se refiere…

Sessho: descansa

Yuri: no, espera padre quiero hacerte una pregunta…hoy en la ciudad escuché a dos hombres decir que…bueno que había otro señor dueño de otro palacio en Kyoto que tenía el cabello como el de nosotros, plateado y ¿no tenemos a ningún pariente con el nombre de Inuyasha? Después de todo el cabello plateado no es común.

Sessho: ¿Inuyasha dijiste? ¬¬

Yuri: si…me parece que ese era el nombre….

Sessho: Inuyasha es…mi medio hermano.

Yuri: ¿medio hermano? O O eso quiere decir que…que…¡es mi tío! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho padre? ¿Qué acaso estas enojado con el? Quiero conocerlo

Sessho: Inuyasha es la deshonra de la familia así que no lo vuelvas a mencionar.

Yuri: o o si…esta bien padre…como digas.

La pequeña se durmió con la duda, ¿Por qué su padre se molestaba tanto cuando había mencionado el nombre de Inuyasha? ¿el sería como ellos, ¿Por qué?. Yuri no se quedaría con la duda, a la mañana siguiente despertó decidida a preguntarle al señor Jaken acerca de Inuyasha, su tío.

Yuri: Jaken…¿Quién es Inuyasha? Cuando le pregunte a mi padre se molesto bastante

Jaken: o o Inuyasha! No menciones ese nombre o tu padre se molestará contigo! (susurro) no puedo decírtelo tu padre me mataría…

Yuri: uu esta bien Jaken..

Sessho: Yuri ven

Yuri acudió al llamado de su padre, junto con el estaba su nana Hari con algo en las manos, "acércate mi niña para que pueda ponerte esto" le dijo su nana, Yuri se acerco y su nana le ponía unos costalitos en manos y piernas.

Yuri: ¿Qué es esto padre?

Sesshomaru: ponte de pie

Yuri: OO están muy pesadas…(p) me siento como si trajera una roca muy pesada en cada extremidad…no puedo moverme bien…

Sesshomaru: es entrenamiento, las traerás todo el día, a toda hora y te las quitarás cuando yo te diga ¿entendido?

Yuri: pero padre…¿es acaso un castigo? Yo…

Sesshomaru: ya te lo dije es entrenamiento.

Yuri: nana no puedo mover mis piernas están muy pesadas.

Nana: no te quejes Yuri, es para incrementar tu velocidad, tu padre lo hace por tu bien…(p) aunque a veces creo que es demasiado duró, después de todo Yuri es una niña normal…

Sesshomaru estaba en el jardín viendo que se reconstruyera el castillo como debía de ser, el ataque de aquellos soldados había destruido algunas partes, Jaken veía como Yuri caminaba con dificultad

Jaken: amo bonito ¿Por qué es tan exigente con Yuri? Es la hanyou más fuerte que he conocido, y usted lo sabe aún sin espada con poderes especiales ella es capaz de muchas cosas y aún usted…

Sesshomaru: ¿tu memoria no está funcionando bien?

Jaken: a que se refiere amito

Sesshomaru: Yuri es una mitad, no un demonio, no un humano, mi mediocre hermano era también uno, ¬¬ y sufría transformaciones antes de conseguir a colmillo de acero, si Yuri no consigue una seguridad que es lo suficientemente fuerte esas transformaciones se harán presentes.

Jaken: oo es cierto…lo olvidaba, es tan parecida a usted que por un momento se olvida que es un hanyou…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 " noticias y un viaje inesperado" **

Yuri estaba en el patio, apenas había caminado unos pasos y ya estaba cansada, su nana estaba con ella ya que estaba a punto de llorar, nunca antes había tenido tal peso en sus piernas y manos, ¿acaso su padre estaba enojado con ella, tal vez había sido por la pelea.

Yuri: ¿Por qué me haces esto mi padre…? No lo entiendo es muy duro conmigo…

Nana: no se queje mi niña, su padre siempre verá por su bien, quizás y…

Yuri: no nana, le probaré que yo no soy débil, seguramente eso es lo que piensa…siempre lo piensa… pero ya verá ¡yo no soy débil!

Nana: pero mi niña…

Yuri: me voy a entrenar nana, nos vemos.

Yuri se fue del jardín, tenía que seguir entrenando, no cedería, le mostraría a su padre que era fuerte, por que ni siquiera con el ataque pasado le bastaba entonces, le daría más pruebas. Subió a un árbol, haría su entrenamiento para velocidad, saltaría en los árboles, correría, nada la detendría, estaba preparada para saltar al siguiente lugar "solo tengo que tomar más impulso, solo eso…se que puedo hacerlo" pensó para si misma, se daba ánimos para saltar, tomo fuerzas, se impulsó y saltó, apenas y llegó al siguiente lugar, así era cada salto, pero cada uno de ellos era como si hubiera realizado tres más, el cansancio pronto se apoderó de ella pero aún así, siguió saltando, y cuando termino con este entrenamiento siguió con lo demás, Sesshomaru no estaba enterado de nada, los problemas del palacio lo tenían ocupado hasta muy tarde.

La pequeña Yuri aún no terminaba con el entrenamiento pero le faltaba el aire, sentía que ya no podía seguir, que su cuerpo no resistiría más, dio un paso y perdió noción de todo, se perdió en la oscuridad.

Sesshomaru estaba con el capitán de los guardias Yukito, trataban asuntos de la seguridad y reconstrucción del palacio, cuando de pronto una doncella entró a la habitación, trato de ser lo más educada posible, y se inclino ante su señor que al verla ahí guardo silencio

Doncella: mi señor lamento haber entrado así pero…pero…es la princesa Yuri…ella…ella…

Yukito: habla mujer no ves que mi señor esta angustiado!

Doncella: ella se desmayó en su entrenamiento, no ha despertado, no sabemos que le sucedió.

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación lo más pronto que pudo, se movía a sola esa velocidad que un youkai podía, siempre que se trataba de Yuri y su vida sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, no la sentía con nadie más, solo con ella y con la que había sido su madre Aome, así que finalmente llegó a la habitación de su hija y se encontró con su nana Hari, quién estaba acostándola en su cama, se veía realmente afligida.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué sucedió?

Nana: su entrenamiento señor, yo le dije que no continuara pero no me hizo caso continuó como si nada, mire el lugar donde estaban esas pesas esta lastimado….pobre de mi niña

Sesshomaru: o o… sal del cuarto, yo me encargo

Nana: pero mi señor hay que vendarla con las hierbas y después ver si no le da fiebre y…

Sesshomaru: sal del cuarto

Nana: si señor

Sesshomaru se quedo en el cuarto y comenzó a vendar a su hija, sentía como si hubiera hecho algo mal , solo Aome y su hija podían hacerlo sentir así, si no le hubiera puesto nada no se habría hecho daño, " ya encontraré otra forma" pensó Sesshomaru y se quedo ahí en el cuarto de su hija toda la noche.

Jaken: a veces mi amo bonito parece un padre normal… como si no fuera un youkai

Nana: es obvio señor Jaken, la niña Hari es su hija, su sangre es obvio que se preocupe por ella.

En la mañana Yuri despertaba de su largo sueño, al estirarse descubrió que le dolían los brazos y piernas, las sentía pesadas como si aún trajera esas pesas, pero en vez de eso estaban unos vendajes, al levantarse de la cama descubrió que en la puerta estaba su padre, sentado durmiendo, o descansando mejor dicho, así que Yuri se puso de pie sin hacer ruido, se comenzó a vestir pero un gemido de dolor salió involuntariamente y eso despertó a su padre, Yuri guardó silencio y siguió con su rutina para vestirse y peinarse, Sesshomaru tampoco dijo nada

Yuri: (p) ¿acaso de quedo cuidándome toda la noche, no lo creo el no es así…nunca es así…siempre es frío, a veces me pregunto si en realidad le intereso – padre continuaré con mi entrenamiento hoy, no se lo que me sucedió ayer, el calor me debió haber afectado

Sesshomaru: no es necesario, cambiaré tu entrenamiento

Yuri: o o no! Yo puedo con este, solo tengo que….

Sesshomaru: no es necesario, no es entrenamiento adecuado para ti.

Yuri: no es justo padre…se que piensas que soy débil pero…¡no lo soy!

Yuri trato de correr de ahí, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, era lógico, así que su padre la alcanzó rápidamente, la miró fijamente y después le dijo

Sessho: prepárate iremos a la ciudad.

Yuri: pero padre…

Sessho: (se da la vuelta) aún te falta mucho por aprender pero no pienso que eres débil.

Yuri: o o padre…n n me prepararé!

Nana: (entro a la habitación) ¿Cómo paso la noche mi niña? Su padre se quedo cuidándola toda la noche

Yuri: ¿ de verdad? no lo pensé.

Después de unos momentos Sesshomaru, su hija y Yukito el jefe de los guardias salieron al pueblo, tenían que enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en el pueblo y la ciudad, las tierras de todos estaban en peligro, el gobierno buscaba quitárselas a todo el mundo que tuviera grandes riquezas y Sesshomaru no dejaría que unos humanos insignificantes le quitarán la tierra que alguna vez había sido de su padre.

Al llegar a la ciudad Sesshomaru puso más atención en todo, había sin duda más soldados, más gente con armas en las calles pero a pesar de eso parecía que la gente seguía con sus actividades cotidianas, el mejor lugar donde enterarse sobre los problemas del gobierno era los restaurantes, y lugares más concurridos por la gente, así que en un parque muy conocido de la ciudad fue donde Sesshomaru prefirió estar, Yuri estaba feliz, veía a todos con atención, aunque quisiera correr no podía, aún sentía sus piernas pesadas y sus manos también por lo que permanecía sentada junto a su padre. De pronto una mano se poso sobre su hombro, cuando volteo era Takeshi quién la saludaba.

Takeshi: n n hola Yuri que gusto verte

Yuri: Takeshi! Hola como estas?

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ ¿Quién eres tu?

Takeshi: o o eh bueno… soy Takeshi Omura, amigo de Yuri, su hija Supongo

Yuri: nn es cierto padre

Sesshomaru se quedo en silencio, pero miradas de desconfianza se hicieron presentes, Takeshi ni siquiera lo notó, estaba tan ocupado mirando a Yuri que las miradas de odio que le lanzaba Sesshomaru le importaban poco

Takeshi: a mis padres les gustaría verte podrías ir con tu familia a…

Yuri: eh…no lo creo… no lo se…

Sesshomaru: ahora vengo, Yukito quédate y cuídala

Yuri: padre ¿A dónde vas?

Sesshomaru: quédate aquí. Y tu….no te muevas

Takeshi: oo si señor.

Varios hombres estaban hablando cerca de un gran palacio, estaban aparentemente preocupados, Sesshomaru se acerco a ellos, odiaba lo que estaba pasando pero si quería saber que sucedía con las cosas tendría que preguntar a los humanos

H1: ¿y usted quién es?

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué sucede?

H2: usted es el señor del palacio del monte ¿verdad? si yo lo reconocí.

H3: ¿no sabe lo que sucede? El gobierno intenta quitarnos nuestras pertenencias.

H1: parece que alguien del gobierno lo esta mandando, no sabemos quién pero…pronto nos avisarán que debemos hacer

H2: parece que va a ver una reunión en Kyoto, muy pronto supimos que atacaron su palacio, salió bien librado.

Sesshomaru: Kyoto…

H3: así es, mandarán cartas al parecer

Sesshomaru: bien.

Sesshomaru se alejo de ahí sin decir nada más, los hombres, dueños de palacios también, no se extrañaron por que ya había rumores que el señor de ese palacio era extraño, pero después de todo nunca se había metido con nadie y era poderoso.

Yuri estaba hablando con Takeshi, estaba sonrojándose, Takeshi era un chico apuesto y estaba interesado en ella, Yuri vio como su padre se aproximaba "ya me voy Takeshi" pero no le hizo caso, el seguía mirándola como si nada más existiera en el mundo, de pronto Sesshomaru sin hacer caso al chico le dijo a Yuri "nos vamos a Kyoto"

Yuri: me voy Takeshi, n n adiós!

Takeshi: yo te busco!

Yuri: o o a Kyoto? Padre ¿Qué vamos a hacer en Kyoto?

Sesshomaru: no se si tu irás, hay negocios que hacer

Yuri: pero padre…(p) sigue pensando que soy débil, lo sabía, pero si el no me quiere llevar…no hay nada que hacer…nada.

Yuri desvió la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos de su padre, si de por si pensaba que era débil esas lágrimas reflejaban aún más su debilidad. Llegaron al palacio y Yuri se fue a su habitación, se encerró y no dejo pasar ni siquiera a su nana.

Nana: ¿Qué le sucede? Señor…sucedió algo en la ciudad…

Sesshomaru: viajaré a Kyoto…Yuri no irá eso es todo.

Nana: pero señor…¿sabe lo doloroso que va hacer para ella dejarlo ir?

Sesshomaru: partiré mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 " en camino" **

La brisa de la mañana despertó a Yuri, esta vez no quería levantarse, su padre partiría a Kyoto y la dejaría sola en el palacio, su nana entró en la habitación con su ropa pero Yuri no se levanto, la mujer aún joven se sentó en su cama y la acaricio con ternura "no se preocupe niña, su padre la ama, estoy segura, regresará pronto" pero Yuri no estaba segura, sabía que su padre había sido un viajero constante en el pasado, tardaría en regresar no había duda, Kyoto…¿Por qué Kyoto, esa palabra le sonaba familiar, ahora podía recordar, en esa ciudad era donde vivía su tío, aquél que seguro sabía las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza.

Yuri: esta decidido

Nana: ¿de que hablas Yuri?

Yuri: nada nana nada déjame mi ropa enseguida iré

Yuri se vistió, tomo aquél juego de dagas que su padre le había dado, las guardó, tomó algo de ropa y la guardó en un pedazo de tela que envolvió después, la escondió en un rincón de su habitación y salió de su cuarto.

En el salón principal estaba Yukito, Hari, Jaken y algunos guardias, Yuri fue la última en llegar, su padre estaba por partir, al verla se acerco a ella, se arrodillo a su altura y le dijo "regresaré pronto, y cuando lo haga quiero que seas más fuerte" , Yuri solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, evitaba que salieran pero no podía, su padre se alejaba se iba, y entonces Yuri corrió lo abrazo por la espalda " no tardes padre" le dijo entre sollozos y después el youkai dudo en seguir caminando, ese abrazo lo detuvo, pero tomo fuerzas y siguió caminando, Yuri corrió a su habitación, saco su ropa y la tomo entre sus manos, estaba dudando de irse, aquél palacio era lo único que conocía, pero las dudas que tenía acerca de su padre y su madre la impulsaron a irse salto la barda del palacio de atrás y se fue si su padre iba por tierra ella iría por mar, llegaría antes o al mismo tiempo que el.

Horas habían pasado, la noche estaba por llegar y Yuri no tenía donde dormir, pero no le importaba, se sentó en la rama de un árbol y trato de dormir, y entre sus sueños podía ver la dulce sonrisa de su madre, era tan cálida que le provocaba sonreír al verla.

Zaz ! alguien había golpeado el árbol donde ella había dormido provocando que cayera, Yuri se levantó con dolor, volteó para ver quién era el maldito que había interrumpido su sueño y al ver quién era, se encontró con un chico alto pelirrojo, ojos verdes, llevaba puesto un traje de samurai, o algo parecido.

Yuri: oye como te atreves a despertarme!

Hombre: ¿Qué hacías dormida en un árbol? ¿Qué no tienes donde dormir?

Yuri: ¬¬ eso a ti no te importa, ya que me despertaste creo que mejor comienzo con mi viaje

Hombre: ¿A dónde vas?

Yuri: ya te dije que no te interesa

Hombre me llamo shippo ¿y tu?

Yuri: yuri

Shippo: eres muy joven como para viajar sola ¿acaso no tienes familia?

Yuri: por supuesto que tengo familia! Pero… mi padre….olvídalo

De vuelta en el palacio estaban buscando a Yuri como locos, nadie la encontraba, nadie sabía por que se había ido, ni siquiera a donde, y la más terrible solución era la mejor : tenían que avisarle a su padre de su desaparición. Así que el más ágil y veloz de los jinetes salió enseguida con la terrible noticia, si viaja día y noche posiblemente alcanzaría a su señor.

Mientras más caminaban Yuri y su nuevo acompañante encontraban más gente, más problemas, más ladrones, más problemas, estaban por llegar a una pequeña aldea, unos soldados estaban molestando a los aldeanos, Yuri nunca había visto tal crueldad, su padre siempre la había protegido de todo eso.

Yuri: pero deben dejarlos en paz!

Soldado: ¿Quién eres tu niña? No te metas en esto!

Shippo: eh nn disculpen a mi…mi…prometida, si mi prometida es algo inocente

Yuri: o/o ¿prometida?

Soldado: esta bien, solo aléjense de aquí

Shippo: gracias!

Yuri: óyeme! ¿Cómo que tu prometida! Yo... yo… o/o no tengo ningún interés en…

Shippo: n n no te preocupes es solo por que si nos vemos así será más fácil evadir a los soldados

Yuri: bueno…esta bien…eso creo…

Pasaban por la aldea y Yuri prefería no ver lo que los soldados hacían a los aldeanos cada vez que ella intentaba intervenir su acompañante la detenía del brazo, pero esto colmo su paciencia cuando apenas era la hora de la comida

Yuri: bueno ¿Quién eres tu para detenerme? Seguro también piensas que soy débil ¿no, pues dejame decirte que no, yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerme sola!

Shippo: escucha se que eres una hanyou, que eres mitad demonio, se que no eres como una humana normal.

Yuri: oo lo sabes?... (p) lo sabe…seguramente es …es un youkai también, su aroma es el de un youkai…si ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Mi padre siempre me dice que ponga atención en mi olfato…- tu también eres un youkai…puedo olerlo….

Sesshomaru estaba en camino, hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaba solo, de pronto el galope de un caballo se acercaba y se detuvo enfrente de el, era un sirviente suyo, podía reconocerlo, este traía un rostro afligido, de miedo, pero después se preparó y tomando aire le dijo " señor, discúlpeme, pero…ha sucedido algo terrible…la señorita Yuri ha desaparecido…no sabemos donde está…a donde se fue…." Sesshomaru no asimilaba aún lo que le decía su sirviente, su hija desaparecida y entonces un dolor extraño empezó a surgir en su pecho, no sabía que era pero sentía algo que nunca había sentido, después un sentimiento de enojo se mezclo con este otro sentimiento y fue cuando tomo del cuello a su sirviente y lo estrello en un árbol "como que no sabes donde esta Yuri?" le preguntó, pero este respondió que no, estaba furioso, saco sus garras y saco su látigo rompiendo árboles a su alrededor, su sirviente se alejo de ahí, veía aterrorizado como su señor descargaba su furia, pero esto cesó muy pronto, " avisa a todos que la busquen, de prisa" . Entonces se dio cuenta de que sentía, era lo que los humanos llamaban angustia.

Yuri seguía con su camino, Shippo y ella aún no se llevaban muy bien, habían pescado algo para comer, pero ella había dicho que ella podía conseguir su propia comida sola, y así lo hizo, era orgullosa e independiente, Shippo aún no sabía a quien le recordaba pero sabía que esa forma de ser le era muy familiar.

Shippo: ¿Cómo es tu padre?

Yuri : ¬¬ mi padre?...bueno ….el es un gran guerrero, y me entrena todos los días…es muy duro a veces pienso que no le importo

Shippo: no lo creo, creo que quiere que seas muy fuerte …

Yuri: ya lo se… como quisiera conocer a mi madre…pero ella esta…muerta…

Shippo: entonces ella era humana?

Yuri: si… su nombre era Aome… así era…

Shippo: oo Ao – me (p) entonces ella es…ella es…la hija de Sesshomaru y Aome… - tu padre es…. Sesshomaru

Yuri: así es…¿Cómo lo sabes?

Shippo: bueno no se como decirte esto…yo conocí a tu madre…yo

Yuri: ¿de verdad? nn dime como era por favor!

Shippo: bueno…tu madre era una mujer muy buena, trataba a todos por igual y era muy valiente… muy gentil, no había nadie como ella

Yuri: n n mi madre…era justo como me la imagine… es por eso que mi padre se enamoro de ella… yo lo sabía…

Shippo: yuri ¿tu padre te habla sobre tu madre?

Yuri: eh bueno si por supuesto, no dice mucho pero cuando le pregunto me dice que fue una mujer como pocas, y se le ilumina el rostro cada vez que habla de ella, se que la amo muchísimo.

Shippo: nunca lo pensé…

Yuri: también conociste a mi padre?

Shippo: si…un poco... era frío y distante, me imagino que ya cambio.

Yuri: pues no, sigue siendo igual… frío y distante casi nadie sabe lo que piensa, pero hay veces…hay veces que… parece otro…

Shippo: ya veo, mira ya casi llegamos a Kyoto

Yuri: eso es!

Sesshomaru no iba tan adelante como Yuri, aún le faltaba camino que recorrer, pero esta vez tendría que llegar a Kyoto lo más rápido posible, estaba seguro que su hija estaría allí, iría a buscar a Inuyasha, su sed de curiosidad era demasiada como la de su madre.

Antes de llegar a Kyoto había una pequeña aldea, pero no estaba normal, estaba en llamas, Shippo sabía que los soldados lo habían hecho, solo volteo la cara para no ver más pero cuando quiso decirle a Yuri que no interviniera la pequeña ya estaba en camino a la aldea, estaba ayudando a la gente, la sacaba de las casas en llamas, cuando Shippo llegó ella ya había ayudado, lo miró con decisión y le dijo "no dejaré que esta gente sufra, si no me quieres ayudar esta bien", Shippo al escuchar esto recordó a Aome, sin duda era su hija , así que comenzó a ayudar a la gente cuando de repente los soldados llegaron y al ver a dos jóvenes ayudar a los aldeanos se acercaron, con las armas en manos, listos para atacar

Soldado: dejen de ayudar a los aldeanos! Esta prohibido!

Yuri: no!

El soldado río inconciente de lo que estaba haciendo, muchos soldados se arremolinaron alrededor de la pequeña, otros tantos estaban con Shippo, el cual estaba viendo a Yuri quería ayudarla, no sabía como se iba a solucionar esto pero de repente vio como esa pequeña lanzó al parecer dagas matando a los soldados que la rodeaban, era poderosa no había duda era la hija de Sesshomaru y Aome, ahora el problema era ¿Cuál era el propósito de su viaje a Kyoto?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 "una decisión importante" **

Las luciérnagas alumbraban todo el prado, era hermoso el paisaje, Yuri nunca había visto este paisaje, aunque en este viaje había visto tantas cosas de las que no estaba enterada, ahora lo entendía, su padre la había cuidado de todo, después de todo la había protegido de cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarla, cuanto lo extrañaba, su querido padre siempre la recibía en la mañana con una propuesta para su entrenamiento, la cuidaba cuando estaba enferma y le expresaba su amor de padre de otra forma muy diferente a todos los padres que ella conocía, para la mayoría era muy frío y cruel pero ahora estaba segura: nadie lo conocía como ella, nadie.

Shippo estaba junto a esa extraña pequeña, era tan fuerte, el a su edad nunca había sido tan fuerte, ¿ como era posible que una hanyou fuera así de fuerte, su padre era muy fuerte por consecuencia ella había heredado esa obligación de ser tan fuerte como su padre.

Shippo: eres muy fuerte… sin duda tu padre te ha entrenado bien

Yuri: ¿fuerte yo? Bah! No es cierto, yo estoy débil aún…mi padre siempre esta buscando una forma de incrementar mi fuerza…

Shippo: aún eres joven, se que no conoces muchos hanyous y menos de tu edad pero te aseguro que eres una de las más fuertes que he visto… si no que la más fuerte… te lo aseguro.

Yuri: ¿ a si? Pues eso no es suficiente, nunca lo será! Algún día yo venceré a mi padre, yo lo haré por así tiene que ser!

Shippo: o o ¿tu vencer a Sesshomaru? (p) sin duda es muy orgullosa… - ¿a que vas a Kyoto?

Yuri: a visitar a alguien…tengo que hacerlo… aunque mi padre no esta enterado por lo que debo darme prisa

Shippo: ¿te escapaste de tu padre! OO

Yuri: si pero no tarda en encontrarme, me conoce demasiado bien…para estas alturas ya debe saber que estoy camino a Kyoto…

La mañana era fresca, pero a el no le afectaba, ya estaba en Kyoto, estaba agotado por haber viajado día y noche enteros a toda velocidad pero había logrado llegar antes que su hija , ahora tenía que encontrarla aunque no sería difícil.

Esa mañana Yuri ya estaba frente a la casa de su tío, Shippo estaba ahí con ella, su mirada era nerviosa.

Yuri: aquí es mi destino… ya no tienes que acompañarme Shippo

Shippo: es que no lo entiendes…este es mi destino también yo conozco a tu tío yo…vivo aquí.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, los guardias del castillo habían reconocido a Shippo y no le dieron tiempo a Yuri de hablar simplemente los hicieron pasar, pensaron que era la novia de Shippo, ella no los desmintió, la convenía que pensarán eso, y entonces un hombre salió del palacio, tenía el pelo largo y plateado, así como ella, su ropa era roja y su mirada era de alegría al ver a su nuevo amigo, la pequeña se quedo perpleja asi que cuando este ser se acerco lo sabía, era quien buscaba.

Inu: Shippo, amigo que sorpresa, por fin regresas ¿y quién es ella eh? ¬¬

Yuri: Inuyasha…usted debe ser Inuyasha…

Inu: ¿me conoces?

Shippo: Inuyasha te presento a Yuri…la hija de Sesshomaru y…Aome

Inu: OO la hija de …Aome…

Yuri: escuche se que no debo estar aquí, no tengo el permiso de mi padre para estar aquí pero tenía que hablar con usted

Kykio: veo que el pasado nos ha alcanzado… Shippo ven tenemos que preparar las cosas para la cena y tenemos que dejarlos solos.

Inuyasha estaba atónito, sus recuerdos de Aome regresaron a su mente, esa niña se parecía tanto a Sesshomaru, sus ojos eran muy parecidos, su rostro, sus actitudes, eso le provocaba reacciones encontradas, no sabía como actuar pero con el tiempo había aprendido a ser paciente y no ser tan impulsivo, así que le dio el tiempo que pedía, se sentaron en el estudio.

Yuri: mi padre es muy frío y cruel a los ojos de muchos, pero no tengo que decírselo usted es su hermano, y mi razón es que se que guarda un secreto, sobre mi madre, mi única esperanza es usted, quiero saber comoes que se conocieron, que sucedió, para que mi padre se enamorará de una humana debió haber sido una mujer única entre muchas y mi padre nunca me lo dice…

Inu: yo no soy quien tiene que decírtelo…si tu padre no lo hace yo tampoco lo haré

Yuri: ¡eso no es justo! Tengo tanto derecho como usted de saber la verdad…¡era mi madre!

Inu: no lo haré y piensa lo que quieras…puedes quedarte si quieres…después de todo eres mi sobrina….

Yuri pudo ver como su tío salía de la habitación, era igual de frío que su padre, no había duda, pero había algo que lo diferenciaba, tenía una mirada triste, llena de soledad, se preguntaba por que, ¿acaso tenía algo que ver con su madre, no, eso no podía ser ¿ o si?. Se levanto de donde estaba sentada, salió de la habitación y se encontró con los ojos de alguien que la espiaba, era Shippo, el le sonrió y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Yuri caminaba por un largo pasillo, entonces pasó por el cuarto de Inuyasha y esa extraña mujer, ella estaba hablando de ella "¿estas seguro que no debe saber, Aome era su madre, tal vez si viaja al pozo y la ve quede satisfecha" dijo la mujer, Yuri se quedo perpleja ¿pozo? "sabes que viajar en el tiempo no es fácil, esa niña es fuerte pero no creo que pueda con eso, será mejor mantener esto como está". Yuri se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto ¿de que pozo hablaban? ¿Viajar el tiempo? ¿Acaso podría ver a su madre, cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Era ya la hora de la comida, y un hombre se acercaba al palacio de Inuyasha, los guardias lo vieron con detenimiento se parecía tanto a su amo, pero de cualquier forma no lo podían dejar pasar, "quítense" dijo el hombre pero los guardias se negaron y entonces este hombre tomo del cuello a uno de los guardias y lo estrello contra la pared, estaba apunto de matarlo cuando la puerta del palacio se abrió y ahí estaba Inuyasha parado en medio del patio.

Inu: siempre tan intolerante a los humanos…no has cambiado en nada

Sessho: eso no te incumbe

Inu: aún no se como es que…(aparto su mirada de la de su hermano) Aome se quedo contigo

Sessho: eso tampoco te importa

Inu: ja dices eso por que ya paso mucho tiempo… ya olvidaste por completo lo que sucedió

Sessho: inútil eso no se olvida, no vine para charlar sobre el pasado ¿Dónde esta? Se que esta aquí

Inu: ¿tu hija? Debe estar por ahí…me pregunto sobre Aome

Sessho: ¬¬

Inu: pero no le dije nada, a mi no me corresponde.

Yuri sabía que su padre estaba en el castillo, no sabía que hacer, quería saber más sobre su madre pero extrañaba tanto a su padre…Shippo abrió la puerta del cuarto

Shippo: tu padre vino por ti

Yuri: lo se…ahora voy nn

Yuri se levanto del suelo, ya lo había decidido, iría con su padre, lo trataría de convencer de que lo dejará ver a su madre, de viajar en aquél pozo, no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Salió al patio y entonces pudo verlo, era su padre, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y corrió hacía su padre.

Sesshomaru al verla no supo como reaccionar, quería regañarla reclamarle por haber huido pero, también quería tenerla entre sus brazos, saber que estaba bien que nada le había sucedido, así que la rodeo con un brazo y se arrodillo a su altura. Inuyasha y Shippo vieron esto con asombro, ¿acaso tanto había cambiado, no, hace unos momentos se había mostrado igual que siempre, pero con su hija era tan diferente.

Yuri: perdóname padre pero…quería saber sobre mi madre y …pensé que…

Sessho: tu madre…

Inu: será mejor que se queden, hay guardias por todo Kyoto y es peligroso

Sessho: no te necesitamos

Inu: no lo hago por ti…lo hago por tu hija…después de todo es hija de Aome.

Yuri: Aome…mi madre…(p) que quiere decir con eso…

Sesshomaru no respondió nada, solo se dejo guiar por Yuri hacía su habitación, cerraron la puerta y dejaron a todos los demás afuera.

Esa noche era luna nueva, así que Yuri estaba inquieta, al caer la tarde se convirtió en humano, se sentó en un rincón, no le gustaba que nadie la viera como humano, se sentía indefensa como humana, su padre sin verla le dijo " sal de ahí, cada mes haces lo mismo…y te he visto tantas veces como humana…ya no importa para eso te entreno para que nos seas una humana indefensa" , Yuri salió de su escondite, y se dejo ver, se parecía tanto a su madre cuando se convertía en humana, tanto que algunas veces Sesshomaru deseaba que se quedará un poco más como humana solo para recordar a su amada Aome.

Sessho: tienes que comer…vamos a ver si el inútil de Inuyasha tiene algo que darte

Yuri: si padre…

Salieron de la habitación, entraron en el cuarto de comedor, ahí estaban todos, Sesshomaru entró primero y después con pasos inseguros entró Yuri.

Shippo: oo (p) es idéntica a Aome…. Es como verla aquí con nosotros…

Inu: oo Aome…(p) es como tenerla aquí conmigo…. Maldita sea no me gusta como me siento…hace mucho que no me sentía confundido…

Kykio: (p) Inuyasha aún recuerda de una manera muy especial a Aome… a veces me pregunto si tome la decisión correcta al quedarme con el, cuando perdió a Aome algo dentro de el se fue con ella…

Yuri: ¿tienen algo de comer?

Kykio: claro… ven pequeña te daremos algo de cenar

Sesshomaru: (se sentó mientras que Kykio se llevaba a Yuri a la cocina para darla algo de cenar)

Inu: ¿le dirás sobre su madre?

Sesshomaru: viajará en el pozo …

Inu: oo ¿Qué? pero es arriesgado lo sabes allá hay demonios con los que ella nunca se ha enfrentado…y ….

Sessho: que estas pensando Inuyasha? No la crié para que fuera así de débil como tu, se que habilidades tiene y se que no tendrá problemas para sobrevivir allá

Shippo: es fuerte cierto pero… no se es solo que… ¿no sería bueno que la acompañará alguien?

Inu: ¿alguien?

Myoga: yo puedo hacerlo amo Inuyasha!

Inu: ¬¬ no estas ya muy viejo para estos trotes?

Myoga: que grosero amo Inuyasha sabe muy bien que aún me quedan algunos años de vida! Además puedo serle de utilidad ¿no lo cree señor Sesshomaru?

Sessho: hagan lo que quieran, no me importa

Myoga: entonces iré con la señorita Yuri! ¿Cuándo partimos?

Sesshomaru: esta noche

Inu: pero esta noche ella es un humano!

Sessho: no te metas en esto Inuyasha es mi hija y se bien lo que hago

Inu: como quieras

Yuri: ya cene! Padre yo…

Sessho: vamos ( le avienta un pergamino) toma lee bien lo que dice ahí, son los demonios que existían en la era que esta del otro lado del pozo.

Yuri: ¿eso quiere decir que me dejarás ir? … gracias padre! (p) ahora si conoceré a mi madre me muero por verla!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 "el parecido es inevitable" **

Yuri estaba muy emocionada, el estomago le dolía de la emoción y de los nervios, ya había leído tres veces el pergamino que le había dado su padre, casi lo había memorizado, sabía las debilidades de cada monstruo y demonio, las repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras que iban camino al pozo.

Myoga: hola señorita Yuri soy el anciano Myoga y yo la ayudaré

Yuri: nn mucho gusto anciano Myoga! ¿Padre tu no vendrás conmigo?

Sessho: no… lo más que puedo permanecer ahí será poco tiempo… iré por ti después de unos días….¿entendido?

Yuri: si padre!

Finalmente llegaron al pozo, Yuri le dio un abrazo al su padre el cual solo la rodeo con un brazo y la vio alejarse de ahí, tenía ganas de sostenerla y no dejarla ir, tenía…miedo.

Yuri se aventó al pozo estaba tan nerviosa…. Después de unos minutos apareció en el mismo pozo, era como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Yuri: anciano Myoga ¿esta seguro que viajamos en el pozo?

Myoga: por supuesto que si Yuri! Pero antes de que nos encontremos con …tu madre bueno quiero advertirte algunas cosas, aquí las cosas no van a ser como te las esperas, no puedes decir de donde vienes, ni que Aome es tu madre y Sesshomaru tu padre, puedes cambiar el rumbo del destino así que solo podrás decir tu nombre y nada más importante

Yuri: esta bien anciano Myoga esta bien

La joven salió del pozo, y cuando llegó a la superficie vio que todo era un bosque donde antes era una gran ciudad, definitivamente no era la era Meiji, estaba en la era Sengoku, donde habitaba su madre! Comenzó a caminar siguiendo las indicaciones de Myoga, su guía en aquella tierra extraña. No había caminado mucho cuando un demonio con cuernos apareció… "carne humana" dijo el demonio, Yuri lo sabía quería comerla, nunca antes se había enfrentado a un humano y menos como humana "huyamos señorita Yuri ahora es humana y …." Dijo el anciano Myoga tratando de persuadir a la pequeña. "no, yo se como vencer a este monstruo ya verás Myoga" le dijo Yuri sacando sus dagas, se preparaba … el monstruo la veía con malicia y de pronto pudo ver como algo brillaba en el cuello de aquel monstruo, era un resplandor rosa

Yuri: Myoga…¿Qué es ese resplandor rosa que sale del cuello del monstruo?

Myoga: resplandor rosa? Es un…fragmento de la shikon! (p) esta niña como hija de Aome también heredo la capacidad de ver los fragmentos!

En otra parte muy cercana de ahí estaba un grupo muy peculiar, un hanyou había percibido un olor a demonio pero no se inmuto en levantarse por esos lugares se percibían muchos demonios pero la sacerdotisa que lo acompañaba se levanto y dijo "es un fragmento de la shikon…muy cerca de aquí" y fue entonces cuando el hanyou se puso de pie y decidieron con sus dos acompañantes ver que pasaba.

Yuri: (en la pelea con el monstruo) Myoga…¿si le doy entonces en el fragmento lo venceré más fácil?

Myoga: asi es pero no tiene flechas…

Yuri: ¬¬ ¿flechas? Para que las necesito si tengo mis dagas

Yuri lanzó una daga que dio justamente en el fragmento de la shikon, entonces el monstruo grito de dolor , se enfureció y corrió hacía la niña, esta saco otras dagas las sostenía con la mano derecha y las lanzó en el momento que llegan los extraños y vieron todo… el monstruo cayó muerto.

Miroku: pero si es solo una niña….

Sango: así es…pero mato al monstruo con facilidad

Aome: niña… ¿vas a querer el fragmento de la shikon? Es tuyo después de todo tu te lo ganaste

Yuri: 00 pero si es…(p) ella es mi madre no hay duda…esa sonrisa…es mi madre…

Aome: nn ¿estas bien?

Yuri: si… si… y no quiero el fragmento no estoy interesada en la piedra de shikon

Inu: 00 ¿no estas interesada en la piedra de shikon? ¬¬ ¿entonces por que le diste exactamente en el fragmento?

Yuri: por que…si le daba ahí lo vencía más fácilmente…

Miroku: pero si puedes ver los fragmentos…¿eres como la señorita Aome?

Myoga: hola amo Inuyasha ¡tanto sin vernos! Esta niña es Yuri …viaja por aquí …y si puede ver los fragmentos de la shikon…además acabo con el monstruo antes que ustedes llegaran…le evito tener que enfrentarlo ahora que esta como humano!

Inu: Myoga….¬¬

Yuri: (p) el hermano de mi padre es… un hanyou…o más bien era… y viajaba con mi madre…¿Dónde esta mi padre? ¿acaso no viaja con mi madre?...¿que sucede?

Sango: y dime pequeña… ¿tienes hambre? Podemos darte algo de comer nn

Yuri: serían muy amables…

Shippo: ¿y cuantos años tienes?

Yuri: tengo 13

Shippo: vaya …

El grupo llevó a su invitada al fuego, loe dieron algo de comida ninja como le decía Shippo, también era nueva para ella… comía en silencio, analizaba a su madre, se veía mucho muy joven, tenía un extraño atuendo traía una bicicleta ¿ acaso ya existían las bicicletas en ese tiempo, no estaba segura, pero si tenía esa sonrisa que la hacía estremecer, era hermosa sin duda.

Aome: nn y dinos de donde eres

Yuri: eh yo… vengo de muy lejos…

Miroku: por que no la dejamos descansar un poco ya en la mañana nos contará más de ella

Yuri: si gracias nn

Inu: ja como quieran…

El grupo se durmió, en la mañana todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, su invitada ya estaba despierta pero algo había cambiado

Shippo: ¡tu cabello! Es…blanco…¿eres una hanyou!

Yuri: eh…bueno si.

Aome, Miroku, Sango: 00

Inu: apenas esta madrugada me di cuenta… (p) tiene un parecido con Sesshomaru…

Shippo: se parece mucho a ti Inuyasha!

Inu: (le da un golpe en la cabeza) no digas tonterías enano!

Miroku: ¬¬ ¿no habrás….

Inu: no me mires así…esta niña no es nada mío… se los puedo asegurar!

Yuri: no…lo que sucede es que mi padre es un youkai y mi madre…fue una humana!

Aome: ya veo… ¿y donde esta tu padre pequeña?

Yuri: esta esperándome…en…mi casa…si en mi casa…

Shippo: tal vez y puedas acompañarnos en el viaje…aunque nos quedaremos por un tiempo aquí, ya que creo hay muchos demonios con fragmentos cerca!

Yuri: esta bien…

Yuri se quedó ahí, quería averiguar por que Inuyasha, su tío, estaba con su madre, ¿Qué estará pasando, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Caminaban a lo largo del valle, no había surgido nada, todos eran muy amables con ella, principalmente su madre, esto le agradaba, sabía que su madre era especial.

Yuri: eh…señorita Aome…¿Por qué trae esas ropas tan extrañas?

Aome: nn bueno es que yo vengo de otro lado!...

Shippo: si ella viene del otro lado del pozo!

Yuri :¿del otro lado del pozo?

Aome: si verás es algo complicado…yo vengo de una era más adelantada… pero puedo viajar a esta época por alguna razón …

Yuri: (p) mi madre venía del futuro?... así como yo vengo de la era Meiji…pero como…. – señorita Aome…. Y usted ha planeado en quedarse en esta época?

Aome: ay no se… es algo que aún no decidido

Yuri: pero si se enamorará de alguien… de esta época, se quedaría con el ¿cierto?

Aome: n/n ¿enamorarme? Ay que cosas dices Yuri… pues me imagino que si…

La tarde llegó sin ninguna novedad, pero con ella llegó la preocupación del hanyou, había demonios que solo atacaban de noche, estaban cerca de ahí, los podía oler, también Yuri y Shippo se pusieron más alertas, había peligro en el ambiente.

Inu: prepárense vienen demonios

Aome: si!

De pronto un grupo de demonios salieron del bosque, buscaban los fragmentos de la shikon que traía Aome, Inuyasha saco a colmillo de acero, Sango saco su boomerang parea pelear, eran más demonios de los que se esperaban, Yuri preparó sus garras, el anciano Myoga no quería que las usará pero no había opción, ya que un demonio se acercaba velozmente a ella, preparo sus garras "Donkan Tesso!" grito la chica, y de inmediato sus garras se clavaron en el monstruo, veneno empezó a sentirse en el ambiente. Inuyasha pudo sentirlo, era menos letal que el de su hermano, y aún así lograría que Aome y los humanos se sintieran mal, "Aome es veneno!" le grito Inuyasha a Aome que se alejaba al sentir el olor del veneno, los demonios fueron vencidos y Yuri se acerco, estaba apenada, sus garras por poco y matan a su madre!

Yuri: perdón por lo de las garras…no se me controlar, son de veneno, muy parecido al de mi padre…

Inu: tu…lanzaste el veneno!...ese ataque se parece al de Sesshomaru… de hecho…es

Shippo: ¿Quién es tu padre?

Yuri: ah oo no lo conocen de verdad, pero el tiene poderes de veneno

Miroku: ya veo…¿segura que eres mitad demonio? Eres muy fuerte…

Yuri: lo que sucede es que mi padre me entrena muy duro, no quiere que se débil…. El es así…

Sango: se a lo que te refieres, a tu edad mi padre también me obligaba a entrenar mucho…

Yuri: si… así es.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 " familia" **

Era otro día en la era Meiji, el castillo de Inuyasha desde hace algunos momentos ya estaba en actividad, nadie estaba durmiendo a pesar de ser tan temprano. Se podía ver a un youkai sentado en el patio, recargado en un árbol, viendo el amanecer, nadie podía saber que era lo que pensaba, era todo un misterio para todos, aunque esta vez se podía leer un poco de preocupación en sus ojos. Otro youkai parecido a este se le acerco, se para a un lado suyo

Inu: se parece mucho a Aome…

Sessho: ¬¬

Inu: puedes quedarte hasta que regrese, al fin y al cabo es mi sangre

Sessho: dentro de unos días iré por ella.

Inu: como quieras

Sesshomaru se levantó del patio, y se fue a su habitación dejando a su hermano algo sorprendido, tal vez nunca había visto a su cruel hermano con una mirada como la que tenía en esos momentos.

Kykio: se ve algo extraño, a decir verdad nunca lo había visto así.

Inu: así es. (p) después de todo es su hija…

Yuri despertaba con el hambre que tenía, los demás ya estaban despiertos, pero no había nada de desayunar, Shippo parecía tener el mismo problema, tenía hambre y no había nada que comer, Inuyasha solo volteaba hacía otro lado y Aome y Sango estaban preparándose para irse

Aome: y dime Yuri ¿seguirás viajando con nosotros?

Yuri: si no es una molestia si.

Inu: pues entonces será mejor que te vayas!

Aome: Inuyasha…¬¬ abajo!

Yuri pudo ver como al momento de que su madre había dicho esto el hanyou había caído al suelo, ¿Qué lo había causado?

Sango: no te preocupes Shippo, hay una aldea cerca, ahí encontraremos comida

Miroku: uu pero no tenemos dinero

Yuri: yo tengo unas monedas de oro ¿servirán?

Miroku: pero Yuri..claro que servirán… debes venir de una familia adinerada para traer monedas de oro

Yuri: eh si se podría decir que si.

Aome: entonces vamos!

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacía la aldea, pero mientras más se acercaban a la aldea Inuyasha, Shippo y Yuri se empezaron a inquietar , se les veía nerviosos, "huele a sangre" dijo finalmente Inuyasha, después de esto apresuraron el paso, tenían que ver que era lo que había pasado en esa aldea. Al llegar vieron a una aldea vacía, sin gente.

Aome: ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

Inu: un demonio los ataco, aún anda cerca

Yuri: pobre gente…(p) sin duda los tiempos no han cambiado, aquí la gente era asesinada por youkais y allá en mi era son asesinados por soldados…

Shippo: no te preocupes Yuri…descubriremos que youkai fue

Yuri: si Shippo nn no hay problema

Sango: cuidado se acerca.

Y de los arbustos salió un monstruo con piel roja, cuernos grandes y filosos, ojos negros como la noche, dientes afilados y en grandes filas, con un gran mazo en las manos, Yuri se sorprendió mucho al verlo, nunca había visto un demonio como ese, retrocedió algunos pasos, apretó el puño, quería esconderse detrás de su tío, pero en su mente solo veía la mirada juiciosa de su padre, exigiéndole más de ella misma, entonces dio los pasos que había retrocedido, saco sus garras, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacía el demonio tragándose su miedo.

Aome: ¡Yuri!

Miroku: debemos ayudarla!

Inu: esperen…

Yuri saco sus garras de veneno y no le hizo mucho daño al demonio, solo algunos rasguños, "no le hizo nada debo…esforzarme más…mucho más" pensó la chica, así que guardo sus dagas, no le haría daño con esas armas, preparó sus garras y las volvió a tirar, esta vez le hizo un poco más de daño

Inu: su ataque se parece al de Sesshomaru…pero también al …

Shippo: al tuyo Inuyasha!

Aome: basta debemos ayudarla!

Inu: si! (saca a colmillo de acero) ey niña hasta a un lado1 Viento cortante!

Aome: cuidado!

El viento cortante iba directamente a Yuri, esta no había reaccionado a tiempo, no sabía que había sido ese resplandor, pero alguien la empujo al suelo fuera del poder del viento cortante, alguien estaba encima de ella, pudo reconocer su olor, era su madre. Después de algunos momentos, el demonio murió destrozado por el poder de la espada de su tío, no podía creerlo, estuvo apunto de morir.

Aome: Inuyasha! No puedo creerlo…casi la matas…¿¡que sucede contigo!

Inu: yo le dije que se quitará!

Miroku: Inuyasha esta vez creo que te pasaste…

Sango: es una niña después de todo!

Yuri: yo… estoy bien… tiene razón Inuyasha…no reaccione a tiempo….

Aome: eso no es cierto Yuri… vamos pequeña, veremos que puedes comer

Yuri: no se preocupe señorita Aome…

No habían encontrado ninguna dificultad para que los aldeanos en forma de agradecimiento les dieran alojamiento, comida y todo de buena manera por haber matado al demonio. Yuri estaba cenando, no tenía hambre, esa tarde casi había muerto por su tío, Inuyasha, extrañaba tanto a su padre, el estar ahí con su madre era fascinante pero en verdad lo que deseaba era regresar a lado de su padre que nunca hubiera dejado que nada le sucediera, ya lo había decidido, se puso de pie, vio por última vez a su madre y a los demás que ya estaban durmiendo, y salió de la cabaña. Comenzó a caminar por el bosque, sabía donde estaba el camino de regreso al pozo de donde había salido, pero no llevaba mucho tramo cuando la voz de Inuyasha la detuvo.

Inu: ¿A dónde vas? Te vas sin despedirte de Aome y los demás?

Yuri: eso a ti no te importa después de todo…casi me mata hoy!

Inu: ¬¬ Aome y los demás se han preocupado por ti y tu te vas así'

Yuri: no lo entiendes… creo que nunca lo entenderás… ya cumplí con el propósito de mi viaje, ya puedo regresar en paz.

Inu: como quieras, eres una niña tan terca te pareces tanto a Aome

Yuri: o/o a… Aome?

Inu: si…pero como quieras! A mi no me importa!

Yuri decidió quedarse por lo menos hasta despedirse de su madre, así que durmió de nuevo.

Sesshomaru en la era Meiji ya lo había decidido, iría por Yuri en la mañana, no la dejaría más en esa era, nunca había sentido así, sentía como si le faltará algo "estúpidos sentimientos" pensó, pero nada podía hacer, esos sentimientos estaban bien arraigados en su corazón y nunca se irían.

La mañana de la despedida llegó, Aome sentía algo muy extraño al despedirse de esa niña, se sentía preocupada, así que muy a su pesar de Inuyasha acompañaron a la pequeña hasta muy cerca del pozo, Yuri no los dejo continuar, sabía que su padre estaba mas adelante, no podía dejar que la vieran con el, " amo Inuyasha regresaré con la señorita Yuri, regresó en unos días!" dijo el anciano Myoga, pero el olfato del hanyou no le fallaba, sabía que su hermano estaba cerca, muy cerca

Inu: espera Sesshomaru anda cerca.

Y de pronto de entré los árboles salió el medio hermano de Inuyasha, algo se veía diferente, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo especial, tanto que Inuyasha se había olvidado de sacar su colmillo de acero.

Sessho: (p) aome… después de tanto… puedo verte….

Inu: que haces aquí Sesshomaru?

Sessho: no te importa Inuyasha, siempre tan metiche

Inu: ¬¬ vete de aquí!

Yuri: yo…tengo que irme

Sessho: me voy… (p) adiós Aome…hasta pronto.

Aome: (p) la mirada de Sesshomaru es…cálida…¿Qué sucede?...me siento extraña.

Sango: ¿te vas a ir con el Yuri?1 no puedes el es…

Sessho: este asunto no les interesa, esta niña y lo que tengo que ver con ella solo nos importa a ambos

Inu: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso!

Sessho: ¬¬ olvídalo Inuyasha, un ser como tu no lo entenderá.

Shippo: deberías ser más cortés Inuyasha, deja que se vaya con…tu hermano, quizás se conocen, además después de que casi la matas!

Sessho: (al escuchar esto se enfureció, hizo un moviendo veloz que hizo que Inuyasha estuviera arrinconado en un árbol sin poderse defender) siempre tan estúpido, ten más cuidado con esa espada ya que un ser tan inferior como tu nunca la controlará como se debe!

Inu: maldito

Yuri: ya deténganse! Es hora de que me vaya… ( se acerco a su madre y la abrazo aspirando su dulce aroma) adiós Aome (p) adiós madre, eres mas de lo que me esperaba…te quiero.

Aome: adiós Yuri cuídate

Yuri se despidió de los demás y se apresuro dejando a todos confundidos por la relación que tenía con Sesshomaru, pero nunca lo descubrirían, solo vieron alejarse a ese par sin nada más que hacer, aunque Aome sentía como si le hubieran quitado algo importante de su ser, no sabía que podía ser, y Sesshomaru estaba satisfecho, había visto a su amada una vez más, no había otro sentimiento que no fuera el recuerdo de Aome y de Yuri en su mente y corazón del youkai.


	9. Chapter 9

**C**

**apitulo 9 " la calma antes y después de la tormenta" **

Una oscuridad momentánea los cubrió, la pequeña Hanyou estaba agarrada del traje de su padre así como cuando era pequeña y se agarraba del traje de su padre por que temía a las peleas y a los humanos violentos, esta vez se tomaba por que lo había extrañado, no había sacado todas sus dudas, había obtenido otras nuevas pero ya con el tiempo las resolvería, ahora lo que importaba era que estaba de regreso con su padre, en su era.

Una luz se fue haciendo más intensa, hasta que salieron por completo del pozo, primero salió Sesshomaru y después Yuri, esta iba en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos y en sus preguntas recién adquiridas, ¿Por qué si madre había estado con su tío y no con su padre? Y ¿habían sido solo ideas suyas o Inuyasha sentía algo especial por su madre?

Sessho: ¿a que te enfrentaste allá? El inútil de tu "tío" te cuido o solo se limito a cuidarse a si mismo?

Yuri: bueno solo al último fue cuando tuvo un pequeño descuido…eso fue todo…con su espada ya sabes padre…es una gran espada y creo que le costaba trabajo o no se….

Sessho: es de suponerse….

Yuri: mi madre era aún más de lo que me esperaba…era una gran persona…estoy segura que fue una gran madre cuando yo era pequeña

Sessho: te cuidaba siempre y en todo momento.

Yuri: padre…puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sessho: después Yuri ya llegamos

Yuri: si

Ambos llegaron al palacio de Inuyasha, había guardias en las puertas pero esta vez no pusieron pretextos para no dejar pasar al hermano de su amo, sabían de lo que era capaz y no querían hacerlo enojar. Yuri estaba cansada, quería dormir un poco, tenía sueño y cansancio, pero al entrar al patio principal quien estaba ayudando a los que haceres del palacio era Shippo que al verla dejo lo que estaba cargando y fue a saludarla

Shippo: (la abraza muy a pesar de Sesshomaru que solo lo vio con frialdad) hola Yuki bienvenida! ¿Cómo te fue?

Yuri: bien Shippo nn por fin conocí a mi madre!

Shippo: que bien, Aome era una gran mujer y estoy seguro que fue una gran madre

Yuri: si así lo creo yo también!

Inu: vaya vaya... ¿con que tenga cuidado con mi espada eh? …ahora lo recuerdo…después de que te fuiste apenas y pude respirar…aunque entiendo por que fue eso…

Sessho: y si lo vuelves hacer te mueres ¿entendido? ¬¬

Inu: fue un error de cálculo, no fue nada. Yuri ¿tienes hambre? Hay comida

Yuri: gracias voy a comer algo padre!

Shippo: yo voy contigo

Inu: veo que shippo esta interesado en Yuri…

Sessho: (con una mirada fría se despide de su "hermano")

Inu: ¬¬ vaya, después de todo tarde o temprano tendrá que pasar por eso…

Sesshomaru paso por la cocina cuando planeaba ir a su habitación, entonces escuchó a su hija hablando con Shippo, el youkai la tenía tomada de la mano, parecía ser inocentemente, la miraba a los ojos con esa mirada que Sesshomaru conocía perfectamente, aunque Yuri parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella solo comía y sonreía a todo el comentario que hacía Shippo, parecía no haberse dado cuenta que la miraba de manera especial. Sesshomaru lo miraba de manera fría, tenía el impulso de acercarse y golpear al joven youkai para que se alejara de su hija pero este impulso desapareció cuando Yuri lo vio y le sonrío "padre, he terminado de comer" le dijo y se puso de pie "nos vemos Shippo" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Shippo: (p) uu ay creo que tendré que apurarme…Sesshomaru se la llevará muy pronto.

Esa tarde habría una reunión de todos los señores dueños de los más grandes palacios de la zona, Sesshomaru estaba ahí, sin duda era el que más se hacía notar, los rumores le daban fama de un historial familiar dueño de la parte oeste de todo el Japón Feudal, un príncipe decían algunos, además su porte y elegancia lo hacía sobresalir de todos los señores feudales que se encontraban en aquel gran salón, Yuri lo había acompañado, tenía curiosidad por saber que les dirían, además su padre no había puesto ninguna objeción en eso, raro en el, desde la tarde había estado cerca de ella como protegiéndola de algo aunque Yuri ignoraba de que. Parecía una reunión social, todos estaban felices, o al menos parecían serlo, tomaban vino, algo de comida, aunque había algunos que parecían preocupados, ellos permanecían en un lugar alejado de todos, el olor a humanos nunca le había agradado a su padre y menos en multitud como en ese momento. Cuando un joven de entre toda la multitud se le hacía conocido, si era el Takeshi su amigo de su ciudad. El joven también la vio, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se le iluminaron los ojos con un brillo muy especial y se acerco a ella.

Takeshi: Yuri! Que alegría verte! (quería abrazarla pero al ver los ojos fríos de su padre se contuvo)

Yuri: Takeshi…también estas aquí ¡que gusto verte! (ella si lo abrazo inocentemente)

Takeshi: o/o Yuri…yo…te extrañe bastante

Yuri: nn si yo también …

Padre: (de Takeshi) hola jovencita…¿tu padre también vino?

Yuri: si por supuesto

Madre: que linda esta ¿no te parece hijo?

Takeshi: u/u madre.

Padre: ¿donde esta tu padre?

Sesshomaru: (se para junto a su hija sin decir nada)

Padre: ah señor Sesshomaru que gusto verlo… deseo hablar con usted de un asunto importante.

Sessho: bien será más tarde, ahora no

Madre: por supuesto que será más tarde…nn es un asunto de suma importancia

Yuri: (se acerca y le susurra a Takeshi) ¿tu sabes de que quieren hablar?

Takeshi: o/o eh…tengo una leve idea…pero no creas que fue mi idea

Yuri: oo no se de que hablas…pero ya me enteraré después nn

Takeshi: si después

De pronto un oficial de al parecer alto rango apareció, atrás de el venían otros oficiales, se detuvieron enfrente del salón donde todos pudieran verlos.

Oficial: me alegro que los dueños de las tierras más ricas de esta zona estén aquí presentes ya que lo que les tenemos que decir es de suma importancia, el gobierno ha requerido de su presencia en este palacio ya que se necesita de sus tierras, habrá pronto una guerra importante, sus tierras como las más grandes y ricas de esta zona son esenciales para la victoria, así que los soldados del Japón se instalarán en sus tierras y tendrán libre permiso de ocupar cuanta tierra se necesite. Eso es todo

Sesshomaru: (p) no dejaré que unos asquerosos humanos se instalen en las tierras de mi padre…insolentes.--- ningún soldado se instalará en mis tierras

Oficial: no tiene opción, o de lo contrario su palacio será atacado y será despojado de todas sus pertenencias

Sesshomaru: ja iluso

Oficial: puedo reconocerte…eres quién derroto a cientos de soldados…fue muy insolente de su parte…pero ya aprenderá…recuerde que tiene una hija…y…

Sessho: (una mirada fría y desafiante) si algo le sucede a mi hija…se arrepentirá

Oficial: (con una mirada de miedo solo se dio la media vuelta) (p) que hombre tan insolente..cree que el puede acabar con todos mis hombres…aunque por alguna razón su mirada me causa un gran temor…

Yuri: padre…espérame

Padre: creo que son es los correctos ¿no crees Takeshi?

Takeshi: padre, sin duda es una familia muy poderosa

Madre: justamente lo que tu mereces

Ya en el palacio de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ordeno que se preparara todo para su regreso, quería regresar lo antes posible a su palacio, Inuyasha entró en la habitación de su hermano, no sabía por que pero quería la seguridad de esa hanyou, quería que siguiera con vida, tal vez era por que le recordaba a Aome

Inu: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sessho: planean invadir las tierras del oeste…no lo permitiré, no dejaré que unos humanos insignificantes lo hagan.

Una conversación comenzó entre los dos hermanos, uno abogaba por que se quedarán en el palacio y el otro por irse lo antes posible. Mientras tanto en el jardín estaba Yuri acostada en el pasto, Shippo llegó se acostó junto a ella.

Shippo: ¿crees que te irás pronto?

Yuri: si es lo más posible.

Shippo: en esta era las cosas son más peligrosas, pero desearía que hubiera paz… por que… quiero que te quedes un poco más.

Yuri: o/o Shippo pero ¿Qué dices?

Shippo: yo…es que yo…

Pero su conversación se detuvo cuando escucharon las voces alteradas de dos hombres " no dejaré que lo hagas!" gritaba una y la otra voz le contestaba "¡no es de tu incumbencia!" le grito el otro. Yuri reconoció la voz de su padre, así que se puso de pie y se escondió detrás de una pared, quería ver por que era que discutía. Podía ver que su padre estaba de pie, ya estaba alterado al igual que Inuyasha " ¡es solo una niña y tu la llevas a la guerra!" le decía Inuyasha " ¡es mi hija y no te importa que es lo que le suceda!" le grito en un tono frío y cruel Sesshomaru a su medio hermano " después de todo es hija de Aome y…¡no tiene por que sufrir por tus errores!" le grito Inuyasha, "ella no es Aome Inuyasha, así que no es tu responsabilidad, y de cualquier forma cuando Aome era tu responsabilidad no la cuidaste como debías…¿o quieres que te recuerde como fue que la perdiste?" le dijo Sesshomaru en un tono de cruel burla con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

Yuri: (p) ¿Cómo fue que la perdió? Entonces si estaban juntos…entonces Aome e Inuyasha estaban…estaban…enamorados…

Inuyasha apretó los puños, ese comentario le había dolido en el fondo de su alma pero se contuvo " tu…maldito infeliz…tu fuiste quién me la quito… mi asuntos con Aome no eran de tu incumbencia y aún así te metiste en nuestros asuntos y te la llevaste" le dijo un resentido Inuyasha a su hermano " no fue mi culpa…tu estúpida indecisión fue lo que al final hizo que se decidiera por otro camino, Inuyasha el único culpable fuiste tu" le dijo como decisión Sesshomaru, y listo para partir se dio la media vuelta pero se encontró con la mirada juiciosa de su hija, estaba llena de dolor y confusión.

Sesshomaru: oo Yuri

Yuri: padre…eres muy cruel… fuiste capaz de quitarle la compañera a otro hombro que es tu hermano…como puede ser posible…yo…

Sesshomaru: prepárate que mañana regresamos al palacio ¿entendido? Y no se te ocurra huir que esta vez no seré tan indulgente contigo

Yuri: oo si …señor Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: se-ñor Sesshomaru? oo…(p) ella parece estar muy resentida…si regresa así…si lo hace…será una parte mi culpa…

Shippo: ¿estas bien Yuri?

Yuri: debo irme Shippo.

Yuri se metió en su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza vio el rostro de preocupación de Shippo, le dio una sonrisa triste y cerró la puerta.

Sesshomaru estaba en su habitación, no podía dormir había un leve sonido que lo inquietaba, era un triste sollozo que venía de la habitación contigua, era su hija la que lloraba en silencio, quizás nadie en el palacio lo sabía pero ese sonido era uno a los que el youkai más le temía, al sonido de la tristeza de su hija. Se levanto, nunca le había tenido que dar una explicación a nadie en su vida, el hacía lo que quisiera y cuando el deseara, ni siquiera Aome había podido con ese hábito solo se había conformado con sonreír y esperar a su regreso cuando se iba, pero esta vez era diferente tendría que dar una explicación, era su obligación como padre. Así que abrió la puerta y el sonido de los sollozos se detuvo pero no hubo respuesta de su hija, sabía que estaba despierta y que lo estaba escuchando más tal vez no quería toparse con los ojos de su padre. Sesshomaru se sentó en el piso de madera. " era una tarde como cualquiera, en ese entonces Lin era aun una niña, había demonios rondando por los alrededores así que salí a asegurarme que ninguno llegará a donde estaban Jaken y Lin, pero cuando regresé uno de los demonios iba a matar a Aome, y sin pensarlo la salvé, Lin cuido sus heridas y yo por alguna razón deje que se quedará hasta que curará sus heridas por completo, pero su olor me inquietaba no más que su actitud, no era débil como la mayoría de los humanos, daba todo sin recibir nada a cambio, era algo nuevo para mi, una tarde fue cuando decidí que se quedaría conmigo por siempre, no pude evitarlo, ella sufría por la indecisión de Inuyasha al no saber si la amaba a ella o a otra mujer, y sin darme cuenta mi presencia y actitud la confortaba y desde ese momento estuvimos juntos" Yuri al escuchar esto se sentó, nunca antes su padre había sido tan sincero con ella, sus ojos reflejaban una total sinceridad, la miraba a los ojos y le decía todo eso que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, no le había quitado la mujer a nadie, se enamoraron y les fue inevitable la traición, sabía entonces que su madre había sido feliz a lado de su padre y eso era suficiente para que ella quedará satisfecha, corrió y abrazo a su padre. Sesshomaru solo cerró los ojos y la rodeo con sus brazos, se sentía aliviado era como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima que había cargado por mucho tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

**C**

**apitulo 10 **

Una sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro de la hanyou de 13 años, de nuevo había tenido un sueño con su madre, eso sueños le agradaban eran sus preferidos, así podía sentir que estaba con ella en todo momento y eso era lo mejor de esas noches, se levanto y se vistió, recordó que esa mañana partiría a su casa nuevamente , tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación, se dirigió al comedor del palacio donde estaban ya Inuyasha, Shippo y Kykio, todos tenían una mirada de preocupación y al verla llegar a la sala levantaron la cara y la analizaron con atención.

Shippo: ¿Cómo te sientes Yuri?

Yuri: eh bueno…

Inu: debes saber algo, creo que es importante ya que es el pasado de tu madre y …

Yuri: nn no es necesario Inuyasha, ya me lo ha explicado todo mi padre

Inu: oo ¿lo hizo? ¬¬ te dijo todo ¿eh?

Sesshomaru: por supuesto que le dije todo, yo no soy como tú.

Inu: ¬¬ bah no te creo nada pero ya no importa!

Kykio: ¿se van hoy?

Yuri: si señorita Kykio pero me divertí mucho aquí!

Shippo: si me disculpan ( se puso de pie y salió de la habitación)

Yuri: ¿Qué le pasa?

Kykio: nn bueno tengo el presentimiento de que no quería que te fueras

Sesshomaru: tenemos que llegar lo antes posible así que quiero que hoy corras a máxima velocidad Yuri

Yuri: si!

Al terminar de desayunar la partida fue inevitable, Yuri tenía que despedirse de su amigo Shippo pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte, aún no entendía, el sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que partir de ese lugar, lo buscó en todas las habitaciones del lugar pero no lo encontró, resignada regresó a lado de su padre que ya estaba desesperado, "adiós Tío Inuyasha, Kykio me despiden de Shippo!" dijo Yuri, pero de pronto "espera Yuri" se escucho en el fondo del jardín ,era Shippo que venía corriendo, al llegar enfrente de la joven la miró a los ojos y la abrazo " espero que verte muy pronto, te extrañaré" le dijo el youkai a la chica que se sonrojo al escuchar estas palabras, escondió el rostro de su padre por lo menos hasta que se le pasará lo sonrojado y emprendieron el viaje de regreso.

Se movían a gran velocidad, Sesshomaru estaba hablando en serio cuando había dicho que llegarían lo antes posible, Yuri se sentía más ligera, el entrenamiento de las pesas le había servido de mucho, ahora se movía con más libertad, pero ya después de una hora de viajar a esa velocidad y llevar más de la mitad del viaje comenzó a cansarse y fue en aumento poco a poco hasta que jadeando por el cansancio "podemos descansar padre?" le dijo a su padre que para su sorpresa se puso en cuclillas "sube no hay tiempo" le dijo, Yuri coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y el enseguida emprendió el viaje nuevamente , se movía a mayor velocidad, ahora lo comprendía, se había estado conteniendo para que pudieran viajar a la misma velocidad, Yuri se recargo en la espalda de su padre y muy pronto se quedó dormida.

En el palacio de Sesshomaru, su nada Hari y Jaken estaban esperando que su amo regresará con su hija, se habían quedado muy preocupados, principalmente la nana que era como una madre para Yuri.

Hari: ¿cree señor Jaken que el señor haya encontrado s Yuri?

Jaken: por supuesto que si, mi amito no regresará sin ella, de eso estoy seguro

Hari: me da gusto escuchar eso.

El anochecer había llegado, el palacio parecía estar en calma, Yukito el guardia principal y el señor Jaken se habían hecho cargo de todo de manera excepcional, no habría quejas de su señor cuando este regresará, pero entonces la voz de los guardias de las puertas alerto a todos " el señor, es el señor se acerca a gran velocidad!" grito uno de ellos, en seguida se abrieron las puertas y dejaron pasar a su señor que se detuvo y en seguida Yukito tomo a Yuri en brazos

Yukito: me alegra que haya regresado señor pero ¿Qué le sucede a la señorita Yuri?

Sessho: llévenla a su habitación, solo duerme

Hari: que alivio la niña Yuri esta bien!

Jaken: que le dije, mi amo nunca regresaría sin Yuri

Sesshomaru: Yukito mañana a primera hora habrá junta con todos los guardias y generales ¿entendido?

Yukito: si señor!

Jaken: ¿junta? ¿acaso pasa algo malo?

Sessho: nos invadirán pronto Jaken, hay que estar preparados.

Jaken: invadirnos? Pero señor Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru desapareció de la vista de todos, se encerró en su cuarto y no apareció hasta la primera hora de la mañana siguiente cuando todos sus guardias lo esperaban para ver que anunció les tenía su amo aquel día.

Sessho: habrá invasión muy pronto, hay que estar listos, los guardias volverán a sus entrenamientos avanzados, habrá doble guardia y se comprarán más armas, Yukito y los generales idearan un plan de seguridad, lo quiero lo más pronto posible.

Yukito: ya escucharon, todos a trabajar!

El palacio se puso en movimiento, la seguridad era lo primero al parecer en ese momento, su señor extrañamente se veía más tranquilo que cuando se había ido, no sabían que había sido pero les agradaba la idea.

Yuri se había levantado para las doce del día, estaba cansada pero feliz de estar de regresó en su casa, le contaba todo lo que le había sucedido a su nana Hari, que estaba sorprendida de todo lo que le había pasado, parecía haber vivido más en esa semana que en toda su vida.

Para las seis de la tarde unos visitantes llegaron al palacio, parecían venir de otro palacio o de otra gran familia, Yuri se asomo para ver quienes eran, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que era Takeshi y su familia.

Yukito: que sorpresa señor…¿Qué viene a hacer por estos rumbos?

Señor: queremos hablar con su señor

Yukito: enseguida

Sesshomaru estaba en el palacio viendo asuntos que aún no se habían resuelto del palacio cuando Yukito llegó "señor la familia del chico Takeshi viene a verlo", Sesshomaru no tenía buena espina de todo esto, se levantó, y dejo el lugar con todos sus guardianes y generales ahí. Fue inmediatamente a la habitación de su hija "quiero que vengas conmigo" le dijo, Yuri ya sabía que era para ver que era lo que querían los padres de Takeshi, así que lo siguió sin decir nada más, su nana Hari le dijo que se portará como toda una señorita y que se portara bien.

Entraron a la habitación, los padre de Takeshi y el mismo se pusieron de pie, Yukito acompañaba a su señor, para eso de la diplomacia su señor no era paciente por lo que el era el encargado de esas cosas.

Señor: nos tomamos el atrevimiento de venir por que el asunto que tenemos que tratar con usted es de suma importancia. Como sabe nuestro hijo ya tiene la edad para ser un samurai, con esto ya puede ganarse la vida y como heredero de nuestra fortuna creemos que nada le falta para comprometerse.

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ y ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Señora: pues queremos arreglar un compromiso entre su preciosa hija Yuri y nuestro Takeshi, de entre todas las princesas de los alrededores ella es la más indicada, además Takeshi y ella se llevan bien

Sesshomaru : oo ¿comprometerse? …

Yukito: este… mi señor lo considerara, como saben la señorita Yuri aún es muy joven y no sabemos si esta preparado para tal responsabilidad

Señor: bien eso nos alegra, espero consideren tal oferta, la unión entre su hija y mi hijo será una de las más poderosas de la región.

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación, Yuri estaba sorprendida, eso era lo que querían, casarla con Takeshi, no podía creerlo, ella aún era muy pequeña ¿o no, volteo a ver a su padre, se veía molesto, muy molesto, a decir verdad era mucho mejor no hablarle en esos momentos, empujo a un guardia y se metió en su habitación cerrando la puerta para todos.

Esa noche Yuri trato de entrar a la habitación de su padre, quería ver si estaba bien, por supuesto que sabía que estaba bien físicamente pero con la noticia que había recibido no había dicho nada, la pequeña toco la puerta pero nadie contesto "padre? ¿estas ahí?" pregunto la pequeña pero nadie contesto, así que decidida abrió la puerta y se encontró con que estaba vacía, no había nadie, su padre había salido del palacio. Así que volvió a su cuarto sin decir nada, hacía mucho que su padre no salía así del palacio, cuando ella era pequeña se asentaba por algunos días, su nana le decía que era por que su padre como buen demonio necesita de vez en cuando estar solo, que así era el espíritu de su padre, libre. Pero en cuanto más crecía ella y menos necesitaba de los cuidados de su padre, menos se desaparecía, Yuri sabía que su padre estaba agobiado, preocupado, furioso seguramente, ella nunca lo había visto furioso, pensaba que el se iba para evitar que ella saliera lastimada.

Hari, su nana vio a su querida niña Yuri en su habitación, estaba mirando hacía la ventana, conocía bien esa mirada, era de tristeza, se acerco y la abrazo

Hari: Yuri no te preocupes tu padre ya regresará, siempre lo hace

Yuri: lo se nana, lo se.

Días habían pasado, y Sesshomaru aún no había regresado, Yuri estaba preocupada, triste, ¿Por qué su padre le hacía eso? ¿Por qué no la llevaba con el? Las visitas de Takeshi la animaban, entrenaban juntos pero este se iba antes de que anocheciera, ya que quería evitar encontrarse con el padre de Yuri ya que le asustaba un poco eso de encontrarse con el su mirada era atemorizante.

Takeshi: bien creo que ya es hora de irme… ¿no ha regresado tu padre?

Yuri: no… pero ya lo hará… eso de casarnos le tomo por sorpresa. Aunque yo no estoy segura de querer hacerlo creo que aún soy joven

Takeshi: nn si bueno mis padres son algo precavidos ya sabes… dicen que como señorita de un palacio pronto habrá muchos pretendientes queriendo tu mano en matrimonio, y como siempre nosotros debemos ser los primeros

Yuri: nn ya veo a decir verdad es parecida la forma de pensar de tus padres y el mio

En ese momento los guardias comenzaron a correr por todos lados, parecían asustados, Yuri se extraño de esto y pronto se entero que las tropas imperiales se acercaban a la zona, querían alojarse adueñarse de las casa grandes y palacios, su padre no lo permitiría, así que como fueron sus ordenes se prepararón para defender el palacio, Takeshi no tenía problemas su casa también estaba bien cuidada, sus padres habían aceptado alojar soldados así que no había problemas

Yuri: será mejor que te vayas va a ver problemas

Takeshi: me quedaré a protegerte, se que eres fuerte pero mi deber es estar aquí, no puedo dejarte sola!

Yuri: o/o esta bien como quieras (p) padre…cuanta falta nos haces

Guardia: señorita Yuri venga a ponerse en un lugar seguro

Hari: vamos señorita

Yuri: si por supuesto

Llevaron a Yuri , a Hari al mismo lugar en donde se habían resguardado del primer ataque, Takeshi fue con ellas tenía que protegerlas a como de lugar.

Jaken: Yuri esta alerta en caso de un ataque fuerte tu y yo seremos los únicos demonios capaces de defender el castillo

Yuri: si señor Jaken!

Takeshi: ¿demonio?

Yuri: vamos, después te explico (p) ¿seguirá pensando lo mismo de mi cuando le diga la verdad de mi herencia?

Mientras tanto en otro lugar estaba Shippo, en el palacio de Inuyasha, sentado en un árbol pensaba en la bella sonrisa de Yuri, desde que se había ido no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ¿ acaso se había enamorado, nunca le había sucedido, estaba seguro de que era así, y el solo pensar de que pudiera pasarle algo ahora que las tropas estaban por todo el país, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que Inuyasha estaba debajo de aquel árbol.

Inuyasha: te ves extraño shippo

Shippo: oo Inuyasha! Yo…bueno…estoy pensando en… Yuri

Inu: me lo imagine…te veías tan triste cuando se fue.

Shippo: estoy preocupado por ella, ahora que las tropas se han esparcido por todo el país…

Inu: no tienes de que preocuparte Shippo… Sesshomaru no dejaría que su hija corriera peligro, siempre se ha caracterizado por eso, siempre llega justo a tiempo para salvar a las personas que le interesan.

Shippo: tienes razón nn además creo que Yuri es una de las hanyou más poderosas que he visto

Inu: sus padres tienen fuertes poderes…así debía ser. ¿Por qué la vas a ver?

Shippo: ¿ de verdad? ¿crees que sea buena idea?

Inu: a ella le va a gustar a Sesshomaru no tanto pero solo irás por días y podrás quedarte en alguna casa de hospedaje.

Shippo: esta bien ¡así será!


	11. Chapter 11

**C**

**apitulo 11 "la furia de sesshomaru" **

La oscuridad lo cubría todo, Yuri esta temblando, su nana le tenía tomada la mano, esta también esta temblando, "no te preocupes nana yo te protegeré como la vez anterior" le dijo Yuri con una sonrisa a su nana, Takeshi tenía su espada lista, podían escuchar a lo lejos los sonidos de la lucha que estaban sosteniendo los soldados del palacio, Yuri estaba preocupada, indignada, quería salir, acabar con esos soldados imperiales que estaban destruyendo su casa, su hogar, pero Takeshi no le permitía salir, además tenía razón, ella sola no podría contra tantos, pero en ese momento la lucha se acerco al lugar en donde estaban, Yuri preparó sus dagas, Takeshi su arma, y de un solo golpe la puerta se abrió, un soldado saco a Yuri y a la nana con jalones y malas formas, Yuri se enfado tanto que rasguño con sus garras a los soldados " me rasguño!" dijo uno de ellos, por esto se acercaron a ella, querían hacerle daño, pero Takeshi se interpuso entre ellos, no se movieron, sabían quien era el, era hijo de uno de los generales más importantes, si se oponían al muchacho, si algo le sucedía ellos serían castigados fuertemente, pero uno de ellos pensó rápido y lo golpeo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconciente, lo apartaron en un cuarto y Yuri respiró aliviada, por lo menos el no se vería involucrado en sus problemas.

Soldado: bien niña ¿Qué vas hacer pelear encontra de nosotros? Ja

Yuri: hazte a un lado nana

Yuri saco sus dagas y las lanzó en diferentes direcciones, dando cada una de ellas en un blanco diferente, los soldados al ver su habilidad se hicieron para atrás, no dejarían que una niña los intimidara por lo que de nuevo dieron un paso adelante, se pusieron en guardia y atacaron. Yuri no tenía ya nada más que sus garras con veneno, las uso, se movía con rapidez, cada uno de los soldados cayó muerto.

Yuri: nana vamos tenemos que ayudar en lo que se pueda tu ve a cuidar a los heridos y yo… a ver que puedo hacer

Nana: pero Yuri tu padre se enfadaría si te viera luchar!

Yuri: en su ausencia yo soy la responsable del palacio!

La pequeña hanyou se fue de la habitación, conforme iba acercándose a la entrada principal más ruido de batalla podía escuchar, pero esta vez cuando llegó los soldados de su padre ya estaban siendo derrotados, ella se congelo al ver esto, quizás nunca había visto tanta muerte a su alrededor, pero entonces el general de todos los soldados hizo acto de aparición, al parecer era joven, bajo de su caballo, Yuri tenía preparadas sus garras, el general, se acerco, parecía sobrenatural, si así era, Yuri podía percibirlo.

Yuri: usted no es humano

General: vaya que buen olfato tienes justo como el de tu padre ¿verdad?

Yuri: ¿Qué quiere?

General: quedarme con las tierras de tu padre… son muy envidiadas lo sabías…

Yuri: aquí no es bienvenido así que váyase

General: una insignificante hanyou como tu no me va a dar ordenes

Yuri se enfado al escuchar sus palabras, saco sus garras y ataco pero este detuvo su ataque con una sola mano, era poderoso, pero no se rindió, siguió atacando una y otra vez y otra vez, pero eran pocos los rasguños que había logrado hacerle, en cambio ella recibía fuertes golpes pero se levantaba, no defraudaría a su padre, no lo haría.

Yuri: esta bien usaré lo más poderoso que tengo…mi Kyudo espiritual

General: anda úsalo.

Yuri se preparó, concentró toda su energía en sus manos, era una energía diferente, poderosa, y entonces lo lanzó, un fuerte destelló la cegó por unos instantes, no lograba ver nada, si eso no lo hacía caer nada lo haría, nada, pero entonces de entre el polvo salió la figura de su enemigo.

Yuri: (p) estoy perdida…

General: ahora si basta de juegos… te mataré

Yuri: estoy perdida.

El general lanzó un fuerte ataque, Yuri logro esquivarlo por poco pero después le siguieron otra serie de ataques igual de fuertes, Yuri ya estaba casi sin fuerzas, pero su vida corría peligro, de pronto llegó al punto en donde estaba acorralada, moriría, pero entonces sintió algo extraño.

Yuri: (p) ¿Qué me sucede? … siento como estoy perdiendo el control… mi sangre esta hirviendo…

Pero de repente dejo de sentir eso, su padre había llegado justo a tiempo, y fue lo último que vio, a su padre llegando para salvarla.

Sesshomaru al ver a su hija caer inconciente saco sus garras, quería explicaciones de por que su hija estaba herida y ese youkai estaba ahí,

Sesshomaru: morirás

General: pero no quieres saber quien soy yo…estoy seguro de que si…mi nombre es Ujio ¿recuerdas?

Sesshomaru: oo maldito…deberías estar muerto

Ujio: pues verás…cuando un padre te abandona te vuelves más fuerte

Sesshomaru: un insignificante ser como tu no merece vivir, tendrás el honor de ser asesinado por el gran Sesshomaru!

Ujio: ¿a yo no soy digno de llamarme tu hijo? ¿yo un youkai completo? ¿y esa asquerosa hanyou si!

Sesshomaru: ( ve su herida en el pecho, era grave) esa herida te le hizo ella. y lo que suceda ya no es de tu incumbencia

Ujio: yo creo que si… si muere esa hanyou podremos quedar en paz

Sesshomaru: ( se pone enfrente de su hija) morirás en el intento

Ujio: ¿Por qué te empeñas en salvarla! Antes estabas en contra de los hanyous

Sesshomaru: no tengo por que darte explicaciones!... a un traidor como tu

Ujio: esta bien… si así lo quieres…así será

Ujio empezó su ataque, Sesshomaru los repelía, pero al ver a su hija sangrando con un moviendo rápido la tomo en sus brazos, creo una cortina de humo y salió con ella en brazos dejando a Ujio atrás. Ese extraño era parte de su pasado, un pasado que ni siquiera Jaken sabía, era un secreto que guardaba pero si su hija estaba en peligro, entonces no dudaría dos veces en matarlo, así lo haría.

Llegó a ala aldea, buscó al doctor más cercano, que al ver a la pequeña herida, la atendió de inmediato, la vendó, buscó huesos rotos, solo dos costillas, le índico a Sesshomaru que no había problemas que solo tenía que untar ciertas hiervas cuando ella sintiera dolor y que pronto estaría bien.

Sesshomaru llevó a Yuri a un lugar a salvo de todo, sabía que el palacio estaba ya fuera de peligro, los soldados estaban ya en otros lados, dejo a Yuri en un árbol, el se quedó de pie, junto a ella, así dormida le recordaba a su querida esposa.

La brisa de la noche la despertó, trató de moverse pero todo su cuerpo le dolía, soltó un grito de dolor, Yuri abrió los ojos estaba en el bosque, tenía la estola de su padre cubriéndola, y al ver hacía un lado pudo verlo, estaba atento a ella, se acerco a ella.

Sessho: ¿te sientes bien?

Yuri: lo siento padre yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte yo…

Sessho: no volverá a suceder… morirá, pagará lo que hizo

Yuri: padre…(p) hay una frialdad y crueldad en sus palabras y su mirada que nunca había visto…-quien era ese Youkai nunca lo había visto…

Sessho: descansa Yuri, es lo principal

Yuri: si padre!

Jaken estaba en el palacio, había muchos daños, Hari la nana de Yuri estaba preocupada por ella, no la había visto a pesar de que la batalla había terminado, Yukito el jefe de los guardias, estaba revisando heridos, muertos y entonces se encontró con Hari que buscaba a Yuri

Yukito: ¿Qué se le ofrece Hari?

Hari: oh Yukito ayúdame no encuentro a mi niña…

Yukito: voy a preguntarle a los soldados si la vieron espere aquí

Hari: si por supuesto

Yukito fue a preguntarle a sus soldados si es que habían visto a la princesa del palacio, nadie la había visto hasta que un soldado herido alzó la voz

Soldado: yo la vi … estaba peleando yo contra dos soldados cuando la vi salir a toda velocidad al parecer iba a pelear contra el general de estos soldados… un tal general Ujio

Yukito: oo no puede ser… si algo le paso…si algo le sucedió…entonces el señor…. ¿Quién esta sano? …(algunos soldados levantaron la mano) bien, coman algo y los que ya hayan comido vayan a buscar a la princesa por los alrededores ¡ya!

Yukito regresó con la nana, no sabía como decirle que la princesa había salido a pelear contra el mismo general de los soldados, pero no había de otra.

Hari: ¿Qué sucedió?

Yukito: bueno…uno de mis hombres la vio, iba saliendo del castillo, parecía que sostenía una batalla contra el general de los soldados

Hari: oo que? Yuri…bueno la parte positiva es que era solo un humano pero…

Jaken: oo ¿has dicho que contra el general? (p) el general era un youkai…no un humano… si esa niña fue a pelear contra el es seguro que ya esta muerta…- tenemos que encontrarla! Ese general era un youkai!

Hari: ¿Qué? ¿esta seguro Jaken?

Jaken: por supuesto! Si no la encontramos mi amito…mi amito ….no quiero pensar lo que podría hacernos

Apenas era media noche y Yuri se despertó, no podía dormir, sus heridas le dolían mucho, quizás nunca había estado tan herida como esta vez, pero no quiso decirle nada a su padre, simplemente se volteo con movimientos cuidadosos.

Sessho: quédate quieta Yuri, te pondré esto para el dolor

Yuri: no padre no me duele de verdad

Sessho: olvidas que soy un Youkai Yuri? Puedo saber si te duele o no aunque no me lo digas

Yuri: padre…

La pequeña hanyou recibió atenciones de su padre, estaba acostada en sus piernas mientras que el le untaba la crema para evitarle el dolor, cuando termino Yuri ya estaba dormida, el estar ahí con su padre la hacía sentirse más segura, así que se durmió. Sesshomaru no se molesto en moverla de regreso a su lugar, simplemente la cubrió con su estola y se recargó en el árbol.

Para la mañana del día siguiente todo el palacio estaba buscando a Yuri, nadie la había visto, nadie la había podido encontrar, Yukito, Hari y Jaken ya temían lo peor cuando el señor llegará, que le iban a decir que su hija estaba desaparecida y posiblemente muerta por un general youkai? Cuando de pronto un guardia grito " el señor ya viene" entonces el pánico se apodero de todos, seguramente morirían a manos de su señor por haber permitido que la princesa se muriera, todos ya resignados lo recibieron, no le vieron, la nube de polvo que había hecho con su llegada les impedía verlo, todos se arrodillaron y Yukito habló " señor, le ruego nos perdone la vida, aunque quizás lo que le voy a decir amerite la muerte de todos nosotros… la princesa Yuri esta desaparecida, al parecer es muy posible que esta muerta" le dijo pero Sesshomaru no respondió, después de unos momentos muy tensos Sesshomaru simplemente pasó entre todos sus sirvientes que estaban arrodillados y entró al palacio, todos se quedaron atónitos por la actitud de su señor, ¿Qué estaría planeando, la nana Hari estaba llorando, no podía creer que su niña estuviera muerta, pasaron unos momentos más y Sesshomaru no salía por lo que todos se levantaron confundidos, Yukito al ver esta actitud estaba preocupado, ¿acaso la tristeza de su señor por la pérdida de su hija era tanta que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para vengarse, Jaken se levantó, percibió un olor conocido.

Jaken: no hay de que preocuparse.

Hari: ¿de que habla señor Jaken?

Jaken: Yuri esta viva… no la vimos por que estábamos arrodillados pero el señor la traía en sus brazos.

Yukito: ¿es cierto? OO

Yukito y la nana corrieron hacía el interior del palacio, recorrieron todo el palacio hasta llegar a la habitación de Yuri que estaba casi intacta, abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba Yuri acostada en el piso, se podía ver que había estado luchando, vendajes con sangre alrededor de todo su cuerpo eran la prueba, Sesshomaru estaba ahí sentado, cuando llegaron sus sirvientes ni siquiera los volteo a ver, y con su tono de voz impasible y frió les dijo

Sessho: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Mujer quédate con Yuri. Yukito tengo que hablar con los capitanes y todos los rangos altos del palacio.

Yukito: señor… yo creí que…

Sesshomaru: (salía por la puerta) ahora Yukito

Yukito: si señor

Hari: ay mi niña esta bien…su padre la trajo de regreso.

Mientras tanto después de unos momentos, todos los altos rangos del palacio estaban reunidos en el salón menos destruido que era el de juegos, estaban temerosos de su señor, pero aliviados por que la princesa se había salvado. Entonces el señor entró y todos guardaron silencio.

Yukito: señor no sabe que…

Sesshomaru: (lo interrumpió tomándolo del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared) ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Contesten!

Capitán: fue…un ataque sorpresa… señor nosotros

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo permitiste que casi matarán a mi hija!

Yukito: (se estaba quedando sin aire) señor…yo…(y entonces Sesshomaru lo suelta)

Sesshomaru: desde ahora cada uno de ustedes protegerá a Yuri con sus vidas, si algo le llegará a pasar…lo pagarán con sus vidas

Jaken: humanos insolentes!

Sesshomaru: y eso va para ti también Jaken

Jaken: oo si amo bonito! (p) creo que nunca había visto al señor sesshomaru tan molesto…

Sessho: organicen las reparaciones del castillo, de inmediato

Yukito: si señor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio aunque el señor ya había salido de la habitación no podían moverse del shock que les había provocado, ahora lo sabían la furia de su señor era lo peor que había llegado a ese palacio, era mejor ser atacados por enemigos ya que así tenían posibilidades de vivir pero con su señor la posibilidades de vivir eran…nulas si se enfurecía.


	12. Chapter 12

C**apitulo 12 " la llegada de un amigo y las dagas" **

El clima estaba cálido, las flores estaban en su pleno apogeo, los pájaros trinaban, acostada en el pasto Yuri estaba descansando, cuando de pronto un aire frió llego, las flores se marchitaban, los pájaros huyeron, Yuri se puso de pie, estaba asustada, empezaba a tener frió, miedo por alguna extraña razón que iba creciendo cada vez más y más, cuando de pronto una gentil mano en su hombro detuvo todo, Yuri volteo, era su madre.

Yuri: ¡madre!

Aome: hija…que gusto verte.

Yuri: madre te he extrañado tanto!

Aome: se que vivir con tu padre es algo difícil, por que no demuestra sus sentimientos tan fácilmente como otros… pero el te quiere.

Yuri: lo se madre… hace unos días un extraño youkai nos ataco, creo que tiene algo que ver con mi padre, pero temo preguntarle…

Aome: todo se resolverá con el tiempo, ya lo verás, dale tiempo a tu padre, a veces para el es algo complicado, se que a veces no sabe como educarte.

Yuri: si lo se, pero lo ha hecho bien sabes nn

Aome: se fuerte ¿si? No importa lo que pase, tienes que ser fuerte, nunca te rindas, mientras este tu padre contigo, nada te pasará

Yuri: te lo prometo

En ese momento su madre desapareció, Yuri supo entonces que era un sueño, uno hermoso, esto hizo que se despertará con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero en cuanto quiso levantarse sus heridas le dolieron, su nana estaba a su lado, al verla le dio un beso en la frente

Nana: Yuri ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yuri: bien nana, bien… ¿y como estás tu?

Nana: bien niña, bien

Yuri: ¿y mi padre?

Nana: esta viendo lo de la reconstrucción del palacio… esta más exigente que nunca, cuando llegó con usted en brazos… casi mata a Yukito y a todos los soldados… estaba furioso

Yuri: me lo imagine… pero ya verás nana me mejoraré pronto para evitarles problemas a todos nn

La nana Hari ayudo a Yuri a levantarse, la vistió con cuidado, la peino y a pesar de sus quejas y sugerencias la ayudó a llegar al comedor, desayunaría con su padre, como siempre. Al pasar al comedor se sentó y un guardia temeroso fue a avisarle a su señor que su hija estaba esperándolo en el comedor, Sesshomaru no le contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al comedor. Cuando llego y vio a Yuri sentada, desayunando sintió un leve alivio, así que se sentó en la cabecera.

Sessho: no debiste haberte levantado

Yuri: quería desayunar contigo padre…además ya me siento mejor nn

Sessho: no te esfuerces demasiado… pronto comenzaras un nuevo entrenamiento.

Yuri: nn ¿de verdad?... ¿entrenamiento de que?

Sessho: con espada, ya es hora de que comiences a usarla… pero tu arma, siempre será las dagas

Yuri: esta bien padre, me esforzaré por recuperarme pronto!

Sessho: eso espero

Ujio, en otro lado de esas tierras estaba descansando, esa herida que le había hecho esa niña le había causado tanto daño que el pensar en atacar a Sesshomaru era un suicidio. Ujio era un ser llenó de odio, eso era lo que lo hacía fuerte, el recuerdo de su padre acabando con el y su madre, las tierras de Sesshomaru le pertenecían por herencia de sangre, sabía que lo había traicionado, pero de cualquier modo esa traición no le quitaba el derecho a las tierras y riquezas que tenía esa hanyou.

Sesshomaru estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, su mirada era inexpresiva, pero sus pensamientos eran claros, Ujio había removido esos recuerdos que había dejado atrás, esa traición era una de las razones por que le era más difícil confiar en las personas, lo sabía bien, cuando había sucedido todo el era muy joven, inexperto, débil por que había creído que era el más fuerte de todos los youkais por ser hijo del general de las tierras del oeste, pero de una manera muy cruel se dio cuenta que era aún débil, joven y que no se podía confiar en nadie, ni en humanos ni en youkais.

Yuri: ¿padre? ¿Estás bien? Te ves … extraño

Sessho: ¿ el youkai contra el que te enfrentaste no te dijo nada?

Yuri: no… ¿me tenía que decir algo? O ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sessho: (manda traer algo a un guardia, este le trajo lo que le pidió) toma esto

Yuri: pero es una espada ¿ya me vas a dejar usarla?

sessho: así es… pero esta hecha con un material especial, más resistente de lo normal, pero las dagas que te di hace unos días, siempre tráelas contigo.

Yuri: siempre las traigo conmigo padre pero por que me lo dices?

Sessho: están hechas con mis colmillos, y cuando llegue el momento podrás usarlas.

Yuri: ¿de verdad? padre…(lo abraza) siempre las traeré conmigo!...

Sessho se separo de Yuri como ya era costumbre y puso su semblante serio y frió de siempre, Yuri sonrió al verlo, parecía ser tan frió y serio pero ella sabía que en fondo su padre no era así, en el fondo su padre se preocupaba por ella.

Shippo finalmente llegaba a la ciudad donde estaba el palacio de Yuri y Sesshomaru, estaba cansado por el viaje pero su destino ya estaba tan cerca, aunque aún no sabía lo que diría Yuri al verlo y mucho menos Sesshomaru, estaba seguro que le pondría inconvenientes para quedarse ahí pero lo importante era que vería a Yuri una vez más.

El canto de los pájaros entrando por la ventana la despertó, Yuri se puso de pie, estaba adolorida de sus heridas, se puso de pie y veía sus heridas, ¿Quién era ese general youkai que la había atacado, no lo sabía pero lo que si tenía claro era que tenía algo que ver con su padre, Yuri quería preguntarle a su padre pero no sabía como, quizás era un tema muy delicado pero ya encontraría alguna forma de preguntarle.

Sesshomaru estaba en el comedor, estaba esperando a Yuri, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto del jardín, ese Ujio le preocupaba bastante, era poderoso, después de todo era su sangre y algunas de sus habilidades le habían sido transferidos, además era un youkai completo, esa herida que le había causado la traición de ambos ya había cerrado hace mucho pero la marca nunca se fue, esa traición era una de las razones por la que su comportamiento era frió y distante con todos, aquella vez si no hubiera sido por su padre tal vez y hubiera muerto, pero tenía que reconocer que era muy joven , quizás incluso más joven que Inuyasha. De pronto una voz tierna lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Yuri: ¿padre? ¿estas bien?

Sessho: si.

Yukito: señor mi informan que hay un joven en la puerta que quiere hablar con usted y con la señorita yuri

Sesshomaru se levanto de su asiento, no podía ser Ujio, no era tan tonto como para ir después de estar herido, era alguien más, no tomaría el riesgo de menospreciar el poder de aquel visitante, iría en persona a ver quien era, pero conforme avanzaba el olor de aquel joven lo delató, no era peligroso, era Shippo el amigo de Inuyasha ¿Qué vendría hacer aquí? ¿acaso venía a pedir ayuda?

Shippo: Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Shippo: bueno…yo…vengo a ver a Yuri, se lo prometí y no pienso faltar a mi palabra

Shippo entonces pudo ver como llegaba Yuri, pero algo había cambiado, estaba herida, muy herida a decir verdad ¿Qué acaso Sesshomaru no había podido llegar a tiempo para salvarla, Yuri al verlo se le ilumino el rostro y volteo a ver la inconformidad de su padre

Yuri: padre deja que se quede por favor solo unos días

Sessho: como quieras

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más, después de todo el había recibido alojamiento en el palacio de Inuyasha cuando había ido en busca de Yuri lo menos que podía hacer era recibirlo ahí aunque fuera simplemente por estar libre de cualquier favor que le pudiera deber a su inútil hermano.

Yuri: Shippo que alegría que viniste a verme!

Shippo: n/n si bueno… quería ver como estabas después de todo se dice que los palacios del oeste han sido atacados…y puedo ver que es cierto

Yuri: ¿lo dices por el castillo?

Shippo: y por tus heridas

Yuri: ah nn no te preocupes no es nada grave, al final mi padre llego justo a tiempo y me salvo, dice que Ujio no era rival para mi ya que era un youkai completo

Shippo: ah Ujio… otro youkai…que extraño

Yuri: pero pasa Shippo pasa, el palacio esta en reconstrucción pero puedes quedarte si no te molesta

Shippo: claro Yuri, sería agradable

Yuri instaló a Shippo en una de las habitaciones menos dañadas, este parecía siempre tener una sonrisa en su rostro, esto le gustaba a Yuri, el siempre había sido amable con ella y a diferencia de su padre mostraba sus sentimientos de manera más fácil y abierta al igual que Inuyasha su tío.

Yuri: y dime ¿Cómo esta mi tío?

Shippo: Inuyasha esta bien. Todos están bien por allá

Yuri: me alegro…

Shippo: Yuri yo en realidad tenía muchas ganas de verte…no se por que pero….te extrañe mucho cuando te fuiste y…

Yuri: o/o shippo… yo también extrañe a todos por allá…al final son familia… pero…

Yuri sabía perfectamente que era lo que había querido decir Shippo pero no lo aceptaba, en esos momentos había cosas más importantes que pensar como ¿Quién era Ujio? ¿y que tenía que ver con su padre, así como su entrenamiento con las dagas que le había dado su padre, si guardaban un poder especial sería mejor entrenar cuanto antes y ver que podía hacer con ellas


	13. Chapter 13

C**apitulo 13 **

La brisa matutina era algo que a Yuri le agradaba sentir, le subía el animo pero esta vez estaba feliz, no había por que sentirse triste, se sentó en su cama y saco las dagas de su pijama, las contemplo con atención, sabía que su padre se interesaba por su salud, por su bienestar y esas dagas eran la prueba mas contundente que tenía, no dudaría una sola vez más, su nana Hari estaba ya ahí para ayudarla a vestir , le paso su traje tradicional y la vistió, le dijo que su padre estaba esperándola en la mesa para desayunar como siempre.

Yuri se sentó en la mesa y para su sorpresa ahí estaba Shippo sentado en un extremo de la mesa y Sesshomaru del otro lado con cara seria y sin decir palabra, cuando vio llegar a Yuri la vio de reojo

Shippo: ¿Cómo te sientes Yuri?

Yuri: bien nn gracias Shippo, hoy comenzaré mi nuevo entrenamiento!

Shippo: pero que no es…

Sessho: lo comenzarás mañana

Shippo: (p) veo que Sesshomaru se preocupa por Yuri a su manera pero lo hace…

Yuri: pero padre creo que ya estoy lista para….

Sessho: mañana será…además hoy vendrá esa chiquillo insoportable

Yuri: ¿chiquillo insoportable?...ah hablas de Takeshi y su familia…

Shippo: Takeshi…

Yuri: si es un amigo mío pero tenemos un asunto pendiente…¬/¬

Shippo: ¬¬ ¿asunto pendiente? ¿ a que te refieres con…?

Sesshomaru: no te entrometas…esto es un asunto de familia

Shippo: pero…

Yuri: es mejor así Shippo nn

Sesshomaru se levanto de la mesa y salió de la habitación un poco molesto, Shippo lo noto pero ya no hizo más preguntas al respecto, solo siguió comiendo su desayuno. Y cuando hubo terminado hizo una visita guiada por Yuri a todo el palacio, y a decir verdad era mucho más majestuoso e impresionante que el de Inuyasha, tenía finos acabados y era sin duda hermoso y aunque ya habían destruido algunas partes cada vez que se reconstruía seguía siendo igual de hermoso, de pronto pasaron por un patio y vio Shippo tiros al blanco, árboles visiblemente dañados, como si hubiera habido una batalla entre youkais ahí.

Yuri: ah ese es el patio de entrenamiento…no le prestes atención, esta descuidado

Shippo: aquí te entrena tu padre ¿verdad? es impresionante… seguramente por eso eres más fuerte de lo común…

Yuri :pues si es algo exigente..siempre me exige lo mejor…aún recuerdo que hace poco me compro unos costales que pesaban mucho, y me puso uno en cada extremidad, yo apenas y podía moverme, me hizo saltar por todos los árboles y hacer el entrenamiento normal, al final yo termine lastimada pero por orgullosa al día siguiente me levante e hice el entrenamiento pero caí, mi padre me cuido día y noche para ver mi recuperación…no dijo mucho pero…se que se preocupo por mi….

Shippo: es que es difícil para mi imaginarme a Sesshomaru como padre…siempre lo vi frió y distante…aún me pregunto por que Aome se quedó con el…si no te molesta que lo diga….

Yuri: pues aún no se por que ni como se dio el romance de mi padre con mi madre pero aun se que el la amaba y la sigue amando

Entonces fueron interrumpidos por Yukito, que entró en la habitación, hizo una reverencia

Yukito: señorita Yuri el joven Takeshi ha llegado, su padre desea verla+

Yuri: bien, Shippo puedes quedarte aquí…o donde desees ahora vengo

Shippo se levanto de donde estaba sentado y siguió a Yuri con la mirada, estaba curioso ¿Quién era Takeshi? Y que asuntos de familia tenía que arreglar con Yuri y su padre?

Yuri entró en la habitación, ahí ya se encontraba su padre y la familia de Takeshi, hizo una reverencia y se sentó atrás de su padre.

Padre: ¿Qué han decidido? Nuestro Takeshi esta inquieto por saber si el compromiso se hará

Sessho: no se realizará

Madre: pero como?... ¿Qué acaso piensa que no es suficiente para su hija nuestro hijo?

Sessho: es muy joven para casarse, eso es todo

Yuri: padre…

Padre: que insolente de su parte, nos vamos, Takeshi nunca se comprometerá con Yuri!

Takeshi: pero padre…

Los padre de Takeshi se dieron la media vuelta y salieron sin decir nada, Takeshi le dio una mirada triste a Yuri la cual se la devolvió y después se marchó, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y sin decir nada salió de la habitación, Yuri se quedo sentada por unos momentos y después se puso de pie y salió con la cabeza baja, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza cuando choco con alguien, era Shippo.

Shippo: así que querían comprometerte….te ves triste..¿acaso tu…amas a Takeshi?

Yuri : ¿amarlo? No lo se Shippo, lo único que se es que me va a doler mucho no poder verlo, me llevo muy bien con el y ahora….

Shippo: lo entiendo…

Sesshomaru estaba en su habitación, Jaken su fiel sirviente lo acompañaba, el silencio y la paz eran los que reinaban esa parte del palacio pero entonces el sonido de su amo fue el que rompió con esto

Sessho: Jaken prepara todo, mañana salimos de viaje

Jaken: ¿de viaje? Pero amo ¿adonde?

Sessho: avísale a Yuri, no llevará a nadie, solo seremos tres.

Jaken: si amo bonito enseguida! (p) será como en los viejos tiempos….el amo, su hija y yo …que alegría

Jaken corrió por todo el palacio hasta encontrarse con Yuri que estaba sentada con Shippo en el jardín

Jaken: Yuri…. Prepárate para un viaje, mañana saldremos de viaje

Yuri: ¿de viaje? ¿A dónde?

Jaken: no lo se Yuri, tu padre quiere salir de viaje mañana, no lleves mucho

Shippo: ¿de viaje? Yo…iré con ustedes.

Yuri: Shippo…no se si mi padre lo acepte pero puedes intentarlo, iré a avisarle a mi nana Hari

Jaken: no Yuri esta vez es diferente, solo serán tu, yo y el señor.

Yuri: pero….pero…nunca…he salido de viaje sin mi nana

Sesshomaru: no pongas pretextos Yuri… tu madre viajaba así y no se quejaba tanto a pesar de que era humana

Yuri: padre!

Shippo: Sesshomaru…ya que saldrán de viaje… quisiera que…

Sesshomaru: no…te quedarás aquí, en el palacio.

Shippo: ¿quedarme? Pero…

Jaken: mmm veo que será el elegido para el puesto

Shippo: ¿de que hablan?

Jaken: el palacio puede ser atacado, mi señor va a salir de viaje urgente, pero si deja a aun youkai como encargado de la seguridad es mejor que a unos humanos ¿no tendrás problemas con pelear con unos humanos o si?

Shippo: por supuesto que no, me quedaré.

La mañana llegó, Yuri se despertó más temprano que de costumbre, ya había preparado un bulto con cosas, su nana Hari estaba ya despierta, estaba algo triste por que su niña saldría de viaje y por un largo tiempo.

Yuri: no llores nana regresaré pronto

Sesshomaru: vamonos

Shippo: ten cuidado Yuri

Yuri: ay Shippo….cuida de mi nana por mi ¿si?

Shippo: si…así lo haré

Jaken: ¿nos vamos?

Yuri: si …

Los tres salieron del palacio, aun era oscuro y ninguna luz estaba encendida, ella nunca había salido de viaje con su padre de esta manera, siempre eran viajes cortos y con lujos pero esta vez iban sin rumbo y caminando.

Días habían pasado desde que su viaje había comenzado, la verdad era que Yuri no tenía idea de que tan buen viajero era su padre hasta esos momentos, no habían pasado por hambres, ni por ninguna incomodidad que pudiera pensarse, esa noche estaban cerca de una aldea humana y por eso se habían detenido, tenían que pasar la noche en las afueras de la aldea para de día pasar por la ciudad, Yuri se acomodo en una árbol después de haber encendido una fogata, Jaken se encontraba recargado en una gran piedra y su padre junto a ella sin decir nada pero tenía la mirada pérdida en recuerdos de nuevo, y la verdad es que la curiosidad la mataba, ¿Por qué su padre se comportaba tan sospechoso, hubiera querido preguntarle pero no se atrevía y mejor desistió de su idea y se dispuso a dormir. Pero a media noche un olor la despertó, eran humanos muy cerca, casi se podía decir que vigilándolos, volteo a ver a su padre que estaba con los ojos cerrados pero sabía perfectamente que atento a cada movimiento de los humanos, " Yuri" le dijo su padre como señal, a lo cual ella dijo " si padre" y sin pensarlo dos veces saco sus dagas y lanzó tres en distintas direcciones dando cada una en un hombro o en una mano de cada uno de los humanos los cuales salieron a la vista de inmediato. Eran tres chicos humanos, al parecer solo traían como arma unas espadas no muy buenas y su aspecto era de desaliño por completo acompañado de una mirada temerosa y a la vez de sorpresa. Sesshomaru al ver su silencio sin si quiera abrir los ojos dijo " ¿Qué quieren aquí?" les dijo, pero ninguno contestaba hasta que uno de ellos dijo con voz quebrada " supimos..q..que un youkai se había instalado en las afueras de la ciudad y pensamos en … en…verlo…es solo que nunca habíamos visto uno y….y….fue simplemente curiosidad", Sesshomaru abrió los ojos lentamente y los volteo a ver desafiándolos a atacarlo pero sabía bien que no lo harían " será mejor que se vayan que simplemente con mi hija sería suficiente para acabar con ustedes" dijo finalmente, los chicos voltearon a ver a Yuri, en realidad no le habían prestado atención pero ahora que la veían con atención, era una chica muy joven si, pero hermosa y sobre todo fuerte, aún tenía aspecto de una niña pero había algo en ella que les atraía y sin previo aviso uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar " disculpe señorita por la molestia pero es ¿usted una youkai también?" dijo el esperando que el youkai no lo atacará " yo…bueno yo…soy una hanyou" dijo ella algo sorprendida de la pregunta, ellos la vieron y una sonrisa asomo en su rostro, pero se borro cuando Sesshomaru empujo a uno de ellos con una mano " váyanse" dijo en un tono glacial y los chicos entendieron que no había oportunidad de ver a esa hermosa mujer por más tiempo y se dieron la vuelta y echaron a correr.

Por la mañana Yuri ya casi había olvidado el rostro de cada uno de los hombres de la noche anterior, su padre había decidido cruzar la ciudad que era algo grande de una buena vez, pero al parecer las cosas no estaban a su favor ya que uno de los jóvenes a los que había atacado ayer o mejor dicho empujado era el hijo de un importante funcionario de la ciudad y había mandado un boletín con las características de el y de Yuri, por lo que cuando un grupo de policías los vio inmediatamente se arremolinaron en torno a ellos y desenfundaron sus armas.

Policía- ¿Cómo se atreve a traer una espada a plena luz del día? No sabe que esta prohibido!

Poli- además me parece que es el sujeto de la descripción, si es el…cabello blanco, ropas finas…

Sesshomaru- a un lado

Poli- ah piensas pasar por todos nosotros? Jaja eso quiero verlo.

Jaken- no reten a mi amo bonito o lo lamentarán!

Poli- no lo creo..ataquen!

Sesshomaru sin moverse de su lugar golpeo a un hombre que había intentado matarlo con una espada, a otro lo golpeo contra la pared mientras que otros estaban arremolinándose junto a el para atacarlo al mismo tiempo pero entonces Yuri saltó por encima de todos y al caer golpeo a muchos de ellos dejándolos en el suelo inconcientes, los otros al verla se sorprendieron de que una niña pequeña pudiera acabar así con sus compañeros y se quedaron en shock, pero esto no lo desaprovecho Yuri, a cada uno de los hombres les planto un buen golpe en la cara terminando en poco tiempo con los problemas. " es suficiente Yuri, no debemos retrasarnos" dijo su padre comenzando a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 " la terrible transformación"**

Su madre era lo único que la hacía sonreír cuando dormía y esta ocasión no era diferente, Yuri tenía una sonrisa en los labios cuando esta noche estaba soñando con su madre, esos sueños le agradaban tanto que siempre deseaba volver a dormir con la esperanza de volver a verla aunque sea un momento más. Esta vez Aome, su madre estaba con un semblante diferente, parecía preocupada, Yuri se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Yuri: madre ¿sucede algo?

Aome: hija, Yuri, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, debes confiar en tus poderes siempre ¿me entiendes? Siempre

Yuri: madre, pero si confió en mis poderes, siempre nn

Aome: no olvides que tu padre te ama y que el verá por ti siempre.

Después de haber dicho esas palabras la imagen de su madre desapareció entre las sombras y la dejo sola con la muchas preguntas en la cabeza. Se preguntaba que era lo que su madre le había querido decir con eso, bueno por el momento no importaba, lo que era realmente de importancia era que había tenido ese sueño y que había visto a su madre.

Yuri se levanto de buen humor esa mañana, volteo la cabeza y vio a su padre a un lado ya sentado viendo hacía el cielo, si mirada parecía lejana, Yuri muchas veces se preguntaba que era lo que pensaba su padre tanto, que rondaba por su cabeza cuando su mente se alejaba tanto, tal vez no lo sabría nunca pero era un misterio que le agradaría resolver.

Sin más preámbulos Sesshomaru se puso de pie y después de ver a Yuri de reojo comenzó a caminar, esto era señal de que era hora de partir, Yuri se levanto de buena gana y siguió su padre, junto a el estaba Jaken que iba tarareando una vieja canción.

Ya llevaban varios días caminando, de hecho semanas, y conforme avanzaban las guerras y los conflictos iban en aumento, esto no le preocupaba para nada a Sesshomaru, un grupo de insignificantes humanos y sus estúpidas guerras no eran nada para el ni para su familia. Con este viaje lo único que buscaba era que Yuri tuviera otro tipo de entrenamiento, con peleas más reales que contra el, por que aunque era severo, y muy exigente con ella nunca se atrevería a hacer nada en contra de su salud, esto hacía que ella no diera todo en las batallas, quizás necesitaba sentir que el oponente realmente no va a tener compasión de ella, pero con estos humanos no iba a conseguir mucho.

Esa tarde llegaban a un área donde la guerra parecía estar en su apogeo, se podía ya desde la distancia oler mucha pólvora, sangre por doquier , en realidad era muy molesto para Yuri y más para su padre que tenía el sentido del olfato más desarrollado, esos olores tan acentuados solo limitaban su capacidad para encontrar demonios dentro del área, lo único que podía oler era muerte.

Sessho: Yuri quédate aquí…Jaken cuídala

Yuri: pero padre….son solo humanos

Sessho: no me desobedezcas esta vez….solo quédate

Yuri: esta bien…uu

Jaken: es por tu bien…mi amito esta solo asegurándose de que ningún demonio ande cerca

Yuri: si ya lo se.

El atardecer llegaba y Yuri se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí sentada, sin hacer nada solo vigilando cada parte del ambiente para estar alerta en caso de cualquier ataque, pero nada, no había paraje más tranquilo y aburrido que ese. De pronto se escucharon ruidos provenientes de los arbustos, Jaken se puso en alerta y apunto con su arma

Jaken: ¿Quién es?

¿¿¿: soy solo un pobre hombre herido….

Yuri: pobre hombre! Debemos ayudarlo Jaken!

Jaken: de ninguna manera….

Yuri: pero esta muy herido….solo ve por agua si Jaken

Jaken: pero mi amito….

Yuri: no me hará nada….es un humano herido

Jaken: bueno supongo que tienes razón.

Jaken se perdió entre los arbustos maldiciendo cosas al azar, Yuri puso al hombre herido en el pasto y vio que una herida sangraba mucho así que tomo una de sus dagas y corto un pedazo de tela de su traje y se lo amarró en la herida, después se dio la media vuelta para cortar unas hierbas medicinales que había visto justo por ahí, pero en el momento en que se agacho para tenerlas sintió como unas filosas garras se hundían en su espalda. Ella volteo espantada y vio que no era un hombre herido, solo era un demonio escondido en el cuerpo de un humano. " quiero tus dagas niña….parecen ser muy valiosas" le dijo el demonio a Yuri la cual sacó seis de sus dagas y apunto desafiante al monstruo. "¿así que peleas? Ja ya lo veremos" dijo el demonio provocando a Yuri que tiro sus seis dagas, las cuales solo dos dieron en el cuerpo del demonio y las demás fueron esquivadas por el. " eres buena….pero no tanto como yo!" dijo el monstruo tomando una de las dagas incrustadas en su pierna y la lanzó en contra de Yuri la cual no reacciono a tiempo y resultó herida en un hombro, tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, así que tiró sus otras dagas sin mucho éxito, ya habiendo perdido sus dagas, sacó su espada pero con el hombro herido no podía hacer mucho, la bestia se acerco y le lastimo su otro brazo, Yuri gritó de dolor, retrocedió asustada, corrió entonces, a gran velocidad pero una de sus propias dagas la alcanzó en la espalda, ella solo cayó, pero se levanto de nuevo, tenía que encontrar a su padre, trataba de rastrearlo con su nariz pero lo único que podía hacer era oler su propia sangre.

Jaken regresaba con el agua pero al llegar a donde había estado Yuri se encontro con sangre de la niña y rastros de una pelea, " si algo le pasa mi amito me mata!" dijo Jaken para si mismo y entonces corrió a ver donde estaba Yuri, siguió el rastro de destrucción, y muy pronto llego a donde la batalla estaba, el demonio acorralaba a la hanyou la cual ya estaba gravemente herida, sin armas, sin fuerzas sin esperanzas.

" voy a morir" pensó Yuri, ya no tenía energía, había lanzado sus garras pero el monstruo era del tipo veloz, su velocidad no se comparaba con la de ella, así que al ver que el solo levantaba la mano solo se cubrió con los brazos pero entonces sintió como toda su sangre hervía, un calor muy extraño la comenzó a llenar, y poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia cayendo en un lugar oscuro…sentía como una parte hasta en esos momentos desconocida para ella salía a flote. Jaken podía distinguir los síntomas que ya había visto hacía mucho en Inuyasha, ojos rojos, agresividad incontrolable, garras, Yuri se estaba convirtiendo en youkai. " tengo que avisarle al amo sesshomaru!" dijo el demonio verde corriendo para encontrar a su amito, debía ya de estar por regresar, ya no debía estar lejos, corría como tan rápido le permitían sus piernas, solo veía árboles y gente peleando, pero no a Sesshomaru, hasta que un punto blanco se podía deslumbrar a lo lejos …corrió hacía el, era su amo! Cuando Sesshomaru lo vio llegar lo vio con rudeza

sessho: deberías estar cuidando de Yuri

jaken: se transformo….la….señorita ….Yuri….se transformo en demonio….así como……Inuyasha hacía antes…..

Sesshomaru al escuchar eso de pronto recordó la vez que había visto a Inuyasha, solo al verle los ojos le había provocado temor, solo esa única vez había sentido temor de un oponente. Y esta vez tenía que enfrentar a un oponente en ese mismo estado, a su hija . Sin pensarlo dos veces Sesshomaru se convirtió en una bola de luz y se elevó por los aires, solo como un youkai de su clase podía. Bajo al sentir el aroma trastornado de Yuri, se encontró con que ella estaba en medio de una persecución contra humanos que quería asesinar, el aumentó su velocidad, desenrollo su estola y envolvió a Yuri en ella desde una distancia considerable haciéndola detenerse y volverse para encontrarlo. Su mirada era idéntica a la de Inuyasha esa vez, sus garras estaban llenas de sangre suya, de demonio y de humanos, Yuri destrozó la estola de un zarpaso y corrió hacía Sesshomaru, intentaba herirlo pero este solo evadía los golpes " busca las dagas Jaken!" le dijo el demonio a su sirviente el cual salió volado a buscar las dagas, Sesshomaru seguía evitando los golpes de Yuri pero entonces noto que sus heridas sangraban de más cada vez que se movía, que su cuerpo apenas y estaba resistiendo, si seguía así pronto caería muerta, no había otra opción, así que cuando ella se acerco a atacarlo el extendió sus brazos y la aprisiono en ellos, Yuri intentaba frenéticamente de safarse de su captor pero no podía golpeaba sus garras en contra de la armadura de su padre y muy pronto la destrozó, y cuando esto paso clavó las garras de ambas manos en la espalda de su padre, el cual hizo una mueca de dolor pero no la soltó " suéltame o morirás! " le dijo Yuri a Sesshomaru, pero este se negó , simplemente apretó con más fuerza , la respuesta de ella fue volver a encajar las garras en la espalda de su captor, después se agarró de los brazos y también clavó sus garras, haría lo imposible por soltarse, pero el youkai no parecía tener deseos de soltarla.

Jaken llegó con seis de las dagas, Sesshomaru al verlo volteo a ver a Yuri, y en la herida de la espalda la apretó fuertemente haciéndola caer inconciente por el dolor, Jaken puso las dagas en el traje de Yuri y después Sesshomaru cayó sentado al suelo, estaba agotado, las heridas sangraban, ardían, su armadura estaba destrozada, su traje también, si hubiera sido un humano seguramente estaría muerto en esos momentos.

Jaken: pero amo bonito! La señorita Yuri lo ha….ella lo ha….

Sessho: parece que es más fuerte de lo que pensé….

Y después Sesshomaru cayó en un sueño inconciente….después de todo el mismo la había entrenado para matar, e incluso en su forma youkai…ella lo había hecho justo como el le había mostrado.

Un dolor en su espalda la despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba boca abajo, sus brazos le dolían, los tenía tan cansados que apenas y podía levantarlos, sus piernas ambas estaban totalmente adoloridas, sabía que estaba vendada pero no sabía que había sucedido, lo último que recordaba era que un demonio la estaba atacando y después su memoria no daba para más, se sentó con mucho trabajo y mucho dolor, estaba en un claro de bosque, sus sentidos aún no funcionaban muy bien, su vista estaba nublada pero su olfato funcionaba de maravilla, su padre estaba cerca de ahí, muy cerca, pero había algo mal, estaba herido, ¿caso con el demonio que había peleado lo había herido?¿por que si ella seguía viva era por que su padre había llegado a tiempo no, la vista se había ya normalizado y entonces pudo ver en sus manos mancha rojas, era sangre, puso atención en el olor de sus manos, era sangre seca pero entonces se dio cuenta que era su sangre, la de humanos….la del demonio y la de….su padre.

Yuri: (p) no puede ser…yo no puede haber herido a mi padre…yo….no….no puede ser…..

Yuri volteo de inmediato a ver a su padre que estaba mirando para otro lado, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, su armadura estaba rota, su estola también, su rostro mostraba claras señales de una lucha, sus garras tenían sangre de ella en las manos, pero ella sabía bien que el no la había herido en ningún momento, en cambio ella por lo visto lo había herido. Yuri estaba en shock, ella no había podido atacar a su padre, no lo recordaba, no recordaba haber sido capaz de herirlo….De pronto su padre la volteo a ver, su mirada era indescifrable, no se podía decir si estaba enfadado, triste, decepcionado…Yuri desesperadamente trataba de leer su mirada pero no podía.

Sessho: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yuri: (volteo la mirada) bien…

Sessho: no fue tu culpa si eso es lo que estas pensando. Te transformaste eso es todo, tu instinto de supervivencia hizo despertar tu sangre de demonio eso es todo.

Yuri: pero…yo….no lo recuerdo…yo….

Sessho: no fue tu culpa.

Yuri aunque estaba escuchando lo que había sucedido no podía mirar a los ojos a su padre, se sentía lo bastante avergonzada de si misma como para verlo. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sabía que no podía contenerlas, se sentía tan mal, tan deprimida, así que simplemente se volteo del otro lado y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido aunque no era posible.

En la mañana ropa nueva estaba a su lado, se sentó de nuevo y vio como su padre estaba vistiéndose, estaba de espaldas y noto unas terribles heridas hechas por sus propias garras, eran profundas, y parecía que le dolía pero no dijo nada, simplemente se puso la ropa, muy parecida a la anterior, blanca aún. En cambio su ropa era color azul marino con pequeñas flores amarillas con rosa, no miro nuevamente a su padre solo se puso de pie con un gran esfuerzo y empezó a cambiarse, al contacto con la ropa sus heridas le ardieron tanto que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño gemido de dolor, su padre la volteo a ver y se acercaba a ella, quería terminar de ayudarla para ponerse el Kimono pero ella dio un paso adelante alejándose de el, Sesshomaru parecía haber entendido que ella no quería estar cerca de el y ya no se movió más. Jaken llegó con unas manzanas " vaya parece que esta bien la niña Yuri! Toma te traje unas manzanas, seguro tienes hambre" dijo el pequeño demonio, Yuri acepto las manzanas y comía en silencio cuando su padre se puso de pie, eso era señal de que había que irse, esta vez sin ningún reclamo la hanyou avanzó y con dolor en sus piernas y en su espalda comenzó a caminar, ciertamente sería más fácil si alguien la cargara pero no pediría nada, después de todo ella no merecía ni siquiera ser llamada hija de Sesshomaru.

Después de algún tiempo de haber estado caminando Sesshomaru volteo a ver de reojo a su hija, tenía sudor en la frente, sus labios mostraban una mueca de dolor ya que sus dientes estaban apretados al igual que sus puños, estaba sufriendo pero ¿Por qué no decía nada? Era tan fácil pedir descansar un poco, o incluso que el la cargara para evitarle el dolor, pero no había dicho ni una palabra, entonces vio como se recargado con una mano en un árbol, su respiración estaba agitada, estaba agotada y sabía bien que no diría nada. " si te duele dilo" le dijo Sesshomaru a Yuri pero ella negó con la cabeza abajo, " niña así solo lograrás retrasarnos" dijo Jaken, Yuri tomo aire y con dificultad dijo " no se molesten…yo puedo….sola". Yuri ya no podía más, sus heridas le dolían tanto que tenía ganas de llorar, pero no se merecía ningún tipo de atención por parte de su padre, pero entonces sintió como dos brazos la levantaban por la espalda, sabía que su padre la llevaba entre sus brazos, no quiso ni siquiera verle la cara, escondió su rostro en el pecho de su padre y su cuerpo se puso tenso, apretaba con fuerza las mangas de su padre pero aceptaba que era un alivio estar siendo cargada, un alivio que no se merecía.

Sesshomaru veía de vez en cuando el rostro de su hija, sabía que estaba mal, entonces pensó que si su madre la viera estaría totalmente preocupada por ella, y el no sabía como aliviar su dolor espiritual, el nunca había sido del que daba consejos útiles en los momentos indicados, pero en este momento su hija necesitaba urgentemente de alguien que la entendiera, de que le explicará como es que debía salir de ese hoyo, entonces muy a su pesar acepto que el único que sabía de su dolor era Inuyasha, sería un viaje con un doble propósito, verían a Inuyasha y al heredero de las técnicas del anciano Totosaí, tenía asuntos urgentes con el, así que cambio de dirección.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 **

El frió que sentía sabía que era por que tenía fiebre, pero aún así guardo silencio, siguió caminando en silencio con la mirada pérdida en otras cosas, principalmente en tratar de recordar lo que había sucedido y como es que había herido a su padre, trataba de recordarlo pero no podía, esto la turbaba más ya que su padre había tenido que soportar dolor tan solo para calmarla y ella lo había herido, había traicionado su confianza. Se sentía mareada, ya el día anterior había hecho suficiente con dejar que su padre la cargara un tramo, ya esta vez no sucedería, esta vez ella caminaría sola todo el tramo de camino a la ciudad. De pronto pudo sentir la mirada de su padre en ella, sabía que trataba de descifrar lo que estaba pasando pero entonces evito su mirada y fingió estar bien, de pronto la fuerza le faltaba, la vista era doble, tenía problemas para caminar pero tomo aire y se detuvo un segundo, se concentró en seguir de pie, y así lo hizo después dio un paso y muy lentamente reiniciaba su camino, entonces la voz de Jaken dirigiéndose a ella presentó un problema, o escuchaba al demonio o se concentraba en seguir caminando

Jaken: no te ves muy bien niña.

Yuri: estoy….bien.

Jaken: señor Sesshomaru….Yuri se ve…

Yuri: cállate!(Le dio un golpe en la cabeza al demonio verde)

Jaken: eso dolió niña!

Yuri: entonces no molestes a mi padre con cosas insignificantes….yo estoy bien.

Jaken: (p) ¿insignificantes?...si mi amito se entera de que Yuri no se ha estado sintiendo bien...la cargaría como ayer…pero si Yuri no quiere eso significa que ha de estar muy avergonzada como para verle la cara a su padre…

Momentos después se detuvieron, Sesshomaru se sentó en el suelo recargado en un árbol, Yuri ni siquiera se espero, simplemente cayó sentada en donde estaba parada, sudaba frió y tenía muchos escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, entonces sintió de nuevo la mirada de su padre y evito su mirada, vio como se puso de pie y se acercaba a ella, Yuri entonces se levantó de golpe " voy por algo que comer padre" y se perdió entre los árboles, tenía que evitar a toda costa que su padre la viera débil y enferma, pero su cuerpo no resistió mucho y cayó inconciente.

Estaba en el palacio, o al parecer eso era, no era tan grande como antes pero podía ver algunos cuartos que le eran conocidos, ella aún tenía siete años, era muy pequeña, ya antes le habían explicado que ella por ser una hanyou tenía más vida, que seguramente cosas pasarían antes de que ella muriera, en ese momento vio a su madre entrar por la puerta, era ya de edad, creía que era normal que los padres envejecieran antes de que los hijos, así era la vida, pero para ella su madre le había durado muy poco y a su diferencia su padre parecía no sufrir por el tiempo, cansada su madre se había sentado junto a ella y le acarició la cabeza, y se quedo ahí recargada en la pared con una manta en sus piernas, se había dormido viéndola jugar, pero cuando intento despertarla de nuevo…no lo hizo, trato de nuevo pero de nuevo parecía resultar ineficiente, así que grito " madre!", siempre resultaba cuando le gritaba así de fuerte, solo quedaba esperar que sus ojos se abrieran y le dijeran que era hora de comer y se la llevará al comedor, pero no sucedió, los ojos de su madre no se abrieron entonces supo que no andaba bien, volvió a llamarla un par de veces cada vez con menos esperanza y ya con lágrimas en los ojos, debía estar enferma, así que corrió por alguien, por quien estuviera más cerca, un guardia fue quien reviso a su madre y después recordaba la triste mirada del hombre, esto la hizo retroceder y después llamó al guardia mentiroso, saco sus garras y lo hirió con ella en un brazo " es mentira! Es mentira mi madre esta bien!" le decía una y otra vez la pequeña Yuri al asustado guardia que no se había movido ni siquiera un milímetro, entonces más personas llegaron a la habitación y al entrar solo guardaban silencio, las doncellas lloraban en silencio, ¿Por qué estaban llorando? Su madre solo estaba enferma, se pondría bien, ya antes había pasado…¿ o no, entonces sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, volteo a ver, era su padre, tenía una mirada que quizás nunca la vería de nuevo, llena de tristeza guardada, recuerdos y debilidad, era la única vez que había visto a su padre débil, entonces vio como se acerco a ella, a su querida madre y la cargaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a otra habitación, recordaba que ella se había quedado en esa habitación tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo, entonces decidió ir a ver que sucedía con su madre, se asomo en la habitación donde su padre la había llevado, su madre estaba tumbada en el piso, y su padre estaba en rodillas con la cabeza baja y una mano cubriéndole los ojos, entonces vio como se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella, y la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo, hacía mucho que ya no hacía y en esos momentos se le hizo de lo más extraño, aunque muy en el fondo sabía lo que sucedía no quería aceptarlo, " ¿Qué sucede papi?" recordaba que ella había preguntado con inocencia, sintió como su padre recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, muy cerca del oído le susurró " Yuri tienes que ser fuerte… yo cuidaré de ti" y con esa simple frase se había dado cuenta de todo, su madre se había ido. Yuri recordaba que después de eso ella estuvo algunos días enferma, en realidad no había estado enferma físicamente pero la muerte de su madre le había dolido tanto que apenas y tenía fuerzas para algo, su padre la obligaba a ponerse de pie y a hacer el entrenamiento diario, incluso lo había intensificado dejándola agotada en las noches, ahora sabía que su padre la había forzado a salir de la tristeza con el entrenamiento, por eso sabía que su padre no era frió ni cruel en el fondo.

Como de golpe la luz regresaba a sus ojos, las imágenes en frente de ella eran borrosas, sabía que debería estar en el bosque, acostada en el duro piso pero no era así, estaba en algo suave, tibio, se sentía bien, entonces las imágenes del ataque a su padre regresaron a su cabeza como si un balde de agua fría le acabará de caerle, ella le había encajado sus propias garras, entonces sintió como lágrimas querían salir pero las retuvo, entonces la imagen enfrente de ella se aclararon, eran las piernas de su padre las que estaban debajo de su cabeza, Yuri alarmada se sentó " lamento…lamento haber causado problemas padre..lamento….es decir ya podemos partir..ya estoy bien" dijo Yuri evitando la mirada de su padre. " es inútil, aún tienes fiebre, tu cuerpo esta herido por las últimas batallas, si lo forzas a seguir será inútil" dijo Sesshomaru tranquilamente. Yuri cerró sus puños, estaba siendo una carga para su padre, pero lo que menos quería era mostrarle su debilidad, ya suficiente tenía con haber detenido su avance, así que solo se acomodo bajo un árbol, lejos de su padre y se durmió.

Jaken: amo bonito…¿Qué haremos con Yuri? Parece muy enferma…

Sesshomaru: nada

Jaken: ¿nada?

Sesshomaru: nos quedaremos hasta que esta mejor. Busca más comida…y algo para hacer fuego ya.

Jaken: si amo bonito!

Una nueva mañana llegaba, el dolor aún era intenso, pero el silencio había reinado los últimos cuatro días, de vez en cuando tenía fiebre de nuevo, pero no le decía nada a su padre aunque tenía el presentimiento que lo sabía, ni una palabra, ella no debía molestar más a su padre. Esa mañana vio como su padre se ponía de pie, parecía estar molesto, movía un dedo de la mano en señal de enojo, ella no dijo nada solo evito su mirada, entonces al sentarse sintió las dagas, las saco, eran un regalo de su padre… y ahora no se las merecía, no se merecía tenerlas, lágrimas salían nuevamente, estaba cansada de llorar pero le era inevitable, simplemente había perdido la pista en donde su vida se había tornado tan miserable.

Sessho: ya te lo he repetido tantas veces…si te duele dilo.

Yuri: si padre.

Sessho: ¡maldita sea no estas cooperando en nada!

Yuri: (sollozando) lo siento padre…siento ser una molestia para usted… siento detenerlo en su camino…tal vez si usted…me dejará ….

Sessho: no digas tonterías Yuri

Yuri: ¡pero padre será más fácil para usted! Yo solo lo he traicionado! Y si me deja…si lo hace quizás y se le sea más fácil…y….

Sessho: no te dejaré y punto Yuri. No digas estupideces.

Yuri: como diga padre…

Jaken veía a su amito, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quizás y le faltaba poco para dejar a Yuri tal y como ella se lo había propuesto. Esto no le extrañaba a Jaken, su amito solo avanzaba y si alguien le dificultaba en avanzar lo quitaba, quizás y la señorita Yuri no tenía las fuerzas para seguir.

La noche llegó y con ella Yuri planeaba huir, era lo mejor le estaba evitando un dolor de cabeza a su padre, así que solo se levanto y a toda velocidad se dirigió a cualquier parte, pero entonces sintió un brazo jalándola para atrás, esto la tiro al suelo, ya no tenía caso seguir, era su padre, la tomo de la cintura y la cargo como cuando hacía de pequeña, ella no puso resistencia, solo se dejo llevar, después la puso en el suelo.

Sessho: quédate quieta y no trates de huir de nuevo.

Yuri: si padre

Entonces la mirada de Yuri fue tan fría que Sesshomaru se vio a si mismo reflejado en los ojos de su hija, esto le sorprendió, en realidad la personalidad de Yuri era más bien parecida a la de Aome y no a la suya, siempre había sido así…¿Qué estaba sucediendo, ¿Por qué no le hablaba, entonces una duda salto ¿ acaso estaba perdiendo su….alma?¿acaso Yuri estaba ya quedándose sin alma? Sabía que si esto pasaba su hija estaría destinada a ser un ser dedicado a matar hasta que la muerte la detuviera. Y sin previo aviso decidió que no había tiempo que perder, tomo a su hija de la cintura y sin poner resistencia ella se dejo llevar, solo sentía como sus sentimientos se quedaban más en el fondo.

Minutos después estaban en la ciudad donde Inuyasha vivía, Yuri parecía estar perdiéndose, ya no quería mostrar lo que sentía, su padre había hecho demasiado para ella y ella le había pagado con la traición, pero por extraño que pareciera ya no se le dificultaba tanto ocultar sus sentimientos.

En el palacio de Inuyasha anunciaban la llegada de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido de que su hermano fuera verlo ¿Qué Shippo no había ido a verlo? ¿acaso lo traía de regreso personalmente? Ja eso era demasiado pedir pensó Inuyasha, entonces salió a su encuentro con su hermano, entonces notó algo extraño en Yuri, su mirada, era fría, se sentó en el suelo, Sesshomaru dejo a Yuri en una habitación, cerró la puerta y al entrar a la otra habitación volteo a ver hacía el jardín.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué le sucedió?

Sessho: se transformo

Inu: ¿en…youkai?

Sessho: cometí el error que tu cometías hace siglos…¡maldita sea!...fue mi culpa

Inu: no es tu culpa, nunca entenderás lo que esta pensando y pasando si nunca has sido un hanyou, ¿esas heridas te las hizo ella?...entonces es peor… cuando te transformas no tienes otra cosa en la cabeza más que matar…no te puedes detener aunque quisieras…y después viene la culpa…de haber matado a gente inocente, de haber obtenido una fuerza que no esta bajo tu control, y si yo hubiera herido a Aome, o a alguien de más… seguramente me hubiera alejado de ellos así como estoy seguro que Yuri se esta alejando de ti. Hablaré con ella si eso es lo que quieres.

Sesshomaru lo volteó a ver y después salió de la habitación hacía donde estaba Yuri, generalmente eso significaba que si.

Yuri se despertó casi al llegar la madrugada, el sol apenas se veía en el horizonte, salió de la habitación, ya no estaba su padre con ella pero extrañamente no le importo, solo se sentó alejada de la mansión, se recargo en un árbol y veía hacía el horizonte, los recuerdos de los últimos días estaban en su cabeza, pero cada vez le afectaban menos o eso creía, las estaba guardando en lo más profundo de su corazón por lo que ella creía que era lo mejor. Entonces supo que su tío Inuyasha se estaba sentando junto a ella, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

Inu: cuando llegaste me pareció ver a Sesshomaru en tus ojos… ja no me extrañaría que muy pronto heredarás su frialdad, después de todo toda tu vida has estado con el.

Yuri: ¿y que?

Inu: feh…si hubiera sido un hanyou en este momento ya estarías en el suelo con varios chichones en la cabeza…si no pregúntale a Shippo ja

Yuri: pero ya no lo eres y ya.

Inu: podría hacerte mucho más daño ahora…pero no he venido a herirte…he venido hablar de tu transformación

Yuri: no quiero hablar de eso

Inu: lo se, por eso es incluso más importante que hables de eso, tus heridas no fueron nada para tu padre…deberías saberlo ya, es un demonio demasiado fuerte como para dejarse vencer por una hanyou como tu, deberás ser más fuerte desde ahora estarás luchando siempre.

Yuri: ya lo se no es necesario que me lo digas.

Inu: creo que sabes a lo que me refiero niña… tu sangre de demonio seguramente es muy poderosa y cuando sale es muy agresiva… yo sufría lo mismo…y la única persona que podía sacarme de ese estado era tu madre…por eso es que no debes dejar que la frialdad de Sesshomaru sea hereditaria por que es más valioso algunas veces una personalidad como la de tu madre…como la tuya en realidad…

Yuri: traicione a mi padre.

Inu: si tal vez…pero si a el le importará seguramente no estarías aquí hablando conmigo…

Yuri: pero esta enojado

Inu: por que no sabe que te pasa.

Yuri: oo ¿Qué?

Inu: si no no te hubiera traído aquí así de sencillo… es frió, insensible ante el dolor de los demás, cruel, fuerte pero …su debilidad eres tu y si tu estás débil el también lo está…así de simple aunque nunca lo acepte. Así que si quieres hacerle un favor…ya no estés con estupideces y vuelve a la de antes…el no dejará que te vuelvas a transformar, te lo aseguro.

Yuri: (p) padre…- gracias tío.

Ahora Yuri entendía todo, su padre aún la amaba, aún la quería cerca, por eso le había evitado huir, por eso la había cuidado, su tío tenía razón lo que menos hubiera hecho su padre si algo le incomodaba era quedarse con ella ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Yuri recorría el castillo buscando a su padre, tenía que decirle lo que había descubierto, entonces lo vio en el patio principal, y sin pensarlo corrió y lo rodeo con sus brazos "perdóname padre, perdón… yo no lo sabía…yo creía que ya no me querías cerca de ti… perdóname…prometo no volver a herirte…" lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Yuri, sentía como poco a poco su padre la rodeaba con un brazo, podía percibir que su corazón se tranquilizaba poco a poco, y muy al contrario de sus pronósticos de que su padre se separaría de ella esta vez no sucedió, simplemente la siguió rodeando con su brazo en silencio y con la mirada fija en el horizonte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 "yuri enamorada de…" **

Para ese momento su cuerpo esta totalmente sanado, la herida de aquélla niña había tardado en sanar, tenía que reconocerlo, era fuerte y esta vez había demorado en recuperar su fuerza total, pero ahora que ya estaba listo podría desafiar a su padre, matar a esa hanyou que le estorbaba, nunca perdonaría a su padre el haber matado a su madre de una manera tan cruel, nunca lo haría, primero lo haría sufrir lo que el paso matando a la niña cruelmente y sin piedad. Ujio se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar, sabía que su padre no estaba en el palacio, que había salido de viaje, su olor ya no estaba más por esos lugares ni tampoco el de la chica, había sido inteligente al irse, así demoraría más en encontrarlo.

Shippo estaba en el jardín, las reconstrucciones del palacio ya estaban casi terminadas y nada se había presentado, se preguntaba como estaba Yuri, si en verdad es que estaba bien, sabía bien la respuesta, su padre no dejaría que pasará nada pero aún así el verla y tenerla cerca comenzaba a ser un sueño y pensamiento que lo inundaba a todo momento. En ese momento le dieron aviso de que había un joven que pedía entrar, Shippo se puso de pie y fue a recibirlo a la sala de té. Abrió la puerta corrediza y se sentó en el centro, entonces el joven que hace unos días había ido a ver a Yuri para pedir su mano estaba ahí de pie.

Shippo: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres tu?

Takeshi: mi nombre es Takeshi y vengo a ver a Yuri.

Shippo: me temo que Sesshomaru se la llevó

Takeshi: ¿se la llevó?...¡a donde?

Shippo: no lo se

Takeshi: maldita sea….(p) ¿será por lo del compromiso?...no lo creo…¿ahora donde podré encontrarla? Regresará….

Shippo: ¿para que la quieres?

Takeshi: (lo mira con altivez) eso no te importa son cosas entre Yuri y yo.

Shippo: ( molesto) ¿entre Yuri y tu!...¿a que te refieres con que….

Takeshi: no tengo por que decirlo pero lo diré…hace unos días planeaban comprometernos…por cosas del destino no se…nuestro compromiso no se planeo….pero desde hace unos días…yo…bueno no tengo que decirte las cosas completas el hecho es que hice un juramento…y hasta que Yuri y yo no estemos juntos…no descansaré.

Shippo: ¿hasta que Yuri y tu ….estén juntos? ….¿acaso tu estás….

Takeshi: eso no te importa pero si estoy seguro que ella si siente algo por mi …

Shippo: (P) se ve muy seguro…¿acaso antes de que yo conociera a Yuri ella ya tenía…algo con Takeshi?...yo…yo necesito saberlo…necesito verla….pero no regresará hasta algunos días…y es imposible saber donde esta….Yuri….¿de verdad estas enamorada de Takeshi?

Mientras tanto en otra parte muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una jovencita, estaba sentada contemplando el paisaje, hasta el momento había pasado tanto que había cambiado en muy poco tiempo, y hasta ese momento que estaba sentada y tranquila no había tenido oportunidad de pensar en otras personas, en ese momento la imagen de Shippo se le vino a la mente, extrañaba su sonrisa y sus pláticas, y después la imagen de Takeshi apareció no lo había previsto pero a el también lo extrañaba, como la trataba, su mirada, en realidad la hacía sentir especial, además habían estado a punto de estar comprometidos, y cuando June pensó eso se sonrojo de inmediato, y se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento nunca en su vida había besado a nadie y su tono de color subió aún más, en ese momento pudo percibir el olor de su padre acercándose así que se puso de pie y cuando se iba a meter al palacio su padre la llamó " Yuri" le dijo entonces ella se volteo y lo vio, esperaba que ya no estuviera sonrojada.

Yuri: ¿si padre?

Sessho: mañana iremos a la montaña cerca del pueblo

Yuri: si padre!

Sessho: y después regresaremos al palacio…no hay tiempo que perder para hincar tu entrenamiento (P) para estos momentos Ujio ya debe estar recuperado y volverá atacar en cuanto estemos de nuevo en el palacio…

Yuri: padre…¿ a que vamos a las montañas?

Sessho: por tu nueva arma…tu espada

Yuri: ¿espada?...pero si ya tengo las dagas…yo…

Sessho: no permitiré que vuelvas a transformarte, esa espada será la llave de tu sangre de demonio.

Inu: si colmillo de acero estuviera conmigo ya se la hubiera dado…( aparece por detrás)

Sessho: pero ya no tiene caso….la espada perdió sus poderes por tu culpa…así que será mejor buscar otra alternativa.

Kykio: Tiene poderes espirituales al igual que Aome…debería desarrollarlos…es única en su clase debido a que combina las habilidades de una sacerdotisa y un demonio.

Sessho: no hay tiempo, en cuanto tengamos la espada partiremos.

El youkai se dio la vuelta y se metió al palacio, eso significaba fin de la discusión, no importaba que hicieran o que dijeran de todos modos se iría, Jaken lo siguió como siempre y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Inuyasha entonces se dio cuenta que de nueva cuenta Yuri pasaría una luna nueva con ellos, ya que esa noche sería luna nueva, el nunca dejo la costumbre de saber bien las fases lunares y los días exactos en los que se presentaría luna nueva, después de todo esos días era vulnerable y a veces aún sentía que lo era.

Y como era de esperarse Yuri se transformo en Humana esa noche, se sentía vulnerable y trataba de no ser vista por muchos así que se encerró en su habitación, y aunque siempre trataba de esconderse de su padre ya que se sentía muy pequeña al ser una simple humana a comparación de su padre pero el siempre la encontraba y siempre la veía así que cual era el caso. Sesshomaru paso al cuarto de Yuri, la vio con reluciente cabello color azabache como el que tenía Aome hace mucho tiempo, aún recordaba cuando eran noches de luna nueva como la había conocido…Yuri no lo sabía, o mejor dicho no lo sabía por el mismo, aunque Jaken se lo hubiera dicho antes con pocas explicaciones el nunca se había tomado la molestia de decirle el por que y tal vez aún no se lo diría.

Yuri: padre…¿Cómo conoció a mi madre?...¿como fue que …empezó a fijarse en ella?...es decir…( se sonrojo) ¿Cómo supo que ella era la única?

Sessho: (la ve de reojo) simplemente lo supe.

Yuri: ¿así como así?...no estuvo confundido…es decir….nunca pensó en nadie más….o….

Sessho: tu madre fue la única y será.

Yuri: ¿ y que se hace cuando ….estas indecisa entre dos personas?

Sessho: (la ve más de reojo, algo sospechoso) ¿sucede algo que yo no sepa?

Yuri: oo ¡no!...no…..yo solo preguntaba.

Sessho: de cualquier forma…si estas indecisa con algo deberías hablar con Inuyasha….el es el indeciso, no yo, y Yuri….la indecisión es una debilidad.

Yuri: si padre….

Yuri salió de la habitación, en verdad había estado a punto de decir lo que había estado pensando esa tarde, pero si su tío Inuyasha era el indicado entonces hablaría con el, así que se dirigió hacía el estudio que era donde generalmente estaba, y ahí lo encontró, el al verla le dedico una extraña mirada y después desvió la mirada.

Inu: ¿Qué quieres?

Yuri: tío…¿Cómo se hace para decirse entre dos cosas que piensas que quieres por igual?

Inu: ( la ve con sorpresa) pues…. Pones en una balanza…"la cosa" que más te beneficie o que mejor te haga sentir es con " la cosa" que te debes quedar.

Yuri: pero es muy difícil…. Tío…¿tu …alguna vez estuviste indeciso sobre dos personas?

Inu: fue hace mucho…cuando aún era un hanyou como tu…no sabía quien era más importante …. Confundí muchas veces la responsabilidad moral con el amor….y eso Yuri me costo perder a la persona a quien yo realmente quería.

Yuri: ¿esa persona …fue mi…madre?

Inu: no tiene caso ya, ahora vete tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Yuri: si (p) Inuyasha estaba realmente enamorado de mi madre….la historia entre mi madre y el debió ser complicada…- tío…¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

Inu: ( suspira cansado) si

Yuri: ¿Cómo fue que mi padre y mi madre comenzaron a verse….o a estar juntos? Mi padre nunca me dice nada….

Inu: ¬¬ Mientras yo estaba ausente Aome fue atacada por unos demonios….se defendió y mientras huía se escondió en una cueva pero después puso en riesgo su vida por salvar a una niña que acompañaba a tu padre…

Yuri: Lin!...

Inu: si…bueno Sesshomaru la protegió por compromiso a no deberle ningún favor…pero después….después Aome y el se quedaron juntos cuando todos los demonios murieron, tu madre ya no regreso conmigo…no se como se dieron las cosas entre ellos…pero puedo imaginarlo…seguramente tu madre fue persistente con tu padre…y al mismo tiempo tan inocente e incapaz de protegerse que incluso le demostró a tu padre su verdadero valor….y cuando se descubre algo así…no se debe dejar escapar…claro que tengo que reconocer que Sesshomaru fue más listo que yo…

Yuri: lamento haberte hecho recordar cosas ….que no deseabas tío

Inuyasha: ( se pone de pie y le frota la cabeza con una mano) ya son cosas del pasado….no pasa nada.

Yuri: nn si!

Esa mañana Yuri se despertó con ánimos, iría por su nueva espada, por su arma, así que se vistió lo más de prisa posible y a tropezones fue a dar al cuarto de su padre, el cual por supuesto ya estaba más que despierto, al verla solo la levantó con una mano y salió de la habitación. " vamos Yuri es tarde" dijo mientras caminaba, ella lo siguió en silencio y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El herrero al que iban a ver vivía algo lejos pero siendo seres sobrenaturales no les costo ningún trabajo llegar a la cima de la montaña en menos de una hora, Yuri estaba emocionada, por fin tendría una espada de ella, para ella. Mientras más caminaban más tenebroso se iba haciendo el paisaje, árboles muertos y huesos de animales aparecían en lugar hasta hacerlo un lugar poco acogedor y digno temerle, en cambio Yuri iba muy tranquila, con su padre nada malo podría pasarle. Muy pronto llegaron a una cueva tan oscura como la noche misma, y después de unos minutos un extraño demonio salió, tenía la apariencia de un humano anciano pero Yuri sabía bien que no era un viejo cualquiera.

Sessho: ¿tu eres el sucesor del viejo?

Haku: si así es mi nombre es Haku…¿Qué se les ofrece?

Sessho: una espada.

Haku: mmm necesito tres días pero será una….

Sessho: no una espada normal…una espada sobrenatural, hecha con uno de mis colmillos

Haku: ya veo…quiere que use la técnica del anciano Totousai para hacer una poderosa espada…como colmillo sagrado.

Sessho: (lo ve de reojo) si.

Haku: bueno primero necesito el colmillo.

Sessho: Yuri atrás.

La hanyou se hizo para atrás, no sabía que iba hacer su padre, pero Jaken se había hecho tan atrás que por lo menos había 10 metros entre el y Sesshomaru, Yuri se puso junto a el y vio con atención como su padre cambiaba, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, sus garras habían crecido, estaba transformándose en su forma original, esto era algo que no se veía todos los días, a decir verdad Yuri no recordaba si es que alguna vez había visto a su padre en esta forma, nunca lo había necesitado, y era impresionante el verlo así, entonces un perro de gran tamaño, blanco como la nieve y de imponente aspecto apareció ante sus ojos, era su padre y sin duda era hermoso también en su aspecto original. Entonces vio como su padre la miró por un instante y después llevó una de sus grandes patas hacía uno de sus grandes colmillos y de un zarpaso se arrancó el gran colmillo que cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido estrenduoso, sangre estaba saliendo de la boca de su padre que había emitido un pequeño aullido de dolor que había silenciado rápidamente. " ¡Padre!" dijo Yuri al ver que mientras regresaba a su forma habitual la sangre no desaparecía de la boca de su padre, ya con la transformación completa Yuri corrió y lo vio con preocupación mientras que el herrero tomaba el gran colmillo con gran facilidad.

Haku: será una espada muy poderosa sin duda…hacía tiempo que no veía un colmillo tan pesado…¿esta seguro que la niña podrá con ella?

Yuri: ¿Cómo sabe que es para mi?

Haku: ¿Para quién más? Si tu padre tiene estos colmillos no necesita una espada sobrenatural….y menos de sus colmillos.

Sessho: solo encárgate de la espada (se limpio la sangre restante de la comisura de sus labios)

Yuri: padre…has perdido un colmillo por mi culpa….(bajo la cabeza)

Sessho: no digas tonterías ( se da la vuelta dándole la espalda) crecerá en uno o dos días.

Yuri: (P) de cualquier forma…sufrió ese terrible dolor…por mi…

Jaken: amo bonito hace mucho que no lo veía en esa forma…¡fue formidable!

Sessho: vamonos, vendremos en tres días.

Haku: la tendré lista.

Yuri caminaba a lado de su padre, lo veía con detenimiento, era muy afortunada por tener un padre como el….lo amaba y no podía pedir otra cosa mejor.

**Nota: hola todos! Un capitulo corto lo se….pero bueno primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a todos ustedes que leen mi historia y a los que dejan reviews más! Jajaja bueno espero les este gustando la historia, no se que tan larga sea pero para aquellos que me piden saber como es que Sesshomaru y Aome se enamoraron puede ser que suba la historia a la página, ya una amiga la había estado subiendo pero ya no lo hizo, o pueden decirme si prefieren se los envíe al mail, solo díganme quien esta interesado y con gusto les mandaré el archivo! Bueno los dejo. Se despide TOMOEANDIKR! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 " el terrible entrenamiento" **

Eran las siete de la mañana, apenas se vislumbraba el sol por el horizonte entre las montañas que se veían desde el palacio y ya se podía escuchar el ruido de dos espadas chocando entre si, parecía una fiera batalla entre dos enemigos que se odiaban a muerte pero en realidad era Yuri y su padre quienes estaban practicando con la espada. Yuri había caído ya al pasto por cuarta vez en lo poco que llevaba de la mañana, por alguna razón parecía que su padre estaba mucho más estricto que de costumbre. "levántate Yuri" le dijo Sesshomaru a la hanyou la cual se levantó y se puso en guardia, corrió con la espada lista para atacar, su espada choco contra la de su padre, intentaba por todos los medios ganar a su padre pero este evitaba cada uno de los ataques de ella, " si sigues haciéndolo así te ganarán fácilmente" le dijo el youkai a su hija venciéndola por quinta vez. Yuri se puso de pie una vez más, se puso en guardia de nuevo y ataco nuevamente, su ataque era débil y sin fuerza, estaba cansándose de ser vencida una y otra vez, entonces vio como su padre fruncía el ceño, no podía ser una buena señal, y así fue, los ataques de su padre se hicieron fuertes y certeros, Yuri ponía su espada como defensa, se hacía para atrás mientras que su padre avanzaba hacía ella con gran velocidad y habilidad con su espada, y entonces la hanyou falló en evitar uno de los golpes de la espada de su padre y recibió una herida en el brazo, enseguida soltó la espada y vio con sorpresa y temor a su padre, nunca en su vida la había herido de esa manera, ni siquiera se preocupo por cubrir la sangre que salía de su reciente herida, solo veía la fría mirada de su padre viéndola con dureza. " levántate Yuri y toma tu espada de nuevo" le dijo, Yuri entonces comprendió que su padre no dudaría esta vez para herirla, así que tomo la espada y se levanto, sus manos y sus piernas temblaban, su padre tenía la espada en forma de ataque y sin previo aviso y con gran facilidad corrió hacía ella iniciando su ataque, Yuri solo pudo poner en defensa su espada, su brazo le ardía, sus fuerzas parecía irse, veía el ataque de su padre y parecía mortal, evitaba casi con nada de suerte cada uno de los ataques de su padre, cada uno de los golpes parecían estar a punto de herirla " concéntrate" le dijo su padre entre dientes mientras avanzaba en su ataque. Yuri estaba perdiendo la concentración, el temor comenzaba a hacerse presente, hasta que se volteo para evitar un golpe fatal y entonces recibió otra herida en la espalda, emitió un alarido de dolor al sentir la espada en su espalda cortándole, calló de inmediato soltando la espada y temblando, veía como su padre la veía de nuevo, ¿acaso quería que se levantará de nuevo, " eres un fracaso Yuri…si no lo haces bien tendré que herirte hasta que lo hagas bien" le dijo su padre determinante " de pie" finalizó Sesshomaru.

" señor señor" gritaba un guardia en la puerta de su amo Inuyasha, tocó la puerta una vez más hasta que vio como se abría la puerta y aparecía su amo con una cala malhumorada y esperaba impaciente la razón del por que había sido levantado a las siete de la mañana.

Inu: ¿Qué quieres?

Guardia: amo…el señor Sesshomaru esta….esta….

Inu: ¿esta que?

Guardia: peleando con la señorita Yuri!

Inu: debe estar en su entrenamiento….

Guardia: pero no lo entiende amo….la señorita Yuri ya tiene dos heridas…una en el brazo y otra en la espalda y aún así su padre sigue atacando

Inu: ¡¿Qué!... ( salió del cuarto corriendo a gran velocidad) (p) ¿Qué esta pensando el idiota de Sesshomaru?...

Cuando llegó al patio vio como su sobrina estaba en el suelo, se podía ver que sangraba de la espalda y de un brazo, y al parecer su padre la había estado a punto de herirla de nuevo ya que ella estaba pálida y cuando se levantó con la espada en las manos Inuyasha podía ver como temblaba, el temor se podía ver en sus ojos y aún así se había parado de nuevo lista para lo que seguía y Sesshomaru la veía con frialdad. Entonces vio como su hermano atacaba de nuevo a Yuri que evitaba de nuevo los golpes de su padre, era veloz la niña si pero no lo suficiente como para ganar a su hermano Sesshomaru, y entonces como un impulso se interpuso entre Sesshomaru y Yuri cuando la hanyou caía de nuevo al suelo.

Inu: detente…¿Cómo piensas entrenarla si la hieres?

Sessho: no te metas en esto.

Inu: ¡¿Qué no la estas viendo!...¡esta temblando de miedo!

Sessho: a un lado

Inu: maldito…(p) no puedo imaginar como es que Yuri ha sobrevivido a los entrenamientos

Sesshomaru se desapareció y apareció de nuevo atrás de Inuyasha a un lado de Yuri, Inuyasha no se movió había podido evitar esto pero su hermano ya no tenía intenciones de seguir, había bajado la espada, así que solo se dio la media vuelta. Sesshomaru se agachó a la altura de Yuri que estaba agarrando la herida del brazo, la tomo del brazo contrario y entonces Inuyasha pudo ver la reacción de Yuri a su padre, se había soltado sin pensarlo, como por instinto…como la reacción que se tiene cuando se pone la mano en lumbre y se quita por instinto, así había sido la reacción de la hanyou, podía ver como Sesshomaru también se había sorprendido, entonces la tomo del brazo por la fuerza y la levanto. La mirada de Yuri era de miedo, había visto como había cerrado los ojos cuando su padre la había tomado del brazo, entonces Sesshomaru la llevó más a fuerzas que voluntariamente al palacio, parecía tener que arrastrarla para llevarla.

Yuri no podía evitarlo con el reciente entrenamiento y la extrema actitud de su padre su cuerpo había hecho una barrera en su contra, no para de temblar mientras era llevada del brazo por todo el palacio, sus piernas parecían no responderle bien, no sabía por que, ella quería caminar bien, pero no podía. Llegaron a su habitación, su padre y ella entraron, su padre la dejo en la cama y se dio la media vuelta, buscaba algo en una caja en un cajón del escritorio, después Yuri se dio cuenta que eran vendas y una extraña mezcla verde en un frasco transparente. Se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo y entonces ahí de nuevo la reacción de rechazo hacía el, pero su padre la tomo firmemente del brazo y le unto la cosa extraña, y después la vendo del brazo. " date la vuelta y muéstrame la herida de la espalda" le dijo, Yuri obedeció sin decir nada, le mostró la herida y sintió como su padre untaba la mezcla, era doloroso para ella y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor al sentir el contacto de los dedos de su padre con su herida, fue vendada de la herida con mucha delicadeza, a decir verdad su padre fue muy cuidadoso con ella al vendarla, pero no dijo nada y solo salió del cuarto.

Caminó por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al patio o una parte de el, y entonces con sus garras rasgo la corteza del árbol más cercano, estaba molesto, la reacción de Yuri se la esperaba, lo había previsto pero al recibirla le sorprendió tanto, sus ojos llenos de temor hacía el, era algo difícil de olvidar, nunca la mirada de nadie le había dolido, le había causado placer el ver la mirada de temor en los demás pero la de su hija le inquietaba, le dolía.

Inu: ¿Qué hacías?...¿tratabas de hacerla temerte?

Sessho: cállate

Inu: estaba realmente aterrada…de verdad pensaba que llegarías hasta el final.

Sessho: si no lo hago podría transformarse de nuevo, si tiene que temerme para ser la mejor en la espada no importa si eso evita que se transforme

Inu: (P) lo hace por ella…sacrificará su relación con ella por su seguridad…- entiendo….

La noche había llegado, nadie había visto a Yuri en todo el día, sabían que estaba en su habitación pero nadie se había atrevido a molestarla después de lo que vieron que había pasado en la mañana.

Se sentía como una perdedora, las duras palabras de su padre no se borraban de su mente, le habían dolido incluso más que las heridas físicas, el creía que era una perdedora…era tan débil, por eso era, a veces lo único que quería ser era una youkai completa de esa manera su padre no tendría tantas molestias con ella. Sintió como su padre estaba detrás de la puerta, la abría y se sentaba recargado en la pared.

Sessho: mañana seguiremos con tu entrenamiento

Yuri: si padre

Sessho: tus heridas sanarán rápido.

Yuri: si…lo se… padre….lo lamento, lamento haber sido una hanyou…es que a veces quisiera ser una youkai….¡¡así no sería una perdedora!...pero ya verás padre…encontraré una manera de ser una youkai completa y así hacerlo sentir orgulloso de mi!

Sessho: (P) tiene el mismo deseo de Inuyasha hace años….- no es necesario que seas una youkai completa para ser fuerte, el entrenamiento te hará poder manejar la espada que te daré…y así tus poderes estarán a la par con la de un youkai.

Yuri: pero padre….si ni siquiera logro pasar su entrenamiento…hoy fue fatal…me comporté como una niña…

Sesshomaru se acerco a Yuri, la toco del hombro y vio como la reacción de rechazo se había ido, Yuri al sentir el contacto con su padre se volteo y lo enfrento. " ya verás padre…haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi" dijo decidida Yuri, Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta "no es necesario" le dijo y después cerró la puerta dejando a Yuri aún algo confundida, ¿Qué había sido eso, no era necesario…esas habían sido las palabras de su padre. Yuri se recostó en su cama, manejaría y dominaría la espada a como de lugar.

Una mañana más llegó, este día era el definitivo, tendría la espada de su padre, así que se levantó y se dio cuenta que su padre ya se había ido por la espada hace apenas unos momentos, así que salió corriendo al patio donde vio a su tío Inuyasha vigilando a los guardias y las cosas que hacían, Kykio estaba junto a el y parecía algo aburrida por su mirada, pero Yuri le tomo poca importancia solo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a donde pensaba un buen lugar para entrenar, buscó la espada para entrenar y después salió corriendo de nuevo con la espada en manos, se paro justo detrás de Inuyasha

Inu: ¿Qué quieres?

Yuri: entrena conmigo hasta que llegue mi padre

Inu: ja…hace mucho que no peleo con una espada niña

Yuri: hazlo tío necesito ser la mejor con la espada!

Kykio: parece muy determinada…

Inu: esta bien esta bien….ey tu! ( aun guardia) dame tu espada ( el guardia se la da) bien…vamos ¿vas Kykio?

Kykio: si…

Yuri sonrió alegremente y salió corriendo hacía un lugar más apartado del patio, y cuando hubieron llegado se coloco en posición de ataque y lista para comenzar, Inuyasha con pasos un poco más lentos se paro también y saco la espada también de la funda pero sin ninguna posición. " comienza" le dijo Inuyasha a la hanyou que al escuchar estas palabras salió a una velocidad increíble con la espada desenfundada y en alto para atacar a Inuyasha, sus espadas chocaron pero Inuyasha tuvo que reaccionar más rápido de lo que pensaba, la hanyou era buena y muy rápida, sus golpes iban a matar y sin duda era una gran guerrera. Inuyasha entonces tomo en serio la pelea con la hanyou y después de haber evitado un golpe por poco aventó a Yuri atrás, esta se levanto de nuevo y tomo de nuevo su espada y salió en contra de Inuyasha el cual volvió a repeler cada uno de los golpes de la hanyou ya con gran agilidad hasta que Yuri saltó tan alto que entonces Inuyasha ya no la pudo ver por la luz del sol, y recibió un ataque en un brazo recibiendo una herida poco profunda, sin duda así lo había planeado. Inuyasha entonces tomo más en serio las cosas, Yuri no estaba jugando y entonces el tampoco jugaría. Aumento su velocidad y aparecía y desaparecía enfrente o a los lados de Yuri la cual trataba de seguir los movimientos de su tío el cual estaba ya peleando en serio, entonces se apareció detrás suyo y ella apenas logró detener su golpe pero la empujo para atrás, entonces ella se impulso de nuevo y con la espada trato de atacar de nuevo pero su tío parecía ya no tener problemas en esquivarlos con un solo movimiento y entonces otro ataque vino de la derecha, Yuri no logro esquivarlo y fue golpeada no muy fuerte a su parecer, se puso de pie de nuevo pero estaba desorientada y fue cuando su tío la acorralo en un árbol tenía una mano en el cuello y la otra en alto con un solo movimiento la hubiera herido de muerte, Yuri lo vio a los ojos por un leve instante pero su mirada no era fría como la de su padre, si hubiera sido su padre la hubiera soltado bruscamente pero su tío en cambio la soltó con delicadeza, la bajo y le dio la espalda.

Inu: debes poner mas atención a los movimientos, cuando te pongas de pie enseguida ve para arriba es el ángulo más peligroso y después a los lados, no lo olvides. ¿estas bien?

Yuri: si…gracias tío. (p) Inuyasha no es tan frió como mi padre…es casi dulce y tierno…que extraño.

Sesshomaru: si eres tan indulgente Yuri nunca aprenderá. ( vino desde atrás, acababa de llegar)

Inu: siendo tan exigente ella nunca aprenderá. ( se sacudía una manga)

Sessho: aunque veo que si te toco. ( veía la herida de Inuyasha en el brazo)

Inu: un descuido

Sessho: la subestimaste

Inu: la has levado más allá de sus límites

Sessho: yo se cuando detenerme…ella no es como eras tu.

Inu: (p) no es como era yo?...¿ a que se refiere con eso?...

Kykio: así es…Yuri eres una criatura muy extraña…eres una hanyou..pero tus poderes aumentan cuando usas tus poderes de sacerdotisa…que heredaste de tu madre…por supuesto…

Yuri: yo…no soy ninguna "criatura" ( el tono de Yuri ahora era glacial)

Inu: ( la ve con algo de sorpresa) (p) ese el tono de sesshomaru…no hay duda que es una mezcla extraña…- discúlpate Kykio…no fue muy amable de tu parte decirlo así.

Kykio: no me disculparé con una niña de trece años….me voy tengo tras cosas que hacer. ( se da la media vuelta)

Inu: discúlpala hoy debe estar de….

Sessho: si más no recuerdo la " criatura" aquí eres tu…ya que eres un cadáver.

Yuri: OO ¿cadáver?

Inu: Sesshomaru.

Kykio: (solo comienza a caminar pero antes de otra cosa voltea y la da una mirada glacial a Sesshomaru pero Yuri se interpone entre ella y Sesshomaru con una mirada dura, después Kykio se voltea y se va)

Inu: no debe ser nada… debe ir a ver otras cosas.

Inuyasha se fue del lugar, Sesshomaru esperó hasta que pudo percibir su aroma un poco más lejos, y entonces saco de su espalda algo en vuelto en una manta gris, y se la dio a Yuri la cual lo recibió con sorpresa.

Sessho: ten.

Yuri: ¿es la espada? ( le quita la manta lentamente y descubre una funda negra brillante y un mango de espada azul turquesa, la saca de su funda, era una espada muy hermosa, no sabía si poderosa pero estaba segura de que si, era muy ligera) es…muy ligera

Sessho: así no costará cargarla… vuelve a cubrirla, no queremos más problemas con los humanos

Yuri: si padre. ( la cubre con la manta y la carga en su espalda)

Sessho: nos iremos enseguida. Jaken prepara las cosas.

Jaken: si amo bonito!

Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta y se fue, Jaken lo seguía de cerca y Yuri se quedo de pie contemplando la espada, era realmente hermosa, ligera, ¿pero podría dominarla?

L noche llegó y con ella la partida de Yuri y su padre, Inuyasha estaba en la entrada del palacio viendo hacía el horizonte, Yuri caminaba por los pasillos del palacio cuando encontró a Kykio practicando arco, era muy buena, siempre daba en el blanco y no fallaba ni una sola vez.

Kykio: tu madre también era muy buena en el arco.

Yuri: ah…disculpe si la moleste

Kykio: no hay problema…¿sabes tirar en arco y flecha?

Yuri: no, mi padre dice que no es necesario ya que tengo mi Kyudo espiritual…

Kykio: Kyudo …

Yuri: es como si tirará una flecha…pero con mis manos…nunca lo uso ya que quedo agotada cuando lo uso…

Kykio: si concentras tu poder, y tu concentración en aumentar tu poder con el Kyudo aplicado en ti entonces serás más poderosa…casi como un youkai…

Yuri: ¡de verdad!

Kykio: pero podrías morir…si el poder es demasiado para tu cuerpo entonces morirás… y tu alma se destrozará ya que no solo estarás lastimando tu cuerpo si no también tu alma…y no habrá posibilidades de que revivas.

Yuri: ¡moriré?... g…gracias señorita Kykio….(p) es una sacerdotisa muy buena pero….por que mi padre la llamo cadáver? – señorita Kykio…lamento que mi padre la haya llamado….

Kykio: ¿cadáver? … es normal, lo hizo para defenderte… además tiene razón..desde hace años mi lugar ya no es así pero… me niego a irme…no puedo irme…no sin…Inuyasha…

Yuri: ¿entonces te quedarás hasta que Inuyasha muera?

Kykio: de cierta manera si…ahora vete..tu padre esta esperando

Yuri: si! Gracias por todo!

Yuri salió corriendo pero seguía pensando en las palabras de la señorita Kykio, si ella fuera como ella también se quedaría para cuidar a su ser mas amado, seguramente no podría alejarse de su padre y se quedaría a su alrededor hasta el final... como ella con Inuyasha. Encontró a su padre ya en el patio, Jaken algo mal humorado pero ella legó corriendo y entonces comenzaron a caminar, Inuyasha estaba en el patio, Sesshomaru lo paso de largo al igual que Jaken pero Yuri se detuvo y sonrió, entonces lo abrazo, su tío parecía sorprendido pero entonces la rodeo con ambos brazos y después ella se separó " cuídate" dijo y Yuri solo asintió, dominaría su espada a como de lugar, así tuviera que arriesgar su vida por ello.

**Nota: gracias a todos por tan buena respuesta y los reviews, bueno estoy trabajando en eso de quitar la restricción de log in para que me puedan dejar mas reviews y bueno de lo del archivo esperen un poco ya que últimamente estoy algo ocupada pero se los enviare tarde o temprano oki? Y los que no me han mandado reviews para que les envie la historia manden para saber cuantos voy a enviar por favor gracias!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos

Bueno ya envié el mail con la historia, en algunos casos no pude ver el mail de ustedes y envié un mensaje no se si llego si no les llegó el fic entonces díganme y lo envió nuevamente, esta vez con su mail para quien no pude ver el mail por que esta bloqueado, si alguien mas quiere el fic entonces díganme por favor.

Además quiero promocionar mi nuevo fic jajaja se llama el secreto de los taisho, es en la época moderna y pues ya se imaginaran a los galanes de la serie en ropa moderna y las situaciones de aome, que es una maestra o institutriz que llega a la mansión de los taisho y pues conoce a Inuyasha con quien no se lleva bien ( que sorpresa) y pues ya veran todo lo demas, esta interesante.

Bueno me retiro, nos vemos después!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18 " el lo sabe…¿y ahora que?" **

Takeshi estaba algo inquieto ya hace varias semanas que no sabía nada de Yuri, el ya era un samurai y aún así no lograba estar tranquilo, algo le decía que ese tal Shippo era más fuerte que el, en realidad no se veía muy diferente a el, misma estatura, misma complexión y aún así algo estaba fuera de su alcance, era la misma sensación que tenía cuando estaba con Yuri, la primera vez que había sido golpeado por ella le había dolido demasiado tanto como un golpe de un hombre mayor, pero era solo una chiquilla, la necesitaba cerca, la quería ver, le hacía falta su voz y su sonrisa, cada vez estaba más seguro que se había enamorado de ella.

Shippo estaba en el palacio, no había habido problemas, todo estaba tan tranquilo pero aún así su corazón estaba inquieto ansioso, ya no se preguntaba por que, sabía la razón, era por Yuri, por verla por tenerla cerca, sabía que estaba bien, Sesshomaru era buen protector pero ahora estaba inquieto por otra cosa, ¿ acaso Yuri correspondería a lo que sentía o se iría con Takeshi?.

Yuri estaba ya a la mitad del camino, no habían tenido problemas para llevar la espada en su espalda como un bulto más, no la había usado ni una sola vez y aún así se sentía preocupada por la próxima batalla que tendría con Ujio, era un youkai completo y era muy fuerte, aún le quedaban dudas acerca de el pero ya sabría todo a su debido tiempo, no presionaría más a su padre. De pronto se dio cuenta que ya estaban cerca de casa, más de lo que ella creía, su padre caminaba más de prisa, entonces Yuri puso atención, la tierra estaba llena de demonios, algunos débiles pero demonios después de todo, no era normal. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba algo la llevo para atrás, parecía que una cuerda muy poderosa la había jalado y entonces volteo, era un demonio encapuchado con una manta morada, su padre se detuvo y vio la escena, Jaken lo volteo a ver parecía tranquilo y sin ninguna intención de intervenir. Yuri parecía estar sofocándose. " debo salir de este problema…si lo hago con mis garras no lograré cortarlo pero..por supuesto..¡la espada!" entonces Yuri tanteo su espada, estaba a su alcance entonces la jalo y la descubrió, y con un movimiento que se vio ligero y casi parte de un espectáculo de danza corto la soga con una facilidad impresionante como si de hilo se tratará. " es impresionante…es muy filosa" dijo Yuri. El demonio se enfureció y la vio con detenimiento y entonces saco sus garras, y veneno comenzó a salir de ellas, Yuri se cubrió la boca, poco a poco comenzó a marearse. " si no me doy prisa moriré" y entonces en medio de esa neblina verde espeso vio un punto brillante en el horizonte, era color azul, muy leve, era su única esperanza y levanto la espada y corrió hacía ese punto y encajo su espada en ese punto y cuando menos se dio cuenta la niebla se esfumo y el monstruo estaba ya en el piso.

Yuri: ¿pero que paso?

Sessho: la espada te permitirá ver el punto más débil de los youkai, aunque no todos lo tienen solo los más insignificantes así que tienes que trabajar más

Yuri: ¡si padre!

El palacio estaba ya a la vista, Yuri sentía una alegría incontenible, sonreía sin pensarlo, su padre la veía y había esbozado por un leve momento una débil sonrisa que solo ella había visto.

No estaba equivocado, Yuri estaba ya casi en la puerta, por fin la vería, la abrazaría, Shippo corría a lo largo del palacio, quitaba a los hombres de su camino y cuando llegó al patio ahí estaba ella, en medio sonriendo viendo todo como si estuviera ahí por primera vez y entonces ella al verlo sonrió y después lo abrazo cuando el se acerco más a ella, el la rodeo con los brazos y por fin su corazón estaba más tranquilo.

Shippo: ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Yuri: divertido! ( se dio la media vuelta) ves es mi espada! Me la dio mi padre!

Shippo: ¿espada?...s sobrenatural… por que?...¿acaso la necesitabas?

Sessho: no es de tu incumbencia

Yuri: no importa ahora la tengo y eso es lo que importa!

Shippo: debes estar cansada…¿quieres algo de comer? Vamos!

Yuri: si…(p) por fin en casa….

Shippo: (p) Sesshomaru no se la hubiera dado si no la hubiera necesitado…¿Qué habrá pasado?...

La noche llegó, Yuri estaba tranquila, alegre, había regresado, su nana Hari ya estaba con ella sentada, sonriendo y cuidándola como siempre, no le había contado todo lo que había pasado y menos lo de su transformación pero estaba feliz de ver otra vez a su nana que había estado esperando su regreso con ansias. Le había contado todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

Nana: el joven Takeshi vino a ver si había regresado varias veces…

Yuki: vaya…también lo quiero ver…solo para avisarle que no se preocupe por mi…

Nana: sería una atención de su parte niña, ya que el se ha preocupado mucho por usted al igual que Shippo

Yuki: sin son dos buenos amigos!...ya los extrañaba….

Nana: y estoy segura que ellos la extrañaban también!...

Un kitsune adolescente se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, estaba al parecer nervioso con tan solo pensar ciertas cosas correspondientes a cierta hanyou al que el amaba. Era tan difícil estar cerca de ella sin mostrar rasgos de sus sentimientos, además estaba la duda si es que Takeshi y ella estaban juntos o habían tenido algo antes de que el la conociera.

Shippo: se lo tengo que decir.

Yuri: decirle que a quien Shippo?

Shippo: ( se voltea nervioso) Yuri!...¿que haces aquí?

Yuri: bueno vengo a decirte que ya esta la cena pero parece que tienes otras cosas en la cabeza nn

Shippo: no, no es eso..bueno si…es que… quiero hablar contigo

Yuri: ¿conmigo?

Shippo: podrías sentarte….un momento

Yuri: ( se sienta en la orilla de la puerta, estaba algo nerviosa aunque no sabía la razón) si?

Shippo: ( se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado) bueno…yo…es algo que quiero decirte desde hace un tiempo…verás…( se sonroja) es que…Yuri…quiero decirte que tu eres alguien especial para mi…

Yuri: tu también eres alguien especial para mi Shippo

Shippo: pero es más que eso…no solo eres especial, para mi eres mi persona favorita…eres muy importante para mi

Yuri: ( sonrojada) Shippo….no se que decirte

Shippo: ( sonríe) no digas nada… solo quería que lo supieras… así como que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras

Yuri: (le toma la mano y lo mira a los ojos) gracias Shippo

Yuri se sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en lo que Shippo le había dicho, esa mañana lo veía practicar con la espada, la verdad es que ella no sabía que sentía por el, nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie, pero el problema es que con Takeshi también se sentía especial, se sentía bien, tenía deseos de verlo y de saber de el pero no era el tiempo, una guerra se avecinaba y Ujio se acercaba poco a poco.

Shippo esa mañana se mostraba sonriente, vio que Yuri lo estaba viendo y le sonrió dulcemente, Yuri se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Sesshomaru vio esa reacción en Yuri pero no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en silencio.

La nada de Yuri la cuidaba mientras esta estaba paseando por los alrededores, quería ir al pueblo pero sabía que no era correcto si su padre no se lo permitía, Shippo esta vez no estaba con ella, practicaba con la espada y sus habilidades en la guerra, al parecer se quedaría a defender el castillo junto a su padre.

Takeshi: hey Yuri!...Yuri!

Yuri: ¿Takeshi?

Takeshi: que alegría verte! ( se acerca corriendo) pensé que tardarías un poco más

Yuri: yo…pensaba ir a verte pero no me lo permitiría mi padre.

Takeshi: si lo se…por eso vine a ver si ya habías regresado…¿Cómo estás?

Yuri: bien….aunque algo inquieta por que se acercan tiempos difíciles para el palacio

Takeshi: ¿una batalla?

Yuri: si…por eso es que lo mejor sería que no te acerques por aquí en unos días…por tu bien

Takeshi: ( la toma de los brazos) me quedaré para protegerte!

Yuri: no es necesario…mi padre lo hará

Takeshi: no podrá!...es mucho, el tener que pelear no podrá estar al pendiente de ti!

Yuri: es un youkai como no…( se tapo la boca al ver lo que había dicho)

Takeshi: ¿youkai?...un demonio? ¿tu padre es un demonio?...entonces tu….tu…tu también lo eres…..

Yuri: no exactamente…yo soy mitad demonio…( Takeshi da un paso atrás) tenías que saberlo…quería decirlo pero….no sabía como…y…

Takeshi: ( pone una mano enfrente para evitar que se acercará) no…no te acerques a mi…yo…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo…yo hubiera entendido….¿ese tal Shippo lo sabe?

Yuri: ¿Shippo?...el…bueno el….

Takeshi: no me digas…el también lo es…el también es un youkai. Yo…olvídalo Yuri….

Yuri: Takeshi no te vayas!...¡lo lamento!

Takeshi: ese no es el punto…yo…no se si pueda aceptar…

Yuri: ¿aceptarme?...bien…¿sabes que? mejor me voy…ya es tiempo de que me vaya…nos vemos vamos nana…nos vemos.

La hanyou podía sentir como lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Takeshi la había rechazado, nadie nunca antes la había rechazado por ser una hanyou, sentía como un dolor oprimía su pecho, rabia, coraje por ser lo que era, pero al mismo tiempo daba gracias a ser una hanyou, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Su nana solo guardaba silencio y la acompañaba de regreso al palacio, sabía que su niña estaba sufriendo.

Al llegar al palacio Shippo la recibió con una sonrisa, la cual Yuri no correspondió como era su costumbre, este se extraño de ellos y dejo su espada y la siguió hasta su cuarto, le llamaba pero ella no contestaba solo corría por el pasillo hasta que llego a su habitación.

Shippo: ¿ que te sucede?

Yuri: no te importa

Shippo: solo trato de ayudarte

Yuri: nadie puede así que vete y déjame sola

Shippo: bien…estaré en el jardín si me necesitas

El youkai no sabía que había sucedido, Yuri estaba fría y triste, justo como cuando hace años Inuyasha pasaba por unas de esas crisis por ser rechazado por los humanos o por alguien más, ¿ acaso algo malo había sucedido? Si así era el la apoyaría en todo, estaría con ella cuando lo necesitará aunque no se lo pidiera, así lo haría el.

" ¿'por que no soy una humana como todos?...así Takeshi no me hubiera rechazado….yo….deseo ser una humana…¡quiero ser humana!" decía Yuri en su habitación, tomó un espejo y lo estrello contra el piso, se sentía frustrada y enojada con ella misma por no poder hacer nada, se dio cuenta que si seguía ahí terminaría por destrozar su habitación así que salió por la ventana hacía el patio de entrenamiento, saco sus garras y arañaba una y otra vez el árbol del centro, aún lloraba y cuando iba a dar otro golpe más una mano detuvo su golpe, era su padre.

Sessho: ¿Qué te sucede?

Yuri: nada

Sessho: si pusieras esa energía en un combate sería útil…aquí solo la desperdicias…y lo sabes

Yuri: ¡bueno quizás no quiero ser una guerrera!

Sessho: no digas tonterías no te críe para que fueras una buena para nada!

Yuri: padre….

Sessho: si es así…sería mejor que no ocuparás la espada…no te la mereces

La mirada de su padre era fría y la estaba juzgando, la creía débil e inmadura, quizás y tenía razón. Yuri entonces se dio cuenta de su error, todo era por un hombre que ni siquiera la apreciaba ni aceptaba ¿valía la pena todo eso? Yuri volteo para disculparse con su padre pero este ya no estaba, se había ido " maldita sea soy una tonta" se dijo para si misma.

La noche llegó, Yuri estaba ansiosa por ver a su padre, decirle que lo que más quería era ser como el, un gran guerrero, fuerte y respetado en todos lados, pero en lugar de encontrar a su padre se encontró a Shippo que estaba recargado en una pared viendo la luna y las estrellas, cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí le sonrió dulcemente como si nada hubiera pasado, en cambio ella se sentía avergonzada, le había gritado y se había portado muy mal con el, se acerco a el con la cabeza baja y se recargo en la pared contraria

Yuri: quería pedirte una disculpa…yo….me porte mal contigo…no debí haber gritado…no vale la pena…

Shippo: ¿puedo ayudarte en algo para que te sientas mejor?

Yuri : no…es decir ya no vale la pena (sonríe) de verdad

Shippo: Yuri…( la toma de la mano y la atrae para si mismo, la rodeo con sus brazos) no me gusta verte triste…yo…estoy aquí para ayudarte…confía en mi…siempre estaré contigo.

Yuri: Shippo ( sonrojada) gracias…

El youkai la soltó poco a poco y la vio cariñosamente, le acariciaba la mejilla cuando una explosión los sorprendió en la entrada del palacio. Shippo tomo a Yuri de la mano " no te preocupes Yuri yo te protegeré" le dijo el youkai pero entonces recordó las palabras de su padre, tenía que demostrar que no era débil, que ella era fuerte, que se podía defender sola. Una oleada de guardias y gente corriendo los envolvió, Yuri se soltó de la mano de Shippo y lo vio de nuevo, esta vez lo haría ella sola. Fue a su habitación, todo estaba tranquilo como si nada estuviera pasando, tomo la espada, regalo de su padre y salió de la habitación, sus manos estaban temblando, su corazón muy acelerado, sus piernas parecían no querer sostenerla, recordaba la última vez que había peleado, había salido mal herida y había sufrido esa terrible transformación, no quería sufrir más, y mucho menos lastimar a sus seres queridos.

Sesshomaru acababa de terminar con un soldado cuando se dio cuenta que cada vez entraban más y más, vio a lo lejos el cabello rojo de Shippo, estaba peleando también, no tenía problemas pero parecía desesperado por avanzar. ¿y Yuri? Empezó a buscarla con la mirada pero nada, la última vez había sufrido mucho seguramente estaría asustada, temerosa, estaba enfadado con ella pero nunca la dejaría a su suerte.

Y de pronto la voz de Ujio lo detuvo

Ujio: ¿adonde vas padre? ¿huyes de nuevo? ¿aún recuerdas cuando me dejaste yo siendo aún un chico, mal herido creyéndome muerto? Ahí también huiste…

Sessho: yo siempre supe que estabas vivo imbécil

Ujio: maldito y aún así me dejaste!

Sessho: un traidor como tu no merecía vivir.

Ujio: ¡era tu hijo maldita sea! Siempre tan insensible como siempre….lo que no entiendo es que…como puedes querer a una hanyou y no a un youkai como yo? Eh?

Sessho: ella vale más que tu…mil veces más

Ujio: entonces la mataré en frente de ti para que sufras…y después te mataré a ti…

Sessho: tendrás el honor de morir a manos del gran Sesshomaru…

Flash back

Era un día nublado, pero no le importaba, estaba tranquilo por que su mujer y su pequeño estaban a su lado, su padre aún le advertía sobre la naturaleza de su ahora mujer pero ella no haría algo así…ella lo amaba, llevaban ya años juntos, pocos pero en esos momentos Ujio había nacido y eso era prueba suficiente.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, vio a su alrededor y no pudo percibir el aroma de su mujer ni de su hijo, los busco con la mirada y nada, empezó a caminar hacía el bosque, quizás y estaban explorando, no hacía mucho que los había llevado a conocer el palacio que algún día habría de ser suyo.

Un día y nada, Sesshomaru comenzaba a preocuparse, su mujer una gran demonio no tendría problemas para matar a cualquier enemigo, pero aún así se preocupaba, emoción que no le agradaba demostrar ante nadie. La media noche y nada, entonces pudo ver a Ujio en unos arbustos pero al caminar hacía el su mujer lo ataco por detrás, había escondido su olor, gran capacidad que poseía, el no se defendía, ¿Por qué lo atacaba? Trataba de ver algún indicio de alguna influencia en sus ojos pero nada, era ella, su mujer, la madre de su hijo el cual estaba sosteniendo una espada amenazadoramente en su contra, eran unos traidores y todo por las malditas tierras y riquezas, había sido un tono por confiar, bien se lo había dicho su padre y nunca lo escucho. Para cuando intento defenderse ya era tarde, estaba perdiendo, herido y confundido no podría ganar la pelea, entonces su padre llegó a la escena, mato a su mujer de un ataque con colmillo de acero y a su hijo lo dejo mal herido por el mismo ataque, no merecía vivir por traidor, pero el no tenía el valor para matarlo, el tiempo se haría cargo de el, no sobreviviría y el no llevaría el cargo de conciencia de haber matado a su hijo . Se puso de pie y salió de aquel lugar con una nueva promesa, no volverías a confiar en nadie.

fin del flash back

Aquel día su corazón se había endurecido pero cuando Aome llegó a su vida fue la única que pudo entrar después de la pequeña Lin, y ahora Yuri estaba en peligro y no dejaría que nadie ni nada le hiciera daño.

**Nota: si lo se quizás un capitulo más corto que los demás pero ya casi llega al final la historia….si lamento decirlo pero capitulo final se acerca, a quienes me piden la historia tengan paciencia la enviaré lo más pronto posible gracias por comprender es solo que tengo tantas cosas que hacer con la universidad que apenas y me da tiempo para escribir, espero y les haya agradado este capitulo, en los próximos verán sorpresas, un sacrificio, ¿de quien? A pues…de…jajaja ñaca ñaca no les voy a decir mejor lean los proximos capitulos…les gustará. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19 " la lágrima solitaria" **

Todo lo que se podía ver era hombre peleando, una batalla feroz se estaba desarrollando en aquél castillo. En medio del pasillo central se podía ver a una chica de trece años, mantenía una espada en su espalda, su mano derecha en el mango de la misma, su rostro reflejaba temor, y estrés, estaba asustada y buscaba con la mirada a alguien. De pronto lo vio y salió corriendo a una velocidad sobre natural, paso a lado de soldados y hombre peleando sin siquiera darse a notar, cuando llego para salvar a su nana saco sus garras y destruyó al hombre que aprisionaba a su nana. " vamos nana tenemos que salir de aquí" le dijo Yuri a su nana que la siguió a través de soldados y batallas y cuartos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín.

Yuri: nana ve y corre lo más que puedas

Nana: pero niña..yo…no puedo dejarte aquí.

Yuri: lo olvidas ¡soy una hanyou! Puedo cuidarme sola nana no te preocupes ahora ve y ponte a salvo

Nana: cuídate Yuri…

Yuri: nos vemos nana!

La señora comenzó a correr para ponerse a salvo, en cambio la niña de trece años se dio la vuelta y contemplo todo el lugar, buscaba a su padre, quería demostrar que no era una buena para nada, que ella podría pelear, acabar con el enemigo. Un guardia la vio, quería atacarla creyendo que sería un blanco fácil su sorpresa fue cuando la pequeña saco la espada tan de prisa que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. La espada era tan ligera y filosa que Yuri se sentía segura con ella, ahora si lograba ayudar en la batalla entonces su padre podría estar orgulloso de ella.

En un lugar del palacio en medio del caos de la guerra se encontraba Sesshomaru frente a su propio hijo Ujio quien poseía poderes sobrenaturales de su nivel por nacimiento, sería un gran contrincante e interesante acabar con el.

Sessho: haré lo que no termine hace años.

Ujio: no será tan fácil…esta vez yo me puedo defender

Sessho: eso no cambia nada

Ujio corrió con sus garras listas para atacar, Sesshomaru se quedo quieto esperando el ataque, cuando este llegó creyó que sería más lento pero en realidad era bastante veloz incluso podía decir que era tan veloz como el, entonces tomo en serio la batalla, sería difícil.

Cierto youkai joven estaba peleando con todos sus fuerzas y todo su espíritu, tenía que encontrar a Yuri a como de lugar, seguramente estaría confundida y el tendría que estar ahí para cuidarla pero en su afán de buscarla y avanzar sus ataques se volvían fríos y despiadados sin darse cuenta que su espíritu de youkai, aquél que impulsaba a Sesshomaru a ser como era estaba despertando en el, quitando a todo aquél que se interpusiera entre el y su meta.

Yuri llevaba su espada ya fuera de la funda, estaba decidida a salir adelante, pero no podía encontrar a su padre cuando en medio del campo de batalla vio a alguien que no se esperaba a Takeshi ahí en medio peleando con su espada, Yuri corrió hacía el, y el al verla terminó con el soldado con el que peleaba sin mucha dificultad y la abrazo de forma protectora " no podía con el hecho de que tu estuvieras aquí en peligro y yo no estuviera para defenderte" le dijo, Yuri sonrió y se sonrojo pero se separó de el " creo que no es momento de hablar de esto" y después de eso Takeshi la tiro al suelo, el estaba encima de ella, la había salvado de una muerte a causa de un soldado furioso, Takeshi se levanto y termino con el tipo, Yuri se levanto y se dio cuenta que tenía que ser mas precavida, entonces jalo a Takeshi de la mano, tenía que llevarlo a un lugar menos arriesgado, no podía dejar que se pusiera en peligro por ella, se ocultaron en una habitación aún sin atacar.

Yuri: escucha no puedes involucrarte…no es por el gobierno es por causas personales…esto es personal…entiendes…debes irte

Takeshi: es que no peleo por tu padre, lo hago por ti

Yuri: pero no puedes!...yo me puedo cuidar sola Takeshi

Takeshi: no es cierto…yo puedo cuidar de ti…estar a tu lado…perdóname….

Yuri: Takeshi te lo agradezco pero…yo…ya elegí con quien quiero estar…y no eres tu.

Takeshi: pero…

Yuri: lo siento Takeshi…( se da la vuelta) vete de aquí…no podría soportar el verte herido…luego hablamos.

La hanyou salió de la habitación dejando a Takeshi confundido y dolido más por las palabras que por sus heridas, se sentó en el suelo, se dejo caer y sintió como lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, " la perdí..fue mi culpa…¡ mi maldita culpa!" pensaba Takeshi culpándose así mismo por su pérdida, y por primera vez se sentía derrotado y desprotegido.

Yuri corría y por alguna extraña razón una parte de su peso se aligero, ahora podía decir que estaba libre de dudas, tenía que ver a Shippo, ahora o después de la batalla no cambiaba, era con el con quien quería ver las estrellas, caminar, entrenar, pasar todo el tiempo posible. Yuri entonces percibió otro olor, era su padre, sangre de su padre y de el tal Ujio, estaban peleando, Yuri su apresuró quería participar en esa pelea.

Sesshomaru estaba pelando con fiereza, planeaba usar todo su poder, era muy fuerte Ujio, tenía todas la habilidades de su madre, y algunas de las suyas, sin duda era el enemigo más poderoso y cruel que había tenido, era como pelear con un reflejo suyo de hace mucho tiempo. Las heridas de ambos eran ya considerables, aunque ninguno se detenía, ni siquiera por cansancio, ni por dolor, simplemente seguían sacando sus garras, hundiéndolas en alguna parte del cuerpo de su enemigo si es que podían, la velocidad de ambos era increíble, algunas veces no se podía ver los diferentes movimientos que hacían.

Una mirada fría reflejaba que no tenía miedo a morir en ese momento, Sesshomaru trataba de acelerar la pelea, quería acabar con Ujio lo más pronto posible, para evitar que atacara a Yuri, no pensaba andarse con juegos pero al parecer su enemigo tampoco lo pensaba. En ese momento Ujio lanzó un ataque contra Sesshomaru el cual falló, el youkai sabía muy bien que era extraño que hubiera fallado, sus movimientos eran certeros al igual que los suyos, y en ese momento se dio cuenta del olor que se acercaba, era Yuri quien venía, se volteo pero su mayor velocidad no sería suficiente para salvarla, pero entonces pudo ver como su hija evitaba el ataque con su espada, lo había desviado, la había movido algunos metros atrás pero había logrado evitarlo, era su hija quien se encontraba de pie, con una mirada tan decidida como la de su madre, y con una fuerza semejante a la suya que era un youkai para acabar con el enemigo.

Ujio: pero si es la asquerosa hanyou…a ti te buscaba…

Sesshomaru: tu pelea es conmigo!

Ujio: no estorbes!

Ujio se abrió paso con sus garras, se dirigió a Sesshomaru aparentemente queriendo atacar su cuello, algo natural, Sesshomaru hizo cierta defensa con su brazo que le cubría el cuello pero dejo indefensos sus ojos, Ujio enseguida cambio de posición y dejo su veneno en los ojos de su padre. ¡Ciego! Sesshomaru estaba ciego, todo era oscuridad y un profundo dolor en sus ojos, se hizo para atrás tratando de acostumbrarse tanto al dolor como a su nueva condición, puso más atención en los olores y en los sonidos, todo era tan silencioso y de pronto la voz de un ángel lo previno "¡cuidado padre por la derecha!" era Yuri quien le había advertido ya demasiado tarde ya que recibió un ataque por la derecha de Ujio, se levanto y trato de identificar donde estaba en enemigo, nada, Ujio había ocultado su olor, era su fin si así permanecía. " maldito no te escondas" dijo el youkai pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Yuri veía como su padre estaba de pie, con las garras en lo alto para defenderse, sus ojos no servían por el momento y Ujio estaba escondido en alguna parte de los arbustos esperando para atacarlo, pero ella no lo permitiría, de pronto vio como el enemigo salía de unos arbustos decidió a atacar y ella corrió y logro detener el ataque con su espada. " maldita mocosa te mataré" le dijo Ujio, Sesshomaru toco el hombro de Yuri y se puso en frente de ella " yo soy tu oponente" dijo pero Ujio lo tiró causándole una herida en un brazo, Yuri se puso en guardia, pero su padre se había enfadado " maldita sea…pagarás caro por tu ofensa" le dijo y entonces comenzó su transformación, y muy pronto se convirtió en un gran perro, Ujio por un momento se atemorizo pero después escondió nuevamente su olor " ¿Cómo pelearás si estas ciego y no puedes percibir mi olor eh?" le dijo, entonces tomo desprevenida a Yuri y la tomo por la espalda, y le encajo sus garras en un costado, Yuri grito de dolor y Sesshomaru dio un aullido lleno de furia. Yuri se soltó de un golpe que le dio en la cara a Ujio. Este se puso de pie y saco sus garras de nuevo, Yuri preparo su espada y comenzó el ataque sin que Sesshomaru pudiera hacer nada, había regresado a su transformación normal, buscaba con desesperación un lago o río para poder lavar sus ojos, podía escuchar el choque de espadas, su hija estaba peleando.

Yuri saco un poder de su espada, Ujio lo recibió pero no le hizo el menor de los daños, entonces Yuri saco otro de sus poderes y Ujio lo esquivo, entonces Yuri se dio cuenta que con esos simples poderes no podría vencerlo si tan solo lograba poner toda su energía espiritual en el próximo ataque entonces lo mataría aunque eso significaría morir quizás por la fuerza del ataque.

Ujio vio a Sesshomaru de un lado, estaba preparado para cualquier ataque sorpresa, y entonces supo que era el momento de atacarlo y matarlo, mandó veneno para Yuri la cual cayó a causa de la gran nube oscura que había en el aire, no podía ver nada pero escuchó el grito de Ujio "¡muere!" y entonces supo que su padre estaba en peligro y de un grito e impulsivamente saco todo su poder, de tan solo pensar que su padre estaba a punto de morir le provocó que su poder espiritual despertará, Ujio se detuvo en seco al sentir el incremento de poder en la pequeña, la volteo a ver y sonrió, estaba envuelta en una luz rosada, significaba que estaba en su máximo poder. Sesshomaru le causo una herida en la espalda mientras este estaba distraído con Yuri, Ujio se volteo para atacar a Sesshomaru pero recibió de repente una bola rosada de energía en una pierna, le había dolido, si, entonces se enfado y decidió matar de una vez por todas a Yuri, a esa asquerosa hanyou que le había quitado su lugar, pero al momento de lanzarle un poderoso ataque, este rebotó, no le había tocado ni siquiera un poco, Ujio volvió a atacar pero nada solo se hacía cada vez más fuerte el resplandor y el poder de la hanyou " no volverás a molestarnos…te mataré" dijo Yuri pensando en su único objetivo, matar a Ujio. Sacó su espada y lanzo el mismo ataque que el principio, pero esta vez el ataque tuvo una fuerza diez veces mayor que la primera, Ujio trato de detenerlo pero el poder era demasiado, " no puede ser que una hanyou me haya vencido" dijo y después cayó al suelo, víctima del gran poder destructivo de la hanyou.

De pronto sus ojos pudieron ver la luz de nuevo, fue como si le hubieran quitado una tela de sus ojos pero extrañamente Sesshomaru apenas se dio cuenta del cambio, por que lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Yuri caer al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo al hacer contacto con el suelo. El youkai enseguida sostuvo a Yuri con su brazo derecho, estaba muy débil ,tanto que apenas y podía respirar, la pequeña hanyou abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su padre, esta vez mostraba una mirada dulce, aunque quizás ella era la única que podía notar la diferencia " creo que así es como debiste sentir cuando mi madre murió…padre…yo solo quería demostrarte que lo único que quería era ser una gran guerrera…como tu y el vencerte algún día…" decía Yuri, sus palabras cada vez eran más débiles, tenía escalofríos "…aunque creo que ya no se va a poder….lo lamento padre…" le dijo Yuri antes de dar su último respiro y como se apaga la llama de una vela así se esfumo la vida de Yuri. Sesshomaru aún la sostenía en sus brazos, tenía la mirada desorbitada y en ese momento un mar de emociones nuevas empezaron a brotar en su interior, angustia, dolor, culpa, coraje, furia, impotencia era lo que lo llenaba, atrajo a Yuri hacía el y la cargo después con sus brazos, sabía que la batalla había terminado.

Algo le decía que algo malo había sucedido, Shippo estaba cubierto de sangre de hombres, de tierra y de más cosas, se limpiaba la cara cuando un extraño dolor en su corazón comenzó a ser más y más fuerte, buscaba con la mirada a Yuri pero nada, y de pronto un olor preocupante le llego a la nariz, era el olor de Yuri pero algo había cambiado, parecía estar cambiando. Vislumbro a Sesshomaru entre la nube de polvo, traía a Yuri en los brazos y su mirada no se podía ver, pero algo malo había sucedido.

Shippo: ¿Qué sucedió?

Sessho: ¿Cómo están las bajas?

Shippo: ¿las bajas?...pues…creo que no hay muchas bajas…

Sessho: bien

Shippo: ¿Cómo esta Yuri? ¿esta bien?

Sessho: cuenta a los hombres y que no me molesten o…( lo ve con mirada fría y cruel) lo lamentarán.

Shippo: si…claro

Shippo se hizo a un lado para que Sesshomaru pudiera pasar, algo había sucedido y aunque trataba de ver a Yuri Sesshomaru la cubría con su gran estola.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su espalda dejo el cuerpo de Yuri en el suelo y se arrodillo junto a ella en la oscuridad, sabía que el alma de Yuri no estaba, que tenía que hacer algo extra para poder traerla de regreso, por algo era seguro, no la perdería de nuevo una vez la había perdido a ella y a Aome, por los medios que fueran ella regresaría a su lado, con vida como si nada hubiera pasado, así tenía que ser, así tuviera que dar lo más preciado de su ser regresaría. Y de pronto algo húmedo en su rostro, en su ojo derecho, una lágrima, la primera, y la que demostraba que tenía un lado humano que el no conocía hasta ese momento.

**Nota: este no es el último capitulo el 20 definitivamente será el final , o sea el siguiente, así que espero no se lo pierdan y a todos aquellos que me piden la historia antes de esta solo tengan paciencia por favor ¡ gracias! **


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 20 "un sacrificio del corazón" **

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su espalda dejo el cuerpo de Yuri en el suelo y se arrodillo junto a ella en la oscuridad, sabía que el alma de Yuri no estaba, que tenía que hacer algo extra para poder traerla de regreso, por algo era seguro, no la perdería de nuevo una vez la había perdido a ella y a Aome, por los medios que fueran ella regresaría a su lado, con vida como si nada hubiera pasado, así tenía que ser, así tuviera que dar lo más preciado de su ser regresaría. Y de pronto algo húmedo en su rostro, en su ojo derecho, una lágrima, la primera, y la que demostraba que tenía un lado humano que el no conocía hasta ese momento.

Se seco la lágrima solitaria, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y miro nuevamente a Yuri, después le dio la espalda y salió del cuarto, tras cerrar la puerta llamó a dos guardias que estaban cerca de ahí " que nadie moleste a Yuri, no dejen pasar a nadie ¿entendido?" dijo Sesshomaru viendo de reojo a los asustados hombres los cuales asintieron enseguida y se colocaron en guardia.

Shippo estaba ayudando a los hombres a levantarse y vendarse las heridas, todos estaban en el suelo tratando de ayudar a otros, el escenario era sin duda el de una guerra, el suelo manchado por todas partes, partes del palacio destruidas pero a pesar de haber sido la batalla más fácil de ganar era en la que más se había perdido, aunque nadie lo sabía más que Sesshomaru. Shippo había terminado de vendar a un hombre, estaba preocupado por Yuri, Sesshomaru la había traído en brazos, eso significaba que estaba herida o algo le había sucedido, por eso tenía deseos de verla, así que paso por encima de una puerta destruida y entró al palacio, pero antes de poder pasar del pasillo principal se encontró con Sesshomaru quien se quedo estático en su lugar sin dejar pasarlo, lo vio con una mirada extraña y después lo empujo para que se quitara del camino.

Shippo: ¿Cómo esta Yuri?

Sessho: bien

Shippo: quiero verla

Sessho: no lo harás, esta descansando

Shippo: no la molestaré

Sessho: (lo toma del cuello y lo pone en contra de la pared) te dije que no, y no lo harás. Quiero que te vayas del palacio

Shippo: lo haré pero no sin ver a Yuri

Sessho: ¿quieres retarme niño?

Shippo: ya no soy un niño y no veo por que no pueda verla

Sessho: no estoy de humor para jugar contigo si peleamos no tendré piedad de ti

Shippo: soy un youkai también, no tienes ninguna ventaja conmigo

Sessho: te lo advierto, se me esta acabando la paciencia, quítate del paso y lárgate.

Shippo: no lo haré.

Shippo no pudo ver cuando había sido herido en el pecho por las garras de Sesshomaru, solo había sentido el terrible dolor de haber sido cortado por esas garras llenas de veneno y cayó al suelo, se había equivocado, Sesshomaru tenía mucha ventaja con el, y aunque era un youkai también quizás la propia Yuri tendría más oportunidad que el de ganar, y aunque había recibido un ataque no se sentía tan mal como debería, Sesshomaru había mentido, no había utilizado todo su poder en su contra, se había contenido, tal vez era por que también se tenía que contener con Yuri pero Shippo estaba seguro de que algo más sucedía.

Un terrible sentimiento de culpa lo invadía, había dejado a su amito solo, y peor aún, a la señorita Yuri también, seguramente recibiría un fuerte castigo por haber sido tan estúpido, y entonces lo vio, era su amito, iba a salir del palacio, tendía que alcanzarlo para decirle que todo había sido culpa de los guardias que le impidieron el paso. Jaken corrió y cuando alcanzo a Sesshomaru este lo vio de reojo y después siguió caminando.

Jaken: amo bonito yo quería decirle que…

Sessho: ¿Qué haces aquí Jaken?

Jaken: amo bonito…yo…yo…quería saber a donde va…¿puedo acompañarlo?

Sessho: es un viaje que debo hacer solo Jaken.

Jaken: ¿y la señorita Yuri también se queda?

Sessho: ( se detiene por un momento y ve a su sirviente) Yuri murió.

Jaken: oo ¡¿q…que!...amo bonito…¿Cómo?...¿por que…?

Sessho: nadie debe entrar a su cuarto…¿entendiste?..nadie, cualquiera que se atreva a desobedecer mis ordenes, mátalo.

Jaken: pero amo bonito…¿ que hará?...yo…si la señorita Yuri murió…

Sesshomaru siguió con su camino y Jaken entendió que debía obedecer a su amito en todo aunque no entendía el por que de su orden, y ¿Por qué no había usado a colmillo sagrado? ¿ o es que primero se vengaría de quien mato a su hija, Jaken no sabía que sucedía, además su amito tenía ese aire de frialdad y determinación como cuando estaba solo y era un cruel asesino, ¿acaso se había resignado tan rápido a perder a su hija?

Para sorpresa de Shippo el cuarto de Yuri estaba bien protegido, dos guardias estaban en la puerta de enfrente y otros dos en la puerta trasera, además Jaken estaba al pendiente de que nadie, absolutamente nadie entrará a la habitación ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué no dejarlo pasar, además Sesshomaru había sido muy claro en decirle que se largara del palacio pero no se iría hasta decirle a Yuri lo que sentía, que quería estar con ella más que con nadie en el mundo, que era una luz en su vida y que la amaba, por que poco a poco aprendió a quererla y muy pronto se había hecho indispensable en su vida, así como es el agua para vivir.

La noche había llegado y aún nadie sabía nada del señor del palacio, Shippo estaba desesperado por ver a Yuri, el palacio estaba tan silencioso que le hacía caer en una desesperación aún mayor, entonces lo decidió, entraría a verla a como de lugar. Shippo se paro en frente de los guardias traía su espada con el pero no sería necesaria con los humanos. " muévanse, no deseo matar a nadie más" dijo el youkai pero los guardias no se movieron, el amable y agradable Shippo no los lastimaría, siempre sonriente, siempre de buen humor, no había nada de que temer. " He dicho que se muevan o los mataré" dijo como última advertencia Shippo y entonces los hombres comenzaron a dudar de que en verdad fueran a salir vivos de la situación, la mirada de Shippo era fría y decidida, después de todo era un demonio y el instinto de matar estaba en su interior. El demonio entonces levanto la mano y fuego azul comenzó a salir de ella, " corran" dijo Shippo y entonces destrozó la puerta, los hombres se hicieron a un lado y echaron a correr, Shippo entonces entró a la habitación " Yuri…¿estas bien?" dijo en voz baja pero no recibió respuesta alguna, volvió a preguntar " ¿Yuri?" pero de nuevo el silencio. Entonces la vio en su cama, " esta dormida" pensó el youkai y se acerco a la cama, estaba tan pálida, debió haber sido una fiera batalla, le acarició el rostro, estaba helada, " debe estar enferma" pensó Shippo pero una corazonada le decía que no era solo una enfermedad, entonces la mano que acariciaba su mejilla bajo hasta el cuello, buscando su pulso, algún indicio de vida en Yuri pero entonces no encontró nada, sus ojos se desorbitaron, sus manos temblaban, su corazón parecía latir muy de prisa, " Yuri…¿Yuri?...no puedes…¿Por qué?" dijo Shippo con la respiración entre cortada, de repente le había faltado el aire y la fuerza en las piernas, se encontraba arrodillado junto a la cama, sosteniendo la mano helada y sin vida de Yuri, lágrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos, se repetía una y otra vez que debía ser un error, no podía, ella no, pero entre más esperaba la respuesta milagrosa de Yuri más entendía que nada había ya que hacer. Se puso de pie, seco las lágrimas de sus ojos y la vio por última vez, se acerco y le beso la frente, de nuevo lágrimas querían salir, pero esta vez las retuvo, " lo lamento Yuri…no sabes cuanto…perdóname…" le costaba tanto trabajo decir esto, se sentía tan culpable por estar ahí, por no haber estado cuando la mataron, de haber sido así el hubiera dado su vida, pero ya era inútil, Shippo tomo una bocanada de aire y después termino " adiós Yuri" y la soltó, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Jaken: ¡no debías entrar ahí!

Shippo: me voy…ya no hay …nadie que me retenga aquí.

Jaken: ¿acaso ya…

Shippo ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Jaken para reaccionar, simplemente se había dado la vuelta comenzando su partida.

Una gran cueva era a donde había llegado después de haber estado viajando por tantas horas, el ambiente se podía sentir tenso, unas figuras protegían la entrada, sabía que estaba en frente de la puerta al inframundo, a donde el alma de su hija estaba deambulando en la nada, la estatua de la guerrera y el demonio de repente cruzaron las lanzas que tenía en las manos y una voz escalofriante habló " youkai si entras aquí se te apartara de algo y no volverás a ser el mismo", Sesshomaru dijo " tonterías" y se abrió paso entre las lanzas de los dos y de repente un fuerte campo de energía lo detenía, y sin previo aviso un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo le impedía moverse, tanto era el dolor que se arrodillo, le faltaban las fuerzas y se sentía débil, y después de unos momentos el dolor se fue, pero la debilidad no. No le dio importancia y se puso de pie, ya con más claridad pudo ver que era una cueva con gran altura, no se podía ver nada, y entonces comenzó a caminar, y conforme más y más de adentraba a la cueva más frío y difícil se hacia el ambiente.

Después de unas horas de haber entrado encontró con una luz que le indicaba que la salida estaba cerca, y así fue, pero no era una salida cualquiera, solo el vació fue lo que encontró y antes de eso una bello ser sobre natural se encontraba cuidando de la puerta hacía el inframundo, ella al verlo sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercará.

Itsumo: soy Itsumo, guardián de la puerta al inframundo…debes ser muy valiente para venir aquí, podrías perder tu alma

Sessho: regrésala

Itsumo: va contra las leyes de la naturaleza, ella murió y nada la regresará a la vida, su alma se quedará en el inframundo

Sessho: así no debieron ser las cosas

Itsumo: sin estas tan decidido hay una manera de que Yuri regrese a la vida… dejarás aquí todo tu ser …solo así ella podrá regresar a la vida.

Sessho: ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo.

Itsumo le apunto con su lanza, y de ella salió un haz de luz azul brillante que muy pronto envolvió a Sesshomaru. La oscuridad llego, no podía ver nada, y de pronto había una persona ahí de pie en medio de la oscuridad, era Yuri quien le sonreía ampliamente, y otra figura apareció junto a ella, era su madre Aome, sonriente y con esa alegría que la caracterizaba, y la oscuridad estaba siendo reemplazada por recuerdos de su vida entera, su padre, su niñez, sus batallas, su estúpido hermano, Jaken su fiel sirviente hasta el final, como se había enamorado de Aome, la primera vez que encontró interesante ver un amanecer por el simple hecho de estar con ella, las veces que ella lo llamaba dulcemente para abrazarlo, incluso podía recordar su aroma, después el nacimiento a quién le pertenecía su vida, era Yuri, una bella bebe que desde el principio fue difícil, todos sus recuerdos estaban ahí enfrente de sus ojos y sin previo aviso una brillante luz azul lo cubrió todo, no podía ver que sucedía y de pronto la oscuridad regreso…pero esta vez nada ni nadie apareció.

Como si de un largo sueño se tratara Yuri abrió los ojos seguidos de una gran bocanada de aire " ¡padre!" dijo, había regresado de la muerte, no sabía que había sucedido pero su corazón sabía que algo malo había sucedido, que no estaba bien, ella ya no debía estar ahí, recordaba la batalla, el dolor que sintió al decir adiós a su padre, pero estaba ahí sentada, con vida…"¿ que sucedió?" se pregunto ella. Yuri se levantó y se revisó todo, ni una herida, como si hubiera estado dormida, y entonces la puerta corrediza se abrió y Jaken al verla de pie se sorprendió " lo logró" fue lo que dijo, y Yuri se acerco a el " ¿Qué hizo? ¿Dónde esta mi padre?..." preguntó pero Jaken no supo como contestarle, entonces ella se puso lo que faltaba de su atuendo y salió de la habitación, tengo que encontrarlo Jaken, se que algo malo le sucedió…" no puedo olvidar esa imagen de mi padre en medio de la oscuridad…desapareciendo…eso no fue un sueño…no lo fue" pensaba Yuri, tomo su espada y se detuvo "¿y Shippo?" preguntó, Jaken esta vez se acerco y le dijo " se marchó, la vio…bueno sin vida y se fue", Yuri apretó los puños, no podía dejar que Shippo pensara que estaba muerta, así que salió corriendo del palacio, tenía que alcanzarlo, decirle que estaba con vida, que necesitaba su ayuda, que lo necesitaba a su lado.

Era el camino más largo que alguna vez había recorrido y aunque ya lo había recorrido antes esta vez era pesado, largo, aburrido y sin nada nuevo que ver, que hacer, iba a un paso lento, no tenía motivos para darse prisa ni tampoco tenía muchos deseos de darse prisa, era como si sus pies pesaran mucho y le impidieran caminar de prisa, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma manera, se movía solo por inercia, a decir verdad no tenía más de una hora que había salido del palacio, hacía una hora que había perdido a Yuri, Shippo apretó los puños contra su pantalón, se sentía impotente ante la situación y es que aún no podía creer que estuviera ya muy lejos de ella. "¡shippo!" escuchó a lo lejos, " estoy imaginando su voz…eso es todo" se dijo a si mismo y continuo con su camino "¡Shippo detente!" volvió a escuchar, esta vez no había parecido una alucinación, ¿acaso ella había regresado, y su olfato la percibió estaba justo detrás de el, aquella que había estado sin vida hacía apenas una hora estaba ahí detrás demandando atención. Shippo se dio la media vuelta y la vio de pie, con su mirada juguetona y una leve sonrisa en su rostro, tenía su cabello plateada suelto y lo miraba con atención. " estas viva" le dijo el, Yuri se acerco a el y lo rodeo con sus brazos " si estoy viva" le dijo, su aroma llegaba hasta su nariz, era ella, en carne y hueso, abrazándolo, y entonces la rodeo lentamente con sus brazos, tenía que ser un sueño hermoso, y entonces la sintió, era ella. " ¡Yuri!" le dijo y la apretó con fuerza, " pensé que estabas muerta…yo…yo…te vi…lo estabas" le decía el, Yuri sonrió y le dijo al oído " pero eso ya no importa…ahora estoy aquí...y necesito que me ayudes" le dijo, Shippo la vio a los ojos y le sonrió " ¿ que sucede?", le dijo y Yuri perdió esa sonrisa y una mirada triste la reemplazo " fue mi padre…mi padre me hizo regresar…no se como pero lo hizo…y se que algo le sucedió…se que esta con vida…se que sigue vivo, el no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente pero…tengo que encontrarlo Shippo…" le dijo Yuri, y ahora Shippo sabía por que Sesshomaru había tomado esa actitud, no pensaba decirle a nadie acerca de la muerte de Yuri por que eso hubiera sido como aceptarlo, en cambio tomo cartas en el asunto y lo había logrado, como siempre, salirse con la suya. " no te preocupes Yuri, lo encontraremos" le dijo y la rodeo con un brazo.

Hacía un día terrible, en aquella aldea siempre se inundaban los alrededores, la tormenta estaba ya desde hace unas horas, pero en se restaurante no les importaba demasiado, después de todo estaban a salvo de la lluvia ahí, les preocupaba más no ser robados o molestar a alguien que pudiera ser más fuerte que ellos, por que ese lugar era conocido por ser visitado por maleantes, ladrones y de más escoria en la ciudad, y de pronto la puerta se abrió y la sombra de un hombre apareció, venía mojado pero parecía no estar cansado, paso se dejo ver, tenía el cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo, su traje era blanco, aunque ahora estaba manchada de barro, tenía un porte elegante y un aire de supremacía que hacía que los demás lo respetarán sin siquiera conocerlo. Se sentó en un asiento cerca de la barra y pidió de beber, todos continuaron con sus actividades que estaban haciendo y un hombre lo vio con interés, era adinerado, de lo contrario no tendría escudos en su Haori, además traía espada, algo que significaba que era un guerrero, se sentó junto a el y pidió una cerveza para tomar.

Shigure: esta terrible el día ¿no es cierto?...vaya me impresiona que hayas estado afuera con este clima…soy Shigure, ¿y tu?

Sessho: Sesshomaru, mi nombre es Sesshomaru.(p) después de todo es lo único que recuerdo, mi nombre.

Shigure: vaya..que nombre más inusual…¿y dime que haces por estos lugares?

Sessho: no te importa

Shigure: vaya que carácter…yo estoy aquí de paso…¿no te gustaría que viajáramos juntos?...además podrías prestarme algo de dinero…

Sessho: no tengo

Shigure: vamos no mientas…

Sessho: te dije que no tengo, ahora largo de mi vista

Shigure: tu lo buscaste

Ese hombre saco su espada, era un buen espadachín y ese hombre no le ganaría, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y saco su espada, en realidad no era su espada, si no la espada de otro pero no importaba ya, se preparo y entonces Shigure ataco, las espadas chocaban y las personas se quitaban de su camino, sabían que sería peligroso, Sesshomaru no tenía ninguna dificultad para defenderse de los ataques de Shigure, se movía con gracia y con firmeza, y sin ganas de jugar más hirió a su oponente en un costado y lo dejo sin espada " largo de mi vista si no quieres que te mate" le dijo, Shigure lo vio con desprecio y se puso de pie " bien, bien entonces dejaré de molestarte, comprendo cuando otro es más fuerte que yo", al ponerse de pie Sesshomaru pudo verlo con mas detenimiento, era alto y estaba en buena forma, su cabello era castaño oscuro y su mirada era de indiferencia hacía los demás, pero con un toque de diversión y una chispa que lo hacía muy carismático, se sacudía el Haori color verde que traía puesto y después lo vio con atención "debes ser muy fuerte como para ir por ahí sin ninguna preocupación…solo tu espada y tu…así como yo, después de todo no somos tan diferentes" le dijo el hombre. " no tengo nada que ver con un tipo como tu" le dijo, Shigure rió con ganas y después bebió de nuevo de su vaso " ¿entonces a donde te diriges?", Sesshomaru termino su bebida " al oeste" dijo secamente, Shigure esperaba una respuesta más larga pero después entendió que no era hombre de muchas palabras " ¿al oeste?..dicen que hace unos días murió el señor de ese lugar…habrá un caos total quiero suponer"…Sesshomaru por alguna razón ya no le sorprendió enterarse de todo eso " ya lo sabía" le dijo, Shigure entonces lo vio con atención y sonrió " ya veo…¿Por qué no viajamos juntos?...vamos no me veas así…esta vez no trato de sacarte dinero…será divertido, no tengo nada que hacer, y tu parece que sabes que vas hacer allá", Sesshomaru guardo silencio, a decir verdad no sabía que iba hacer allá, hace unos días había aparecido en las afueras de una cueva, sin nada, solo recordando su nombre, pero sabía de alguna manera que tenía que ir al oeste y que tenía que ir cuanto antes, por que había dos nombres que le rondaban todo el tiempo, dos nombres que no lo dejaban tranquilos, y sueños con una bella mujer y una niña lo despertaban cada noche, les pedían ir hacía ellas y era su única pista, esa chiquilla y esa mujer que por alguna razón siempre aparecía de blanco a diferencia de la chiquilla que usaba un kimono rosa con cabello plateado y una mirada dulce muy similar a la de la mujer, Shigure tomo su silencio como un si y continuo hablando de su vida, pero Sesshomaru no escuchaba, solo esos nombres estaban en su mente y su corazón " Aome…Yuri".

**FIN **

**NOTA: hola a tofos ¿un final inesperado? Espero que si, así traté de hacerlo, para que vean todo lo que haría Sesshomaru por su hija, tanto la amaba a su manera que perdió sus poderes por ella ¿lindo no? Bueno haré un epilogo para que vean que es lo que pasó después de este final, así que espero les haya gustado este fic y nos veremos en el epilogo de la vida después del secreto. **


	22. epilogo 1

**EPILOGO **

La nieve lo cubría todo, en esos instantes el frío podía ser fatal si no se estaba bien preparado para este, pero para esta chica de 15 años el frío y cualquier otro clima le era igual, era una hanyou que no sufría por enfermedades ni por ninguna clase de dolor físico por el momento, había guerra por todo Japón y cualquier chica de esa edad pensaría que era sumamente peligroso viajar en esos momentos pero para ella era muy natural, ya llevaba dos años viajando por todo el país, de vez en cuando regresaba a un palacio en el oeste, su palacio, donde checaba que todo estuviera en perfecto estado y después regresaba a sus andadas, pero no iba sola, un joven de cabellos pelirrojos, mirada dulce y divertida la acompañaba, su nombre era Shippo y la seguía a donde quiera que ella iba, la cuidaba, la protegía de todo y de todos, incluso de ella misma de vez en cuando aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

Yuri estaba caminando por la nieve, no traía ninguna protección para cubrirse del frió, solo su kimono usual y nada más, Shippo se quito su abrigo que traía y se lo puso en la espalda " no deberías descuidarte" le dijo, ella lo volteo a ver con mirada fría " soy hanyou ¿recuerdas" le dijo pero Shippo sonrió y le acarició el rostro " y yo soy youkai y aún así me cubro" con esto la chica guardo silencio y siguió viendo hacía el frente ya sin ninguna objeción.

Llegaron a un poblado donde todo lo que se veía era una nube de humo espeso y gris, llamas de fuego incendiando algunas casas, soldados peleando en todas partes, ella dio un suspiro y siguió con su camino, otra ciudad en guerra, desde hacía un año las guerras y las batallas se habían intensificado, se hablaba de un cambio de poder, era ridículo, este gobierno llevaba más de 200 años en el poder ¿Por qué habría de cambiar en estos momentos?, Yuri vio a dos hombres pelear, estaban decididos a acabar el uno con el otro, Shippo entonces se adelanto y tomo a uno de los hombres por la espalda y lo tiró al suelo, y al otro lo golpeo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente, el otro se levanto y trató de herirlo pero Shippo solo con una mano lo alejo de el y de la chica y así continuaron con su camino, entonces se adentraron a la aldea, donde muchos cuerpos víctimas de la batalla estaban en el suelo, para esta chica esto no era nada fuera de lo normal en su vida, su padre durante el último año que lo había visto se la había pasado en batallas y la había llevado a más lugares de los que en ese momento había podido imaginar, la había llevado hasta el límite de sus poderes para hacerla más fuerte y que pudiera controlar su sangre de demonio que hervía en su interior, gracias a el era quien era hasta ese día, pero no lo había visto, había desaparecido, ella estaba segura que ya había atravesado el umbral de la muerte y que de alguna manera su padre la había traído de regreso, ese tipo de padre era Sesshomaru, no descansaba hasta cumplir sus promesas y sus deseos, así era ella, así intentaba ser, y así sería.

Vieron una taberna, estaba llena de soldados heridos y de gente del pueblo que se refugiaba, una señora la vio y se le acerco, parecía sorprendida de que esta pequeña estuviera ahí, viva y sin miedo de nada, Shippo entonces buscaba con la mirada a alguien que pudiera decirles si es que habían visto a un hombre con ciertas características, entonces vio a un soldado tomando algo en la barra, parecía buen hombre, entonces mientras Yuri se sentaba en una mesa apartada de todo el se acerco al hombre, se sentó a su lado.

Shippo: ¿desde cuando lleva la batalla?

Soldado: hace tres días…

Shippo: soy Shippo.

Soldado: Shigure…mi nombre es Shigure.

Shippo: ¿Qué ya no piensas pelear más?

Soldado: peleare hasta el final, hasta lograr que mi ejercito gane, después de todo así lo hubiera pensado el.

Shippo: ¿el?

Shigure: un amigo con el que viaje un buen tiempo…con el fue con el que me metí en esto, nos reclutaron para una batalla, yo no pude poner objeción…al final terminaron por convencerme o mejor dicho lograr mi resignación, el nunca se rindió, después de 3 meses cuando todos pensaban que ya estaba de acuerdo, que ya era parte del ejercito…se escapó…me dejo por su puesto…fui un cobarde que no quise huir…ni tampoco sobre salgo entre los soldados con mis habilidades …el era el mejor de todos nosotros…

Shippo: suena como un hombre muy fuerte…

Shigure: Sesshomaru…nunca fue como otro que conocí…iba al oeste…y siempre traía en la cabeza dos nombres…no recuerdo cuales eran pero…nunca lo dejaban en paz esos sueños…que lo atormentaban…parecía solitario.

Shippo: Sesshomaru…(p) podría ser…podría ser que….- ¿Cómo era físicamente este hombre?

Shigure: alto…de facciones finas, un largo cabello negro…atado en cola de caballo me parece…atlético… imponía su presencia a donde quiera que iba…

Shippo: (P) podría ser que…Sesshomaru se convirtió en humano…¿pero por que?...no lo entiendo…esa descripción… pertenece a el…- gracias por todo…¿sabes en donde puedo encontrarlo?

Shigure: no…si iba al oeste seguramente….estará camino para allá…no hay duda…

Shippo: gracias buen hombre….

Yuri estaba sentada, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana, parecía que las cosas estaban calmadas ya, estaba aburrida de viajar tanto, quería regresar a su palacio…para descansar unos días… después podría seguir con su búsqueda, por que no descansaría hasta encontrar a su padre, vio a Shippo en la puerta del lugar, ya era hora de irse, así que se levanto y lo siguió a la salida, estaba comenzando a nevar y los hombres comenzaban a refugiarse en donde pudieran, sin en cambio ellos seguían en su camino, Yuri vio a Shippo con interés, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, decidió no decir nada, después de todo nunca había pistas de su padre, y si las hubiera Shippo se las habría dicho de inmediato. " me dijo de un hombre….un humano que al parecer concuerda con la descripción de tu padre…puede ser que este en el oeste…" dijo Shippo muy serio, Yuri entonces sintió que su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, se detuvo en seco y tomo al youkai de los brazos " ¿Dónde?..como?" dijo ella, Shippo la abrazo con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente " lo encontraremos…iremos al oeste" le dijo, Yuri asintió con la cabeza. Antes cuando acababa de perder a su padre lloraba muy seguido ahora se había hecho más fuerte, se había hecho más como su padre ocultando toda emoción que pudiera decir como se sentía, solo había una persona que podía decir como se sentía: Shippo.

Era una ciudad pequeña, siempre lo mismo llegaba cuando aún no había guerra y después se veía envuelto en una terrible batalla cuando salía de la ciudad, era un gran guerrero así que no se preocupaba por salir herido o por tener miedo, por que el nunca le temía a nada ni a nadie. El lugar donde estaba sentado era muy tranquilo, pocas veces encontraba u sitio así para sentarse y pensar en esa chiquilla que lo seguía en sueños, una joven de cabellos plateados, ojos color miel y mirada juguetona, amable, la veía jugar entre sueños, incluso a veces la veía pelear en el suelo con un chico, la veía en sus peores sueños herida, apunto de morir, esas eran sus pesadillas, cuando la veía morir, por que el siempre procuraba el bien de la joven, siempre había una mancha color blanco que la salvaba que la protegía, que llegaba en el momento adecuado, solo había una pesadilla en la que esa mancha no había llegado a tiempo y la joven se convirtió en un terrible monstruo asesino, ese era al único sueño al que le tenía miedo, el verla transformada. Una niña estaba a lo lejos, su madre la veía jugar con otro chico, el las veía en paz, como si se tratara de su familia, pero sabía bien que eso era imposible, el no tenía familia, no tenía a nadie.

Luna nueva, una noche de pesadilla para Yuri, esta noche era a la que más temía, pero tenía a Shippo para que la cuidara, ya estaban en el palacio, a salvo de cualquier otra cosa, ya habían alertado con la descripción del hombre, pero a decir verdad Yuri ya no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar a su padre, las había ido perdiendo cada vez que había un fracaso. Sintió como un brazo le pasaba por los hombros, era Shippo que estaba a su lado como siempre, parecía tranquilo " ¿Por qué no salimos a la ciudad?" le dijo el a ella, Yuri lo miro con dudas, ¿acaso era tiempo para salir?, ella no lo creía así, era tiempo de guerra y en la ciudad solo había soldados y gente con miedo, pero ¿Cuándo esto la había detenido?, nunca, además de vez en cuando debía darle gusto a Shippo, así que asintió con la cabeza y fue por un abrigo.

Era realmente hermoso el cielo, con las estrellas y la noche cubriéndolo todo, era una de esas pocas veces que estaba tranquila, la verdad era que se había estado reteniendo pero su padre para ella ya estaba muerto, ya no tenía esperanzas de verlo con vida, así que ya no saldría más de viaje, ya estaba cansada, ya era hora de que se hiciera cargo del palacio de su padre, de sus obligaciones como princesa de tal lugar y de dejar de portarse como una joven cualquiera sin nada que hacer por la vida, Yuri esbozo una sonrisa de tristeza y después apretó la mano de su amado Shippo.

Shippo: ¿sucede algo?

Yuri: ya no más

Shippo: ¿de que hablas?

Yuri: ya no saldremos más de viaje.

Shippo: pero…¿y tu padre? Esta vez tenemos una pista!...no puedes rendirte ahora!

Yuri: ya no lo soporto, ya no quiero seguir pensando que el vendrá y todo será como antes, he gastado dos años de mi vida en eso, y he descuidado otras cosas…ya no quiero.

Shippo: pero…

Yuri: gracias por alentarme Shippo…pero ya no lo haré más…mi padre murió de alguna forma y tengo que aceptarlo…

Shippo apretó la mano de su novia, su mirada era de tristeza, lo sabía, y aunque ella sonreía, por dentro estaba muy deprimida, el lo sabía por eso no se apartaría de ella, por eso era que la conocía tan bien, la abrazo con fuerza y le beso la cabeza, no la obligaría a nada, ella lo rodeo con un brazo y se aferro a su ropa, estas eran las ocasiones en las que Yuri se sentía desprotegida y Shippo era su consuelo. Un estallido los separo, los ejércitos enemigos habían llegado hasta ahí, Yuri se sobre salto, Shippo la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar pero sin previo aviso un montón de gente salía de todas partes, asustadas, con sus cosas en las manos, sin cuidar que otros estuvieran en su paso, Shippo trato de sostener la mano de Yuri pero se resbalaba, la gente los estaba separando, Yuri gritaba aterrada, no quería perder de vista a Shippo, pero ya había un mundo de gente entre ambos, ella se dejaba llevar por la corriente, era humana, se sentía débil, y entonces se encontró en un callejón oscuro pero vació de gente, Yuri se recargo en la pared, se sentía aliviada, ahí no le sucedería nada, o eso pensaba ella.

Se sentó en cuclillas viendo al suelo, jugaba con una ramita mientras escuchaba a las personas correr, ella no huiría, si alguien la llegaba atacar ella se defendería, aún traía el juego de dagas que le había dado su padre, nunca lo dejaba en casa y esta vez le ayudaría a defenderse. Vio entrar al callejón un grupo de hombres armados al parecer huían de otros hombres, iban cubiertos en sangre de otros hombres, o a lo mejor era suya. Yuri no se espantó por este hecho, había visto sangre muchas veces antes. Se escondió detrás de dos barriles que había ahí, si tenía suerte los hombres no la verían y se irían. Pero no fue así. Uno de los hombres vio sus pies y tiró los barriles al suelo, Yuri enseguida saco sus dagas dispuesta atacar.

Hombre: miren… una chica muy linda… y esta dispuesta a jugar!

Hombre2: ¡cállate! ¡mátala y ya!, no queremos que nos descubran.

Hombre3: lástima, estaba bonita…

Fue entonces cuando uno de los hombres con su espada en manos se acerco a Yuri la cual solo seguía paso a paso sus movimientos y de un certero lanzamiento lo mató. Los otros dos hombres se quedaron viendo entre si, uno de ellos saco algo de su gi y se lo lanzó a Yuri. Esta solo sintió un dolor en su hombro derecho, lo vio y descubrió un cuchillo clavado. " yo también se jugar con dagas" le dijo el hombre sonriendo. Yuri sabía que su herida estaba sangrando demasiado, el dolor era insoportable, pero lo soportaría, ya antes había sufrido dolores semejantes, como cuando le habían disparado cuando niña, cuando su padre estaba vivo… Se recargó en la pared dispuesta a luchar con el único brazo que le quedaba, vio a los dos hombres venir hacía ella y cerró los ojos. De pronto escuchó el sonido de una tercera espada, abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre de cabello negro peleando con los otros dos hombres. Podía verse que era superior a los otros en cuanto a fuerza y experiencia y aunque no sabía lo que haría este hombre después de vencerlos por alguna razón se sentía en confianza con el. Aún así se mantuvo despierta hasta que los dos hombres cayeron al suelo muertos por la espada de este hombre. Lo vio acercarse a ella que ya estaba en el suelo tomando su brazo sangrando, estaba ya muy mareada y aún así podía ver los rasgos finos de este hombre que ahora estaba arrodillado junto a ella, sosteniéndola con un brazo viéndola inexpresivo, al parecer examinando su herida " esta sangrando demasiado" le dijo el hombre dejando escuchar su voz. " No puede ser…" pensó Yuri antes de desmayarse.

Arrancó un pedazo de su vestimenta, tenía que vendar la herida de esa joven ya que moriría si no lo hacía. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía mantenerla a salvo, con vida. En cuanto la había visto en peligro no dudó en ir en su ayuda , a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces no se metía en los asuntos de los demás. La tomó en sus brazos y decidió llevarla hasta la cabaña en la que se quedaba temporalmente, estaba sucia pero por lo menos era un refugio contra la lluvia que se avecinaba y ahí podía suturar la herida. La experiencia en el ejercito y las batallas de los últimos años le habían dado cierta habilidad para curar sus propias heridas.

Al llegar a la cabaña encendió el fuego y buscó con que suturar la herida, le iba a doler a la chica pero parecía fuerte, de cualquier forma tendría que hacerlo. Así que de la forma más rudimentaria, con solo poner algo de alcohol en la herida y esterilizar la aguja con el fuego comenzó a suturar la herida de la chica. Esta al sentir el contacto de la aguja con su piel se despertó. Quería gritar pero el hombre le callo con una mano " no te muevas, estoy saturando la herida" Yuri se quedo quieta al escuchar esa voz, trató desesperadamente de ver el rostro de aquel extraño, su corazón latía muy de prisa al estar cerca de el, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento. " Listo" dijo el hombre colocando la ropa de Yuri de nuevo en su lugar. Yuri se sentó y vio hacía la ventana, ya no tardaba en amanecer, entonces volvería a ser hanyou. " Gracias" dijo buscando aún el rostro del desconocido, al verla distinguió unos ojos profundamente oscuros, su largo cabello negro… su padre lo tenía plateado pero… este hombre tenía muchos rasgos de su padre, podría decirse que su rostro era idéntico descontando los ojos y las marcas que había tenido su padre.

Yuri: disculpe… ¿vive usted por aquí?

Hombre: estoy de paso…buscó a alguien.

Yuri: (p) ¿busca a alguien? - ¿a quien? Tal vez podría ayudarle, yo he vivido toda mi vida aquí y tal vez conozca a esa persona

Hombre: en realidad son dos, una mujer y una chica… las sueño constantemente, supongo que son de mi vida pasada

Yuri: ¿vida pasada?

Hombre: no recuerdo nada más allá de dos años, pero las imágenes de esas dos mujeres están en mis sueños constantemente… aunque la chica…

Yuri: ¿Qué…la chica que? (p) estoy segura… este hombre es… este hombre es….mi padre

Hombre: olvídalo.

Yuri: dígame…puedo…ayudarlo ( su voz esta a punto de quebrarse)

Hombre: tiene un extraño color de cabello es…

Yuri: plateado

Hombre: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yuri: yo… ( mira hacía la ventana y ve el sol saliendo, se pone de pie y es envuelta en una luz brillante, cuando el hombre vuelve a verla nota que el color de su cabello ha cambiado, ahora es…plateado)

Hombre: tu…tu eres la chiquilla de mis sueños…tu…

Yuri: ( sin poder evitarlo se lanza a los brazos de su padre ahora que esta segura) padre!... yo…busque por todos lados…padre…

Hombre: ( sin responder al abrazo la aparta fríamente) no se de que hablas…

Yuri: a quien buscas es a mi!...¡¿no lo entiendes?!...

Hombre:… yo….

Yuri: ven conmigo ( dijo tomándolo de la mano) vamos al palacio, ya verás… pronto recordarás todo.

Yuri no dejo responder a Sesshomaru, lo jalo hacía el exterior de la cabaña y comenzó a caminar hacía el palacio, estaba emocionada. Llegaron muy pronto, los guardias al verla enseguida le abrieron y veían de manera extraña a Sesshomaru, parecía extraño, conocido.

Shippo salió al encuentro con Yuri, se veía muy preocupado y ni siquiera noto al hombre, solo la abrazo fuertemente " te perdí de vista y después no te encontré" le susurro al oído, Yuri solo le sonrió y se separó de el " es el Shippo" dijo. Entonces Shippo vio al hombre y enseguida supo que era Sesshomaru, esos rasgos y la mirada inexpresiva eran inconfundibles. " no recuerda nada Shippo pero me salvo, y … me estaba buscando" dijo Yuri secando las lágrimas.

Era extraño, durante esos dos años nunca había estado en un castillo como este y aún así sentía que podía hacer cualquier ahí dentro, como sí fuera de su propiedad. Los hombres lo veían con curiosidad y algunos otros con sorpresa, esto le decía que ese lugar sin duda era parte de su pasado. Y estaba la chiquilla, lo había llamado padre, eso significaba que seguramente tenía una hija… sin duda era la niña de sus sueños, más grande por supuesto pero… era ella. Si era así entonces la madre debería estar por ahí cerca, busco por todas parte señales de la mujer que soñaba pero nada, tal vez ya no vivía por que tenía el presentimiento de que así era. La pequeña lo llevó a una gran habitación, digna de un gran señor, se sentía a gusto ahí, en ese lugar.

" será mejor que descanses" le dijo la chica. Pero no podía descansar, no después de todo lo que esta le estaba diciendo. Así que la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo regresar " dime todo" le exigió. Ella pareció estremecerse con su agarre, se arrepintió de haberle hablado tan brusco. Pero ella sonrió, como si ya hubiera estado acostumbrada.

" Yo soy una hanyou" comenzó a decir Yuri sentándose en el futón de su padre, " mitad bestia, mitad humana" le dijo y vio la expresión de su padre, al parecer no le sorprendía esto. " este castillo es, tuyo, del gran señor Sesshomaru Taisho…"

" ¿mi castillo? ¿Taisho?, ese es mi apellido"

" Mi nombre es…"

" Yuri" dijo Sesshomaru, más por instinto que por que en verdad lo hubiera sabido. Yuri lo vio con sorpresa, seco dos lágrimas que habían escapado y sonrió.

" si Yuri, y soy….tu hija" le dijo tratando de que su voz no se escuchara quebrada. " Aome, fue mi madre, es la mujer que ves en tus sueños"

" fue…murió…" dijo Sesshomaru confirmando sus sospechas. " hace cuanto? "

" bueno verás… tu no eras un humano como ahora" trató de explicar Yuri. " tenías el cabello plateado como yo, garras, una fuera sobrenatural increíble, todos te temían y respetaban, eras un youkai" dijo Yuri, vio la reacción de su padre, esto si lo había impresionado, pero lo fingió muy bien ya que volteo hacía la ventana, se había quedado sin palabras. " será mejor que descanses, hablaremos mañana, no dudes en pedir si algo te hace falta…"

" no lo haré… después de todo es mi castillo" respondió Sesshomaru viendo a Yuri que al escuchar a su padre sonrió…. " si después de todo es tu castillo" complementó.

Shippo veía con alegría a Yuri, en esos días había vuelto a ser la de antes, esa expresión fría que había adoptado se había borrado de su rostro, sonreía y brincaba por todos lados, como antes solía hacerlo. Pero le preocupaba el hecho de que Sesshomaru no parecía estar recordando mucho más que la primera vez que habían hablado. Yuri tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo su padre recordaría todo. Pero había una cosa cierta, Sesshomaru no volvería a ser youkai nunca más.

En ese palacio se sentía como en ningún otro lado, una extraña sensación de paz lo embargaba, podía pasarse horas viendo como jugaba y se movía esa pequeña de nombre Yuri y se sentía feliz. Se preguntaba si su búsqueda había llegado al final… podía ser que si….solo…que… la libertad de recorrer los caminos lo llamaban…

CONTINUARA….

Debido a lo largo que podría ser el epilogo he decidido que se dividirá en dos, esta es la primera parte, espero les haya gustado… dejen reviews es muy importante para mi!!!


End file.
